


Innocence Lost

by SaxonSpud



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 63,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxonSpud/pseuds/SaxonSpud
Summary: Whilst in the Grizzlies, Dutch Van Der Linde comes across a young girl half beaten to death by the O'Driscoll gang. Can he save her and make her his own by any means possible, and will he be able to untangle the secret of how she ended up there.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow capped mountains looked kind of pretty, if you were looking at them from a distance. It was different if you were knee deep in snow, which they were.

Dutch Van Der Linde looked down the from the vista of the mountains to the snow covered ground which was littered with dead O' Driscolls.

He was pleased, a camp of dead O'Driscolls and the plans and equipment for the next job.

"C'mon mount back up, Lets get moving" he yelled.

"I'm proud of you boys, not a man down"

Arthur Morgan, mounted his horse and glanced up the snowy cover hill.

"Hey Dutch, what about that cabin up the hill a ways, there's smoke coming out the chimney?"

Dutch reined in his horse.

"Ok boys, you head back to camp. Me 'n Arthur will go check out the cabin".

The rest of the gang nodded and galloped off towards the camp.

 

Dutch dismounted. "Ok son, lets go check this out. Best leave the horses here, just in case"

Arthur nodded in agreement as they both made their way up the short incline.

Both men drew there guns, ready for anything that might be inside. Not expecting much after the recent firefight, but you could never be too careful.

Arthur Morgan gave the door a mighty kick, which almost knocked the door of its hinges. He raised his gun and went inside. Nothing...wait, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit cabin.

"Oh shit" he muttered. "Dutch" he yelled, "you better come in here..."

Dutch walked through the door with his gun at the ready. "whats the..."

The sentence hung on the air unfinished, both men stood in the cabin transfixed with the scene in front of them.

The cabin, though dimly lit, was just like any other with the exception of the far corner. A metal ring attached to the wall and hanging off it, a rope. Attached to the rope, were two slender arms of a young woman, the body was covered in blood.

"Is she..? Dutch asked. He didn't need to finish the sentence. The two men knew each other too well.

Arthur Morgan walked over to the limp body and removed a glove. He put two fingers to her throat, feeling for a pulse.

"Shit, she alive...I don't know how". He quickly remove the knife from his belt and cut the ropes.

Gravity allowed the girls arms to fall, which appeared to somehow revive her. She tried to drag herself somehow into the wall, to try and escape. A scream of agony left her lips, her eyes wide as saucers, in fear and pain.

"sshh its, ok miss" Arthur tried to reassure the young woman like some spooked horse. But she had already slipped back to unconciousness,

He slowly moved towards her to remove the remains of the ropes from her wrists. A quick glance over her prone body and he knew it was bad.

He shot a look at Dutch " I think her leg is broke, and...well you better take a look...it ain't pretty..."

Dutch walked over to the almost naked woman, her breath coming in rasps. "What the fuck...".

Her back was covered in welts oozing blood and pus. She looked pretty much as if someone had tried to flay her alive.

"Fucking animals..." he screamed

Arthur took another look "I don't think she's gonna make it, Dutch"

"Maybe, but we have to try, wrap her in a blanket while I go get the horses".

Arthur picked up a blanket from the bed, as he did a piece of paper fell to the floor.

He picked it up and scanned the writing, "God-damn it...".

Dutch had barely made it to the door of the cabin, "Whats the matter?"

Arthur walked to where Dutch was standing and slammed the note in his hand, then quickly walked back to where the young girl was and proceeded to wrap her in the blanket.

Dutch looked at the note, "God-damn Bastards..." Dutch yelled. " I can't believe what I'm seeing, what I'm reading"

"C'mon son, lets get outta here".

 

He walked out the cabin and whistled for The Count. The horse immediately came trotting to the door of the cabin. He mounted up.

In the meantime Arthur picked up the young woman, he took a closer look at her face. She couldn't have been more than maybe 19 or 20. Why would you do this to someone. She looked real pretty too.

"Here son, give her to me. I'll carry her in front of me, we need to get her back to camp quickly if she gonna stand any chance at all". Dutch cradled the young woman in one arm and held his reins in the other hand.

How the hell had such a beautiful young woman ended up here, like this.

Arthur whistled for his horse, he hadn't decided yet whether to keep her so hadnt thought of a name yet. He quickly mounted

"Cmon Dutch, lets get the hell outta this hell-hole"

They both spurred their horses on, both wanting to get away from the grisly scene as fast as they could.

Dutch looked at the young woman on the front of his horse, only now just seeing how beautiful she was. He thought, as he spurred the count on faster, what sort of a world were they living in where one human being could do this to another. He pushed the thought out of his mind, he had to concentrate on saving this poor unfortunate soul who had fallen into his care.

As they rode on the snow started to fall, even through the snow Dutch spotted a lone rider ahead.

"Hey Arthur, that fellar up ahead, wasn't he at Colms camp".

"Yeah I think so, leave him to me" Arthur responded.

Dutch looked at the lone rider with a steely glare

"Make sure you bring him back alive. I wanna find out why those bastards did this to this girl!"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. I'd quite happily throttle the little bastard if he had anything to do with this though" Arthur replied through gritted teeth.

"I know son, and don't worry, if he had anything to do with this, he will pay..."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take too long for Dutch to reach the camp. He pushed The Count hard, harder than he normally would. But the young woman cradled in his arm was hanging onto life by a thread.

Arthur had veered off along another path, chasing the errant O'Driscoll. He hadn't caught up with him on the ride back and he hoped that he had caught that O'Driscoll bastard. He couldn't see Arthur's horse tethered, so he guessed he was still out on the mountain somewhere.

He approached the hitching post and reined in The Count sharply.

"Someone, get out here now, I need some help" he screamed as loud as he could, and an urgency in his voice.

Hosea was the first person to come out of the cabin, followed closely by Charles.

They both looked stunned as they saw the bundle cradled in Dutch's arm and on the front of his horse.

"Quickly, help me inside with her, take her to my cabin" he barked.

"Miss Grimshaw" Hosea yelled

"No, Hosea" he was quick to say," Charles, take her to my cabin...and be careful, we think her leg is broken...among other things".

Charles nodded and gently took the woman from Dutch, she barely weighed anything at all. He headed towards the cabin, quickly followed by Dutch.

Hosea was slightly taken aback and quickly followed them both.

"Dutch, she's a young girl, you can't have her with you in your cabin?" he spoke softly but with an urgency to his tone.

Miss Grimshaw came from the women's quarters, "Mr Mathews, what do you need". She looked as all three men hurried into the cabin that had been assigned to Dutch. She knew almost instantly that something wasnt quite right and quickly followed them into the cabin.

The unconscious young woman had already been put on the wooden table, and the blanket removed from the semi lifeless body when Miss Grimshaw rushed in. She was laying in such a way, that the blood and pus ridden welts on her back were quite visible.

"Oh my god no..." Miss Grimshaw gasped at she saw the young woman's injuries. Her hands came up to her face to cover her eyes, as she turned away.

Dutch looked steely faced, "and that, Hosea, is why she is staying in my cabin" Dutch spoke firmly, "if Miss Grimshaw can't stand this sight, then the other ladies of the camp certainly won't".

Dutch turned to face Susan Grimshaw, he spoke quietly.

"Miss Grimshaw, please can you fetch some hot water, blankets and clean rags, we need to deal with this young ladies injuries".

Susan Grimshaw swallowed hard "yes Dutch, I'll get on it, straight away". She turned to go

"And Miss Grimshaw..." She glanced back, trying not to look at the scene before her.

Dutch lowered his voice to a more gentle tone "I need a loose shirt for this young lady, once we've dealt with her..." he paused "injuries, one of my old shirts will do".

She nodded and hurried off in the direction of the Cabin, that had been assigned to the women.

Charles took a closer look, "those wounds are badly infected" he put the flat of his hand on the girls forehead "she is running a high fever".

Dutch looked at Charles and raised an eyebrow "I figured that much, Charles. We need to clean these wounds".

Charles took a closer look. It didn't take much to see, that the wounds were badly infected. Even if you were blind the smell would have given it away.

"It needs cleaning before we do anything else, and first thing in the morning I will go and look for some herbs to help with the fever and the infection".

The door opened slowly. Susan Grimshaw, who had now composed herself, came through the door with the requested items. Hot water, blankets, clean rags and an old shirt. She laid them on the table, managing to divert her gaze from the young woman.

"Here, let me know if you need anything else" she whispered

"Thank you, Miss Grimshaw" Dutch responded, not lifting his gaze from the young woman on the table.

As she closed the door, there was sound of hoof-beats outside. Dutch looked up "that'll be Arthur, hopefully he's got that O'Driscoll maggot" he growled.

"Charles, please can you get Bill to stow him somewhere, I can't deal with him right now. Then come back here with Arthur, I think I may need both of you to help for the task ahead".

Charles stood up and headed for the door "of course" he replied. He slipped out the door quietly.

Dutch pulled a knife out of his belt and started to cut the blood encrusted clothes from the woman on the table

Hosea stared at him "Dutch, what do you think you're doing, you can't...." he didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Dutch interrupted him.

"What Hosea, I can't remove this poor woman's clothes that are reeking of blood and pus. Which even a woman of Miss Grimshaw's experience, can't bear to lay eyes upon?" he glared at the older man.

Hosea stuttered "Its...I... I'm just not used to seeing things like this".

Dutch lowered his voice.

"Nobody is Hosea, nobody is..."

By the time Arthur and Charles came into the room, most of the blood encrusted remains of the young woman's clothes lie in shreds on the floor.

She lay on the blanket she had been wrapped in, her back exposed.

Dutch had already started to wash away the dried blood and pus from her back with the warm water and clean rags that Miss Grimshaw had supplied. In a way it made the wounds look worse where the leather thongs of the whip had bitten into the flesh, leaving it open and raw.

Charlies looked over at Dutch and pulled a bottle from his bag.

"Can I make a suggestion? Use this" he passed the bottle over to Dutch

Dutch looked at the bottle

"Whiskey?"

"Yes" Charles responded "Poor it on the wounds, it will help to clean and disinfect them"

Arthur looked and raised his eyebrows "Isn't that a waste of good whiskey?"

The other 3 men turned and stared at him

"I guess not" Arthur shrugged his shoulders, thinking that it sure as hell was, but what did he know.

Dutch opened the bottle and poured small amounts of the liquid over the wounds of the young woman's back. The raw alcohol on the open wound caused the young woman to whimper as she fell in and out of consciousness. Each time a droplet touched one of the open sores, her back would spasm uncontrollably.

"Thank god, she's barely conscious...the pain she must be in" Hosea shook his head.

Dutch picked up another clean rag and soaked it in warm water to wipe the remnants of the whiskey away.

"I think that's the best we can do for now, at least for those cuts" he whispered.

Charles took a closer look.

"The air should help dry it out, although a balm applied to the wounds would probably speed up the healing. It won't be very pleasant for her though." he noted.

Dutch looked at Charles

"We're really lucky to have you with us, Thank you"

The halfbreed nodded in acknowledgement.

Dutch looked across at Arthur.

"Arthur, pass me that shirt".

Arthur, picked up the shirt and looked at it, as he passed it across. It didn't look very old to him. The one he was wearing was in a worse state than that, still he guessed that she needed it more than him right now.

Dutch gently lifted the semi lifeless body of the young woman to put on the shirt. As he lifted her he couldn't help but notice her pert breasts.

Dutch tried to hide his smile, as Hosea looked away. He knew that he wasn't comfortable with having such a young woman nude in a cabin full of men.

He finally buttoned the shirt through.

"This isn't ideal I know, but it has to be done" he commented, more for Hosea's benefit, than for Arthur or Charles.

"Now for the tricky bit" he sighed

Hosea looked at him, with a look of surprise.

"Tricky? Whats more tricky than having a nude young woman manhandled by four strange men!"

Dutch rolled his eyes. "We're going to have to lay this girl on her back whilst we splint the leg, I think" Dutch sighed

"I don't want to make her back worse than it is already, but I don't see we have a choice".

Hosea looked at Charles "do you have any experience with broken legs, because I know I don't and I'm pretty sure that Dutch and Arthur don't either", he glanced at the two men and they both shook their head.

Charles looked at the girl on the table, and then at Dutch.

"Can you prop her up in a sitting position, I need to take a look at the broken one and see how bad it is. And at least this way we won't be making her back any worse".

He then looked at Arthur "I need you to get me some wood and strips of cloth for a splint, can you do that?"

"Sure" I'll go see what I can find" he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He wasn't expecting the day to end like this when they rode out earlier. He lit a cigarette and took a couple of puffs, before flicking the butt into the snow. He then headed off to find the materials for the splint.

By the time Dutch had manipulated the girl into a sitting position it was more than noticeable that the shirt didn't cover much. Certainly not from the waist downwards anyway. The O'Driscolls had removed the remainder of her clothes up at the cabin.

Hosea, whilst trying to keep his eyes averted, realised that he wouldn't be much help if he couldn't look at what he was supposed to be doing.

He slowly got up and looked at Dutch "I'm going to see if Miss Grimshaw can find some more clothes to cover up this poor unfortunate"

Dutch smiled to himself, poor Hosea, he didn't cope too well with dealing with the ladies!

He glanced down where the bottom of the shirt ended. He licked his lips and quickly glanced around hoping that no one had noticed. My god she was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman he had come across lately, Including Miss O'Shea. And her body, so perfectly formed, skin like porcelain.

He was pretty sure that the rest of them had noticed too. Well if they were getting any ideas, they all had another think coming!

His mind snapped back to the task in hand.

Charles looked at the leg. "I don't think its too bad, but this is going to hurt when I put the splint on"

Dutch looked at Charles "she's still pretty much out of it" he replied.

"She won't be, when I put the splint on" he looked deadly serious.

"I'm going to have to splint the upper and lower leg I think" he paused. "The lower leg is definitely broken, I'm not sure about the upper leg. It could be broken too, if not its badly bruised".

Dutch looked at Charles "Better to be safe than sorry, we don't want to have to put her through this twice."

Arthur opened the door and came in with an armful of wood and strips of cloth. He looked around the room;

"Where's Hosea" he asked

"Hes gone to look for...more clothing" Dutch replied, hardly able to keep a straight face.

Arthur look at the young lady on the table

"Oh...I see" he chuckled.

"OK" Charles said, you both need to do exactly as I say...OK"

Both men looked at Charles, the smiles had gone from their faces they both nodded.

Charles look at the wood and rags and began to lay them out on the table paralell with the leg.

"Are they ok?" Arthur asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yes, they will be fine, thank you Arthur" he replied.

Charles looked at Dutch "Dutch, you need to hold her really tightly round the waist and upper body. Are you OK with that, especially if she comes to, and starts to thrash" Dutch swallowed hard "yes, I'm good, lets get on with it"

Charles look across at Arthur, just as the door opened. All 3 men looked to see Javier in the doorway.

"Hosea asked me to come in. Just in case you needed some extra help. He's looking for clothes for..." he glanced at the table and saw the semi naked woman.

"ahh probably for her" he smiled.

Charles looked at Javier. "Well seeing as your here, we can use an extra pair of hands"

The Mexican walked across the room, "What do you need?"

"Have you ever splinted a broken leg, Javier" Charles asked

"Sure, once or twice, but its been a while" he replied.

Charles took a deep breath. He looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, you need to hold the leg firm by the knee and the upper leg..OK?"

Arthur gently took a grip on the left knee with one hand and placed the other one on her upper thigh. He swallowed hard, didn't seem quite right holding a woman he didn't even know that close with no clothes on. Now he knew why Hosea had beat a hasty retreat.

He put the thought out of his mind and concentrated on Charles.

"OK" he nodded at Charles who nodded back, he then looked across at Javier.

"Javier, when I Straighten the leg you need to splint it with the wood and cloth, from the ankle up to the top of the leg."

Javier nodded.

Charlies pulled on the broken leg and signaled Javier. At the same time, the young girl let out the shrillest, blood curdling scream, coupled with sobs. For those not in the room it would have been difficult to tell if the noise came from a person or an animal.

Javier worked quickly with the splint, whilst Arthur and Dutch held on to the young girl as instructed.

Being in a room with 4 strange men the poor girl must have though that her horrific ordeal was just about to start all over again.

Javier was quick with the splint, and as soon as he gave the signal, both Arthur and Charles released there grip.

Dutch slowly released one of his hands from her waist as he tried to calm her. He gently brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her face.

"Miss Rowan...Ella...you're safe now, you're hurt, but you are safe" his voice was soft and low

The screaming stopped to be replaced by sobs

Dutch looked across at Arthur "Pass me the water, shes going to need a drink after that".

"Wouldn't she be better off with the Whiskey, it would help with the pain?" he asked

Dutch looked at Arthur and shook his head

"No, I'm guessing she's pretty dehydrated, Whiskey would only make it worse"

Arthur passed the canteen over to dutch who allowed a small amount of water into the girls mouth and lips.

The sobbing gradually stopped and the tension in her body subsided.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to look anymore. Her brain raced. Who were all these people, these strange men. And the man who spoke to her, how did he know her name? She was exhausted. She didn't know where she was, how long she had been here, or in the previous cabin, she shuddered, as she slipped back into unconciousness as the pain took its toll on her broken body.

Javier and Charles exchanged glances, both wondering how exactly Dutch knew the girls name.

Dutch glanced across the room "Thank you, gentlemen", Arthur, please can you help me put this young lady to bed?"

Arthur walked across the room and they lifted her gently from the table to the bed. Dutch picked up the extra blankets and covered her with them.

"Thank you Arthur, you better go and get some rest, its been a long day" he forced a smile

Arthur looked at him, "What about you, are you OK?" he asked

"Yes, son. I'm fine. I'll just sit with her a while. Perhaps you could ask Hosea to bring in some cool water and a cloth so we can try and get this fever to break?" he replied.

Arthur nodded and walked to the door "Sure, I'll send him through, but don't forget you need your sleep too".

"Oh, and Arthur..." Dutch lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone about the note, I have to think".

"Ok Dutch, if your sure".

He close the door quietly as he left the cabin.

Dutch looked down at the girl in the bed. He gently stroked the hair away from her petite face and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Well Miss Rowan...Ella" he whispered

"It appears that fate has brought you to my house...only time will tell what fate has planned for the pair of us" he smiled

The door opened with a creak and Hosea came in with a container of water and a cloth. He placed the container on the table and proceeded to soak the cloth in the cold water before wringing it out.

He looked at the girl asleep on the bed. His brow furrowed with concern.

"Is she... going to be OK?" he asked as he handed the cloth to Dutch.

Dutch looked at Hosea "Honestly Hosea, I don't know. But we've done the best we can tonight" he sighed, as he placed the cool cloth on the girls brow.

Hosea looked at Dutch "you look beat, Dutch. Just one thing though..how do you know her name?...the boys said you calmed her by saying her name?".

Dutch reached into his pocket and handed Hosea the note he had found at the O'Driscoll cabin.

"This is between you, me and Arthur. Nobody else needs to know. I don't even know if she knows the real truth. And I don't want her finding out by accident. That's if she even makes it through" he glanced down at the girl on the bed.

Hosea read the note, as he did the colour drained from his face. He handed the note back to Dutch.

"Is this..can it be true?" he asked.

Dutch shook his head "I don't know... "there was a quiver in his voice.

"I hope to god it isn't. But if it is...well...I really don't know what we'll do".

We need to find out more about this girl. But thats gonna have to wait".

Hosea looked at Dutch "where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"In this chair, I've slept in damn worse places than this. We'll sort out proper sleeping arrangements tomorrow, I'm hoping this weather will break soon, then we can move on, and we've still got that train to rob".

Hosea picked up another blanket that was laying on the table and threw it over to Dutch.

"Well at least keep yourself warm, I guess we'll see what tomorrow brings".

Dutch grabbed the blanket and covered himself and closed his eyes. Yes he thought, I guess we will.


	3. Chapter 3

Dutch Van Der Linde opened his eyes. He felt stiff. The chair was more uncomfortable to sleep in than he had thought it would be.

It was light, and there were a few rays of sunshine coming through the window. Not enough to warm the room, but maybe to start the thaw they were hoping for.

He looked over at the fire, it was a dull glow. He should get more wood.

He glanced at the bed. The young girl was breathing regularly. The fever had finally broken last night, She was pretty much out of the woods now, he thought, as long as they could get everything to heal.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door of the cabin creaking open.

Arthur walked through the door and handed Dutch a mug of steaming coffee.

"I though you could probably use this" he said. "How is she?"

Dutch took the coffee, and looked at the girl on the bed, then at Arthur.

"The fever broke last night. I think she's doing OK, I guess time will tell". He replied.

Arthur motioned to the door. "You reckon she's up to eating yet? Pearson's got some stew on the go, there ain't much meat in it, but its wet and warm".

Dutch looked across at the girl then back to Arthur.

"Can you bring a couple of bowls, I'm starving, and we'll see if she can eat something when she rouses" he said.

"Oh and can you bring a couple of logs for the fire, its nearly out" he added.

Arthur opened the door, "yeah sure, Oh and it looks like Charles is back, he went hunting herbs and stuff first thing. I'll send him in once he's had a chance to warm himself a bit"

Dutch looked at Arthur "Thank you, my boy. Not sure I could have done this without you.."

Arthur nodded ascent in Dutch's direction and left the cabin.

Dutch turned his attention to the bed. He removed the damp cloth from the young woman's forehead.

She stirred and her eyes opened.

He immediately calmed her, before the terrified look had a chance to escalate.

"sshhh, it OK" he gently touched the side of her face.

"wh...who are you?...wh...where am I?" tears welled up in her eyes and let out a cry.

"What have you done...it hurts so much?" She tried to move, but couldn't.

Dutch gently stroke her forehead and let his hand slowly stroke her cheek.

"sshh now" he spoke quietly "my name is Dutch...Dutch Van Der Linde" he paused to see if she recognised his name. It appeared that she had no idea who he was.

"your leg is broken" he continued "but its in a splint. You can have something for the pain soon."

He smile gently

"Your back is...". He paused trying to come up with an explanation which wouldn't frighten her any more than she was already.

"it has some nasty cuts" he whispered. "My friend is bringing some healing balm very soon".

He grabbed the water canteen from the table and placed his hand behind her head.

"Here, drink this" he said.

She took a drink, and let out a deep breath.

"Thank you. I..I" she started to try and say something, but the words wouldn't form on her tongue.

Dutch took her hand and held it for a moment.

"Don't talk now Miss Rowan. Just try and relax" he said.

"Do you think you could manage some food?" He asked.

She looked at him and blinked. "Maybe just a little"

He stood up. "Good. I'll get someone to bring you some"

He walked towards the door, and glanced back at the young woman.

She had a panicked look on her face..

"Don't worry" he said, as he walked out the door. "You are quite safe now".

Dutch looked across the camp towards the other buildings, where Arthur was talking to Pearson and Hosea.

"Arthur, Hosea" he yelled. They both looked up. "Hosea can you take that bowl of stew and feed our young guest. And Arthur once you've chucked some more logs on the fire, can you mount up. We have a train to rob!"

Hosea opened the door and walked into the cabin. He smiled at the young woman laying on the bed, her eyes had been trained on the door, even before he came inside.

"Ella?" he asked, knowing full well that there was no-one else in the room.

She nodded.

Hosea thought she looked a bit disappointed that he was the one bearing the food. But then he thought, that was no real surprise. One minute to be nursed by a dashing charismatic man, only to be replaced by an old fool. Still he would try his best.

"I've bought you some food, if you'd like it?" he smiled. "You certainly look a lot brighter than you did last night".

"Thank you" she forced a smile.

Hosea, put the food on the table. "here, let me sit you up a little. I'm sure your quite capable of feeding yourself".

He picked up the blanket that he had tossed to Dutch last night and folded it a few times and put it behind her back. She grimaced as a look of pain passed across her face.

He pretended not to notice, he didn't have Dutch's skill at nursing the sick he decided, so instead passed her the bowl of stew.

She raised a spoon of the broth to her mouth, pulling a face as the food hit her taste buds.

Hosea smile "Sorry, its not very nice, but at least its warm". Ella was about to smile, but her face contorted into a grimace as a wave of pain shot through her.

She dropped the spoon in bowl with a crash and gripped onto the blanket, until the wave had passed.

A tear rolled down her cheek "I can't bear this" she cried "its too much".

Hosea grabbed a cup from the table and poured a liberal amount of whiskey into it.

He put the cup to her lips.

"Quickly, drink this. It will help" he said.

He put the bowl of stew on the table.

"Its best if you just try and rest." He said.

He remove the blanket from behind her back so that she could lay down.

The shirt that they had put on last night was already damp with blood stains from her back, There was little he could do about that now.

She closed her eyes. The whiskey seemed to be having some effect, if only to let her sleep through the pain.

Hosea sat in the chair next to the bed. He would watch over her until the boys returned, hopefully Charles would have some idea how to ease the poor girls pain.

Hosea awoke with a start, a lot of noise outside meant the boys had returned, and their upbeat spirit probably meant it had been a successful take.

He opened the door, Dutch was smiling.

"Well?" he asked.

"Good, Hosea...very good" he said

Arthur piped up, "except we won't be letting Bill deal with any more explosives" He laughed.

"Oh Shut up, it weren't my fault" Bill groaned.

Dutch looked at Hosea. "Slight technical hitch with the detonator, but we got everything we came for".

He looked at the rest of the gang. "Go on boys, go get a drink, you deserve it."

Dutch turned to Hosea "How is she?"

Hosea shook his head. "Not good, she tried to eat a little of Pearson's stew, but the wounds on her back have opened up again."

Dutch shook his head "I don't think we can blame Pearson's Stew for that...let me speak with Charles. He was going to put together some sort of balm".

Hosea looked at Dutch "She's in a helluva lot of pain. I gave her some whiskey and she's been sleeping. But I don't know how long that will last." He sighed.

Dutch turned towards his cabin, he looked at Hosea. "Go and have a drink with the boys they can fill you in. Then can you ask Charles and Arthur to come over. I need to get Charles to take a look at her, and then they can both move the bed from the back room. At least tonight I intend to get some sleep." he sighed as he opened the cabin door.

He walked across the room and perched himself on the side of the bed. He glanced down at the back of his old shirt. It was caked with fresh blood and clear fluid. Well I suppose its not pus and poison. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

At that point, the door opened and Charles came in.

"Sorry Dutch, I meant to give you this, this morning". He passed a small flask over to Dutch.

Dutch walked over to Charles and took the flask. "What is it?"

Charles smiled. "Its a healing balm. You'll need to put it on her back. It should help the wounds heal a bit faster" he said.

Dutch glanced at the flask, "I'm assuming this won't be a particularly pleasant experience?".

Charles swallowed hard "No, it won't be. But without it, its likely that the wounds won't heal at all".

Charles looked over at the young woman, "I thought it might be a good idea to take a look at the leg as well. I think we may be able to do away with the upper splint. Without use the muscles will start to waste. Its a fine balance so the bones will heal without the muscles wasting away".

Dutch looked at Charles and frowned. "but she won't be able to walk anyway if the lower leg is still in a splint?"

"True" Charles replied, "but you can manipulate and massage the upper leg muscles so they don't waste away, once the lower leg is healed you'll need to do the same".

Dutch gave Charles a friendly slap on the shoulder. "We're going to need your guidance on this my boy".

Charles was a little confused. "I don't understand why you don't just return her to her family. Surely they can't be that hard to find". He said.

"Its complicated, Charles, very complicated. Lets just see what we can do, OK?" he replied.

Charles nodded.

"I think she might be waking. Now is going to be as good time as any to get this done. Like I said its not going to be pleasant. Lets free up the leg first though. It will make dealing with the other issue a little easier".

Ella started to open her eyes. She was happy to see the man who was being so kind. Even though she didn't know who he was. Dutch, she tried to think if the name should mean anything, but she couldn't think. The other man she vaguely recognised from the previous evening.

Dutch sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello my dear. I hear you haven't been too good today?"

Tears welled up in her eyes "I...I.."

Dutch stroked her face, but his voice was firm.

"Now listen. You have been hurt, quite badly". He gestured to Charles.

"This is my friend Charles. He is a healer, we need to have a look and see if we can't help you. It may be painful, but its the only way...do you understand?".

She nodded, but the look of fear had returned to her face.

Dutch softened his tone. His large hand gently held her face, whilst his thumb stroked her forehead.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be here, OK?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Dutch held the young woman's hand whilst Charles remove the blanket from her lower body and looked at the leg. Her lower leg from the ankle to the knee was swollen, but her upper thigh appeared just to be badly bruised.

He squeezed her toe. "Can you feel this he asked.

She nodded.

Charles pulled his hunting knife from his belt. Ella gasped. Dutch squeezed her hand gently.

"Ella...just look at me" he commanded.

She snapped her eyes away from Charles and look straight at Dutch's face.

Charles cut away the cloth from her upper leg and removed the wood splint.

He felt the muscle on her thigh.

Ella winced, and looked at Charles.

Dutch grabbed her jaw with his free hand and forced her to look at his face.

"Look at me, I said" he shouted.

Ella gasped. Not sure who to be more scared of, the Indian with the knife, or the man who she was being force to look at.

Charles look at Dutch. "OK that's the leg dealt with". He said.

Dutch release his hand from the girls jaw. He gently cupped he face in both hands. His voice was gentle now.

"Ella...we aren't going to hurt you" he said slowly.

He gently let go of her face. She nodded. Her whole body visibly relaxed.

Dutch gently moved Ella round so her legs were hanging over the side of the bed, She let out a cry as the blood started to circulate into her broken leg. He gently took her hands and squeezed them.

"It will pass" he said.

After a few moments she looked at him and nodded.

Dutch looked across at Charles.

"I think we need a few moments", Charles nodded.

"Can you go and see Miss Grimshaw and ask for another shirt" Dutch requested.

Charles nodded again.

He looked at Charles "I'll deal with her back whilst your gone"

"And if you have anything in your arsenal to relieve the pain, that would also be good" he whispered.

Charles nodded and walked to the door, he wasn't really sure why, but he didn't really want to stick around whilst Dutch was ministering to the poor girls back.

Dutch looked at Ella "Now I'm going to take off this shirt. Do you trust me, Ella?" He whispered.

She looked at him and nodded.

He slowly started to unbutton the shirt, reveal the naked body. He moved his head close to hers.

"Don't move" he whispered in her ear, the breath from his lips caused the delicate hairs to stand up on her neck.

She let out a little gasp.

He walked slowly so he was standing behind her. He gently slid the shirt off of her shoulders letting his hands linger on the bare flesh for just a little longer than was entirely necessary.

He gently peeled the shirt off where it had stuck to her back. She winced, and apart from a short gasp, she didn't make a sound.

Finally he removed the sleeves from her arms.

He took out the flask that Charles had given him, and started to massage the lotion into the lesions on her back.

She moaned a little, but for some reason she dare not move.

Once he had finished working in the balm, he moved he locks of auburn hair, that hung down her back and draped them over one shoulder,

He slowly ran his finger down the side of her neck, tracing a line to her shoulders.

Her back arched, uncontrollably.

He tilted her head back, his lips almost touched her ear and he whispered.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it".

Ella couldn't answer, she felt like all the energy and been drained out of her body.

Dutch picked up the spare blanket and wrapped it around her naked body, and gently stroked her face.

Just then the door opened and Charles walked in with a pile of clothes, which he laid on the table.

"There's a clean shirt and a loose pair of britches that we think will go over the splint. She'll need something on if were going to be travelling in the next few days."

"Thank you Charles, that will be fine, did you manage to find anything for the pain?".

"Not exactly" replied Charles "but this is a sleep draught so, I guess she will be able to sleep through it."

He handed the small bottle to Dutch.

Dutch smiled, "can you give me a few minutes. I need to get these clothes on and get her settled. I think this evenings events have taken their toll. Perhaps you and Arthur can come back in a while to sort out somewhere for me to sleep".

"Of course" Charles replied. "We'll come back in a little while".

With that Charles left the cabin.

Dutch slowly removed the blanket from Ella, to reveal her young naked body. He carefully dressed her in the clean shirt and trousers.

Once he had dressed her, Dutch pick her up carefully, laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

He spoke softly "Ella..." He gently stroked her face.

She opened her eyes. He noticed what a beautiful shade of blue they were.

"You need to drink this" he said. He poured some of the liquid into her mouth.

She swallowed the liquid, it taste sweet and bitter at the same time, she thought.

She blinked, trying to stay awake, to make sense of what had just happened. But the sleep draft had already started working. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

A short time later Arthur and Charles came in with another bed, and some blankets.

Arthur looked at Dutch.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

Dutch replied "Oh yes my boy, everything is coming together nicely".


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Morgan walked from his cabin. He shivered slightly. He really hated the snow. He would be glad to leave this place.

Pearson was starting to pack up.

Arthur looked across at Pearson.

"Any coffee" he asked.

Pearson nodded towards the fire. "you'll have to hurry though"

Arthur poured a cup of coffee and walked across to the other side of the camp. Most of the supplies had already been piled onto the convoy of wagons. It was just a case of getting everyone ready to leave.

Bill Williamson came out of one of the far cabins, dragging the O'Driscoll boy. Arthur thought he might have felt a bit sorry for him, if he hadn't seen the ghastly scene in the cabin, at the O'Driscoll camp. He was really only a kid.

But he had seen it, and no one had really had time to interrogate the boy. What with robbing the train, and rescuing John off the mountain. Not to mention Dutch being distracted with the girl they had rescued.

There would be time enough for that when they got down off this mountain. If the kid had anything to do with it he would make sure he died, and slow.

Bill shouted across at Arthur "Where shall I stow him?"

Arthur pointed to the nearest Wagon. "chuck him in the back of that one".

He chucked the dregs of his coffee on the ground and put the metal mug back in his bag.

He looked towards Dutch's cabin, and walked across. He was about to open the door when Miss Grimshaw came up behind him. She handed him a thick coat.

"Here" she said. "Give this to Dutch, for the young lady. She'll need something warmer than a shirt while we travel out of this snow".

Arthur took the coat, and nodded thanks.

Arthur entered the cabin and glanced across at the bed. The young woman was still fast asleep.

Dutch had already put his heavy coat on ready for travelling.

He passed Dutch the coat. "Miss Grimshaw reckons she'll need this out there."

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Can you give me a hand, Charles gave me a sleeping draft to give her last night, she hasn't stirred this morning. I think we just need to get her into one of the wagons".

Arthur nodded. "lets get this coat on her first" he said.

Both men managed to get the coat on the sleeping girl. Arthur then picked her up and carried her to the front wagon. He still couldn't believe how little she weighed, he wondered if she was younger than he had originally thought.

He placed her in the back of the wagon, it was covered so it may give her some extra protection from the cold.

Dutch followed with a couple of extra blankets to cover her with.

Arthur looked at the girl and then at Dutch. "I might ask Charles for some of whatever you gave her last night". Both men laughed.

Dutch looked at Arthur, "We'll all sleep better when we see the back of this god-damn mountain".

Hosea walked towards the two men, "I think we should head to a little place called Horseshoe Overlook, near a town called Valentine".

Dutch looked at Hosea "OK, I guess any place has got to be better than this. You two take that wagon. I'm gonna keep an eye on the girl".

Dutch headed off towards the lead wagon. Arthur looked at Hosea.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it with that girl?

Hosea shook his head. "I don't know, you probably know more than me, after all, you're the one who found her".

Arthur shrugged. "She is pretty. But if I'd got as distracted as that over a girl, I'd be eating my own balls for breakfast". He rolled his eyes

Hosea laughed. "Well, whatever it is, I doubt its gonna end well. Especially with the O'Driscolls thrown into the mix"

He climbed onto the Wagon. "Come on Arthur, lets get out of here".

The convoy of wagons were about halfway off the mountain when Ella awoke. The motion of the wagon, was jarring. Not so much on her back, but her leg was beginning to throb.

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Dutch asked. She nodded.

The wagon hit a stone which caused it to jolt.

She looked at Dutch and shook her head.

"Its my leg..." She squeeze her eyes closed and gritted her teeth, hoping that the pain would ease.

Dutch thought for a moment, he took the small bottle out of his pocket and opened the lid.

"Here, drink this" he said. She took a small sip, she recognised the taste from the previous night.

The effect was almost instant, as she drifted back to sleep.

Dutch looked at the bottle in amazement. What the hell is in this he thought. He quickly stoppered the bottle and popped it back in his pocket. He made a mental note to speak with Charles when they arrived at the new camp.

The journey took a lot less time than they expected. The sun, had begun to work its magic and as they followed the track down the mountain they were able to see sprouts of grass poking through the snow.

By the time they reached the Dakota River crossing, there was no sign of any snow.

The camp location was perfect.

As soon as they arrived at Horseshoe Overlook, Dutch put Miss Grimshaw and Pearson to work, setting up the camp.

Dutch pulled Miss Grimshaw to one side.

"Please can you make sure that there are two beds in my tent, Miss Grimshaw, Miss Rowan will be lodging with me" he said.

She gave him a confused look.

"If that's what you want, Dutch. I will make the arrangements"

He narrowed his eyes.

"It is. And you may wish to make alternative arrangement for Miss O'Shea"

Susan Grimshaw swallowed hard "Does she know?" she asked.

Dutch turned to walk away, he looked back over his shoulder. "Not yet, but she's about to find out" he replied.

No body heard exactly the conversation that Dutch had with Molly O'Shea. They did, however hear her screaming at him and telling he was a bastard.

As he walked back towards his tent, he turned to look at her

"This is not open for debate" he shouted. "And if you harm one hair on her head, I will personally put a bullet in your brain".

He stormed across the camp. His face bright red.

Everyone kept out of his way for the rest of the afternoon.

They knew not to approach him in his current mood.

Susan Grimshaw was the first to speak to him.

"Dutch" she said. "Your tent is ready. we've added an extra bed as requested".

He turned to face her "Thank you", he had begun to calm down after the clash with Molly.

"Would you like me to get a couple of the boys to move Miss Rowan from the wagon to your tent" she asked.

"Yes please, I think she may still be sleeping, so please ask them to handle her gently"

Susan Grimshaw nodded.

Arthur walked up to the wagon. Micah and Bill were leaning against the wagon looking in at the sleeping girl.

"What the hell are you two looking at" he yelled.

Micah grinned "Steady on cow-poke. Fancy ya chances do you, I'd give her one, for sure, how about you Bill"

Arthur gave Micah a shove "Get out of here you greasy moron."

Micah grinned and shrugged his shoulders "just sayin'" he said, as he walked away.

Arthur looked at Bill. "Are you going to give me a hand, or what"

"Yeah OK, keep your shirt on" he said. He climbed into the wagon and picked up Ella and passed the sleeping girl to Arthur.

"Not much of her, is there" he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and carried her to Dutch's tent.

Dutch was sitting on one of the beds reading and smoking a cigar.

"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked as he lay the girl on the empty bed.

He shook his head. "Thank you, I can take care of her from here, but if you see Charles, send him over, would you".

"Sure" Arthur replied as he left the tent. As he walked away he saw Dutch close the tent door. He shook his head. What the hell was going on. He walked to his own tent and laid down. Trying to figure it out.

Dutch looked and the girl laying in his tent. It was only now that he had a chance to look at her properly. Shoulder length auburn hair flowed on her head. Blue eyes, a deep azure, like pools that you could fall into. Her skin was the colour of pale porcelain, and her frame was petite. Dutch thought that he could quite easily put his hands round her slender waste, there was so little of it. He wasn't sure if her lightness, size and complexion was due to the amount of time she had spent with the O'Driscolls. He couldn't be sure how long she had actually been held there.

He re-examined the note, but found no date on it. He looked at the signature on the note. Maxwell Rowan. He had to find out who this was. Father, Brother possibly. Now that they were closer to civilisation, he would make some enquiries. He would start tomorrow.

He stepped out of the tent to see Charles heading in his direction.

"Charles" he said, "a word if you wouldn't mind."

"What do you need" he said.

Dutch pulled out the bottle from his pocket "I'd be interested to know what this is" he smiled.

Charles smiled back "just an Indian remedy that my mother taught me how to make".

"Is she still sleeping" he asked.

"I gave her another dose during the journey over" Dutch replied. "Her leg was giving her some pain, perhaps you could take another look at it tomorrow, just to make sure its healing."

Charles nodded "She will probably sleep until the morning now. You should be able to start work on the upper leg tomorrow. The bruising should have gone down by then".

Dutch smiled "This young girl owes you a huge debt of gratitude. Its likely that you have saved her life" he said.

Charles nodded "I will look in tomorrow" he turned and headed towards the campfire.

As Charles predicted, Ella carried on sleeping through the rest of the day and through the following night.

Dutch decided to leave her as she was until she woke. Although the climate was a lot warmer than in the mountains, he didn't think the extra warmth of the winter coat would hurt.

She awoke a little after dawn, once the camp had more or less come to life, with the smell of coffee brewing and people milling about, doing chores and grabbing the stew that Pearson had prepared.

Dutch laid his favourite book down, as Ella started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked a little startled, but there was no fear on her face, just a look of her adjusting to her new surroundings.

Dutch took one of her hands and gave it a gentle re-assuring squeeze. She smiled.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're at our new camp" he responded "out of the mountains, and a little closer to civilisation".

"how is your leg feeling" he asked.

"A little sore" she said. "But I would really like to be out of this bed" she attempted to sit, but he gently placed a hand on her chest and shook his head.

"lets take a look at that leg first, and then your back" he added.

She sighed "I'm really starting to feel a lot better". She pushed against the restraining hand.

"I'll be the judge of that", he said, applying a little more pressure."

She relented, a frown crossed her face, and she rolled her eyes as she lay back down.

Dutch stifled a laugh. "I think you're probably feeling better" he said. "But" he paused for dramatic effect "you still have a long way to go".

He paused. "What can you tell me of your family?"

"Only my father" she said quietly

"My mother died when I was quite young, I'm not sure where my father is" a shadow fell across her face.

"I...I'm not even sure if he's still... alive". Her voice began to quiver, a tear began to trickle down her face.

Dutch gently touched her face and wipe the tear away with his thumb.

I'm sorry Ella...I didn't mean to upset you. He looked intently at her face.

"I will try and find out for you" he lied.

He was pretty certain that her father was still alive. After all who else could Maxwell Rowan be.

He quickly changed the subject.

"I'll see if I can find Charles, he needs to take a look at that leg before we decide how much better you are".

Dutch, left the tent he grabbed a cup of coffee, and then looked around the camp for Charles.

He found him chopping wood.

"Charles, could you come over to my tent once you've finished here." he said.

He smiled. "Our young guest is wanting to get out of bed and get some fresh air I think, but I would really like you to check her leg, before I let her loose."

Charles looked up. "I'm almost done here, I'll come over shortly", he returned to the task in hand.

Ella was confused. Why was she feeling like this. One minute this man, the only really friendly face she'd seen in months, was being kind, then shouting, the making her cry, then touching her in ways, that no one had ever done. She felt like she wanted to run away, but that was a bad idea. Things had been pretty bad in the cabin, but got infinitely worse after she had tried to run away. A wave of nausea passed over her as she thought about it. She shuddered. And anyway she thought, there wasn't much chance of her running anywhere in her current condition.

On the plus side, she was a bit nearer a town now, so at least once she was back up on her feet, she could try and get away. She wondered what town though.

She snapped out of her day dreaming as Charles and Dutch entered the tent.

Dutch looked down at her

"Lets take a look, shall we" he smiled.

Dutch removed the blankets and pulled up the leg of the britches which covered the splinted leg.

Charles looked alarmed. He turned to Dutch and whispered in his ear.

"Something's not right, we need to get that splint off quickly"

Dutch nodded.

Ella looked at the two men, panic in her face "What's wrong...something's wrong...what is it...tell me" her voice was panicked too.

Dutch put one hand firmly on her shoulder and the on her face to turn her head to the side. He didn't want her to see, what Charles was about to do. He wasn't actually sure himself what Charles was going to do, but he had a good idea it wouldn't be very pleasant.

Charles took the hunting knife out of his belt and quickly cut the lengths of cloth holding the splints in place. The leg underneath was white where some of the skin had started to blister. He put the knife into the leg and sliced downwards.

A gush of clear fluid fell to the floor.

Ella let out a scream which ripped the air.

Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and stared at Dutch's tent.

Arthur, hearing the scream jumped off his bed and ran at full tilt to Dutch's tent.

By now the scream had turned into a sob

Arthur looked at Charles "What the f..."

"Its OK" Charles said calmly

"Like hell it is..." Arthur exclaimed as he looked at the cut on her leg.

Charles remained calm and looked at Arthur.

"Can you go and find some clean strips of cloth that we can use as bandages".

Arthur looked at Charles for a few seconds, his mouth open just staring.

Dutch looked at him "Arthur...Son, Please see what you can find"

Arthur snapped out of the daze and headed out the tent.

Dutch looked at Charles with a horrified expression on his face

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

Charles took a deep breath.

"There was a swelling, I just released the pressure. I don't think we need the splint any more, it was probably making it worse. We just need to keep an eye on the leg now, keep it bandaged and clean"

Arthur returned to the tent with some strips of cloth. He also had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He passed the cloth to Charles and took a slug of the whiskey. He looked at Dutch and offered the bottle.

Dutch smiled, took the bottle and took a slug of whiskey, he then turned to look at Ella and put the bottle to her lips

"Drink" he said.

She obeyed and took a couple of gulps.

"Charles" he said, as he offered the bottle.

Charles looked up and shook his head. He continued to bandage Ella's leg.

Once he had finished he looked up. I need to clean my knife he said. He moved towards the tent exit. He turned to Dutch "you probably want to check her back as well". With that he calmly walked out of the tent.

Arthur looked at Dutch and raised his hands in a shrug. Dutch sat there for a moment aghast, not sure what had just happened.

Ella buried her head in Dutch's chest, stifling a sob. He stroked her hair gently.

Once she had relaxed, he laid her head on the bed, and got up.

What a mess – he went outside to where some of the ladies were sitting.

He found Miss Grimshaw sitting with Mary-Beth sewing.

"Good morning ladies" he smiled. "I wonder if I could impose upon the pair of you" he asked.

Susan Grimshaw looked up, "What can we do for you Dutch", she smiled back.

"There's been a little incident in my tent" he said. "I wonder if one of you would mind..."

Susan quietly interrupted "Of course we don't mind".

"And would one of you mind sitting with Miss Rowan for a while" he added.

"I need to go into Valentine" he smiled "and thank you".

Miss Grimshaw and Mary-Beth, put down their sewing. Slightly intrigued as to what they might find, they headed towards Dutch's Tent.

Dutch walked back towards the centre of camp, he scanned the area and spotted Arthur.

"Arthur...will you ride with me?" he called.

Arthur turned round "Of course".

They both walked towards where the horses were hitched.

They mounted up.

"Where are we going" Arthur asked.

Dutch looked at him and his face darkened "Valentine, we're going to try and find out who Maxwell Rowan is".


	5. Chapter 5

Before they had a chance to ride out of camp, Strauss came running over.

"Mr Morgan" he shouted. "if you are heading out I have a debtor who I need you to persuade to pay up, a Mr Downes just outside Valentine"

Dutch sighed and turned to Strauss

"Really Herr Strauss. Can't you see we are busy." he said.

"Have a word with one of the other boys, John or Micah. They can do this just as well."

Arthur turned to Strauss "Word of warning though, if you get Micah to go, tell him just to rough 'em up a bit, otherwise he's likely to put a bullet in their head"

With that the men rode off down the path.

Dutch turned to Arthur, "I wish you two boys would get along. Micah isn't that bad"

Arthur Grunted, "You wouldn't say that if you'd heard what he said about Miss Rowan earlier today." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Dutch looked at Arthur slightly perturbed, but let it pass.

It was only a short ride into Valentine, which they took at a steady trot. Dutch decided that there wasn't really any point pushing the horses too hard, as they were only after information and it was unlikely that they'd turn up in Valentine to find Maxwell Rowan standing there.

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Have we got anything to go on, or are we just clutching at straws here" he asked.

Dutch sighed "You seriously think we would be riding out if I didn't have something to go on"

Arthur shrugged. He felt Dutch had been a little preoccupied with the girl, but didn't think that now was the time to mention it.

"What do we know then?" he asked.

Dutch looked at Arthur

"I found out, with a little probing that Ella..Miss Rowan, has no family except her father. Mother died when she was young, no siblings" he said.

He pulled out the note and read aloud.

"This is a legal document to confirm that I, Maxwell Rowan do pass legal guardianship of my Daughter Ella Rowan to Colm O'Driscoll for the sum of $50."

"Only a legal guardian could do that, so as the last names are the same, that has to mean family, with no brothers, its got to mean father." he added.

Arthur frowned "well it could be an Uncle I suppose." He thought for a moment longer.

He looked across at Dutch "If he signed her across as legal guardian, then she's got to be younger than we thought".

Dutch thought for a second. "Well how young" he said.

Arthur scratched his head. "I dunno, probably younger than 18 or 21" he laughed. "Maybe you should have asked her how old she was, you haven't done..." He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

"Arthur!" he yelled "Of course not, I'm not some monster, she's barely been conscious for the last 3 days", he paused "Anyway, he might have lied to Colm just to get the $50. If he's willing to sell his daughter for $50 he'd be willing to lie"

Arthur nodded. "Sounds like a piece of work if you ask me".

Dutch nodded.

They hitched the horses outside the saloon.

Dutch looked at Arthur "I guess this is as good place as any to start."

Arthur nodded in agreement "You check in there then, and I'll go over to the general store"

He motioned up the street, "There's also the gunsmith and the church, or maybe the sheriffs office if we get desperate."

Dutch raised an eyebrow "lets give the sheriffs office a miss for now, you take the store and the gunsmith, I'll check the church. Meet me at the stables after, because that's gotta be worth a look too". Arthur nodded, and headed up the street to the store.

Dutch walked into the saloon and headed to the bar.

The barkeep looked over. "What'll it be" he said

"Whiskey, and a little information if you have it." He chucked a few dollars on the bar. In a town like this, that should be enough to loosen some tongues.

The Barkeep put the whiskey on the counter and picked up the money

"What do you need to know?" he asked.

Dutch walked out the saloon a few dollars lighter and with no more information. He was beginning to think that this was a fools errand. He wondered if Arthur was having any better luck.

He walked up to the church and tried the door. Locked. Typical

A voice he recognised called out "Well Well, its a bit early in the day for absolution!"

He turned round "Josiah Trelawny" he laughed.

"I certainly didn't expect to find you out here."

"Well one has to keep one's options open you know" he laughed.

Dutch frowned and became serious "I'm actually glad to see you, I think you may be able to help me out"

Josiah raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Come on Josiah, I'm meeting up with Arthur at the Saloon around the corner, I'll fill you in."

Arthur was sitting at a table with a whiskey in his hand, he glanced up and was surprised to see the pair.

Dutch looked at him "Anything?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head, "You?"

Dutch shook his head "Nope"

Josiah looked at the pair of them "OK, what's going on?"

They sat down and Dutch told Josiah the whole story.

Josiah sighed. "Well its not much to go on. Considering the location of the cabin, I'd hazard a guess that they're either from Valentine, or Strawberry. You've drawn a blank here, so I'm guessing Strawberry is the best bet."

Dutch looked at both of them, and lowered his voice. "I can't set foot in West Elizabeth right now"

Josiah looked at him,"which neatly brings me to why I'm here... I've located Sean, he's alive...for now"

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Go get Javier and Charles. Meet Josiah back here and you can try and get Sean."

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Don't you need Charles back at camp, for Miss Rowan?

Dutch shook his head, "It shouldn't be for more than a few days, if anything happens, there's always the doctor in Valentine.

Josiah looked at Dutch "And then I'll make a few enquiries in Strawberry"

Dutch got up and gave Josiah a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Thank you Josiah, let me know what you find".

Arthur and the boys will meet you at the Saloon here, then you can head out together.

Josiah nodded.

"Come on Arthur, let get back to camp".

The two men left the saloon and mounted their horses. They pushed on hard, both for different reasons.

By the time they got back to camp it was late afternoon. Arthur rounded up Javier and Charles and they headed straight back out to Valentine to meet up with Trelawny.

Dutch walked back to his tent, feeling a bit frustrated at the wasted trip into town.

He entered the tent, to find Mary-Beth reading. Ella was sleeping.

Mary-Beth close her book and walked to the door "She's been asleep since you left" She said.

Dutch smiled "Thank you, Mary-Beth"

He looked at Ella laying there asleep. Who are you, he thought, and more to the point, who wanted you to disappear.

His thoughts were interrupted as the young woman started to mumble in her sleep

"No...No... you can't"

He move to her bedside and touched her shoulder. She awoke with a start, with a look of sheer terror on her face, until she realised where she was and she visibly relaxed.

She looked at Dutch. She didn't know whether to smile or cry. She decided in a split second to do neither. She had survived so far.

"Will you take me outside for a while" she looked very serious.

Dutch was slightly taken a back. He had half expected tears or screams after the trauma of this morning.

He helped her to sit and was relieved to notice that the shirt on her back was still dry.

"I will he" he said, "but you have promise me you wont try and walk" he looked at her sternly "I mean it" he said

"I promise, but I don't think I could even if I wanted to." She half smiled

He opened the tent flap and then carried her outside to the bench next to his tent, and sat her down.

The sun was beginning to set, it was low in the sky, but still quite bright.

"Its nice here" she said.

Dutch looked at her "Better than the mountains", he smiled.

She turned to look at him. She frowned slightly. "Who are you really? And what's going to happen to me?"

Dutch laughed. "I am really Dutch Van Der Linde" he paused. "And nothing is going to happen to you. This is our family, and you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

She took a deep breath. "And what if I don't want to stay, what if I want to leave?" she asked.

"Well" he paused "we have plenty of horses, you can just get on one and ride away".

She laughed "I can't ride"

Dutch rolled his eyes, "Well of course you can't ride now, but when your leg has healed, if you still want to leave, then you can"

She looked at him and shook her head "No you don't understand, I can't ride...I've never been on a horse in my life"

He laughed "Don't be ridiculous, everyone can ride"

"Don't laugh, I can't...no one ever taught me" she said and looked away.

Dutch hooked his finger under her chin and tilted head until she looked him in the eye.

"Then we'll teach you" he said, and smiled.

The following morning, Dutch sat at one of the tables outside talking to Hosea.

He retold the conversation that he'd had with the girl.

Hosea laughed "You can't be serious, a girl gets to her age and she's never been on a horse, how could that be"

Dutch frowned. "I don't know, Hosea. It doesn't make any sense. Unless she's been locked up since she was a child" he replied.

Hosea thought for a moment, "Or she's lost her memory", he scratched his head "come to think of it, she never actually told you her name, you just assumed because of the note you found at the cabin".

Dutch looked at Hosea.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see if Josiah comes up with anything, there's certainly someone out there called Ella Rowan, whether she's asleep in my tent at the moment, remains to be seen"

"What will you do in the meantime" Hosea asked.

"Carry on I guess, tending her injuries, I can't throw her out just because she can't ride a horse" he laughed. "Anyway, there are other things on my mind right now, like whether or not the boys have managed to get Sean, I guess we'll just have to wait and see".

Dutch headed back to his tent, he still couldn't believe that she couldn't ride a horse. Well, I guess there would be one way to find out, put her on one and see what happens, a bit like chucking someone in the creek to see if they could swim.

Ella was sitting in on the side of the bed her legs dangling down. She was staring at her injured leg, deep in thought.

Dutch smiled "I don't think you can will it to heal, just by staring it at it" he said.

Ella Jumped, and looked up. "I didn't hear you come in"

He sat down on the bed, just behind her. "I need to look at your back, make sure its healing" he said quietly.

She put her hands to the top bottom of the shirt, but before she had a chance to unfasten the first button she felt his hands on hers. He gently moved her hands away

"Stay still", he whispered his head close to hers "I'll do it". His voice was deep and gentle, almost hypnotising.

He sat on the bed and from behind he slowly started to unfasten the buttons on her shirt. As he finished. His hands delicately brush against her erect nipples as he moved to slide the shirt from her shoulders. She gasped uncontrollably and felt her face flush, but stayed still. She could still feel his breath on her neck.

Her wrists were still in the sleeves of her shirt as it slipped from her back, like some gentle restraint.

He slowly started to rub the lotion onto her back. It wasn't quite so sore now. And his touch was delicate.

She felt the shirt being put back onto her shoulders. He moved slightly closer.

"Now we'll take a look at that leg" he whispered

His arms wrapped either side of her waist as he started to unbutton her britches. He then slid his hands inside and gently pulled them off, the palms of his hands gently raising her from the bed as he place them on her behind. The Britches fell silently to the floor as he lowered her back onto the bed.

His hands delicately caressed the skin on her thighs tracing a line with his thumbs to her groin. He delicately touched her pubic mound just enough to see her back arch slightly, but not enough to intrude.

He started to massage her thigh muscles, in could feel the weakness in them from them not being used.

He increased the pressure which caused her to quietly cry out and push her body closer to his chest to try and avoid the pain. He relaxed the pressure for a few moments and then increased it again. Each time she pressed her back closer to his body. He felt quite aroused by the response he received from inflicting such small amounts of pain.

After a few minutes he stopped and gently ran his hands across the outside of he legs and gently stroked her bare stomach.

He started to re-button her shirt.

He lifted her onto the bed and gently stroked her cheek.

He then kissed her gently on the forehead.

I'm going to take the bandages of your leg now" he said quietly.

She nodded.

As he removed the bandages he noticed that the swelling was almost gone. The cut made by Charles' knife was surprisingly small for the amount of blood and fluid that had come out.

He grasped her calf with both hands, there was no heat in it. But there was no real muscle mass either.

She looked at him, only now able to speak.

"Is it OK?" she asked

He looked at her and smiled

"It will be fine" he said.

He grabbed the spare bandages which Charles had left on the table and re-bandaged the leg.

He stood up and held out his hands

"Here, sit up" he said

She took his hands and sat on the side of the bed.

He picked up the Britches from the floor started to put them back on her.

He smiled "Put your arms round my neck"

She did as she was asked. He quickly lifted her off the bed, pulled the britches back on and set her down on the bed.

He buttoned them back up. She was still holding around his neck. He looked up at her and smiled.

He scooped her up off the bed and carried her outside.

"Lets sit you down at the table and get you something to eat".

He carried her across to the table where Hosea was sitting and sat her on a chair.

Hosea looked at the young girl.

"How are you my dear" he asked.

"I'm..."she paused for a second. "I think I'm OK"

Dutch returned to the table with a bowl of stew, which he placed on the table before her.

He had a couple of bottles of beer, he passed one to Hosea and took a gulp from the other one.

Ella smelled the stew.

Hosea looked at her and laughed "I think its probably better than the first lot you had"

She put a spoonful of the stew in her mouth. It was good. She quickly started to eat the food, she hadn't realised quite how hungry she was.

Dutch looked at her and laughed. "Steady on" he said "They'll be more if you want it"

She looked at him and lowered the spoon.

She pointed at the bottle in his hand "What's that?" She asked. Her mouth still half full.

Dutch and Hosea exchanged glances.

Dutch passed her the bottle. "Here, try it" he said.

Ella took the bottle, swallowed the food that was in her mouth and took a sip.

She screwed up her face.

Hosea Laughed "Don't you like it he said, as he took a swig from his own bottle.

Ella took another mouthful of stew. "Not really" She said "What is it".

Hosea and Dutch looked at Ella and laughed "Its beer" Dutch replied.

Dutch looked at Ella, "Never had beer and never ridden a horse" Both men Laughed

Ella frowned "Don't make fun of me, its not my fault".

Dutch walked over and gently held her by the shoulders.

"We know" He reassured her. "Don't worry... we'll soon teach you" he said.

Ella was confused. One minute she wanted to run as far away from this man as fast as she could. The next she wanted him close to her. One minute he was being gentle, then he was hurting her or teasing her. The worst thing was she couldn't even talk to anyone about how she felt, although in truth, she didn't really know how she felt. All the people here, although kind...well most of the time, were complete strangers.

He'd told her she could leave, but if she did where would she go.

A sudden commotion snapped her out of daydream, a man she hadn't seen before was yelling.

"The boys are back" yelled Bill

Arthur, Charles and Javier rode into the camp. On the back of Charles' horse was Sean.

She looked across, the rest of the camp had rushed over. All chatting and hugging everyone.

He must be another member of this extended family she thought.

Dutch walked across to Sean and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulders. "Its good to have you back" He said.

"Are you OK"

"I'm fine" he replied "It'll take more than a few bounty hunters to get the better of Sean Maguire"

Charles and Arthur walked across to the table rolling their eyes.

"He done nothing but talk since we left Blackwater" said Charles

Hosea laughed.

Arthur looked across the camp towards Dutch, he was talking to Javier. He patted him on the shoulder and walked towards the table.

"Well done boys" he said, looking and Arthur and Charles.

Arthur looked at Dutch "Trelawny is waiting for you in Valentine. He's shacked up at the hotel tonight, I said you would see him in the morning".

Dutch smiled. "Good...tonight we celebrate the return of young Sean".

That night the camp celebrated. Ella sat round the campfire with the others and listened to stories, whilst the Mexican play the guitar and the others sang along.

She'd started to put names to some of the faces. She also tried the beer again, and decided it wasn't that bad, which made most of the others laugh, especially Dutch and Hosea.

Dutch, Hosea, Arthur and Charles she already knew. The guitar playing Mexican, who she had briefly seen on the night she was rescued was Javier. Sean was the young Irishman whose party this was for. The man who had yelled when they first arrived back was called Bill. The cook whose stew went from yuck to nice, was called Pearson. Then there was Lenny, who seemed quiet, a funny little man with spectacles called Strauss, a priest, called Reverend Swanson, who, she thought was mostly drunk and didn't look much like any Reverend that she had ever seen, and an old man who everyone called Uncle. She wondered whose Uncle he could be. The women, Mary-Beth, Miss Grimshaw, Karen, Tilly and another lady who they had rescued in the mountain called Sadie, all seemed nice. Then there was John and Abigail who had a little boy called Jack. She figured they must be married or together.

The only person she didn't really like the look of was Micah. He just stared at her, he didn't smile, he didn't say anything. She just felt really uncomfortable especially when he was staring at her, which he seemed to do a lot. Also Molly, who also kept staring at her and giving her dirty looks.

The party went on quite late and she ended up dozing off with her head resting on Arthur's shoulder. A little while later she stirred and was being carried back to the tent, she wasn't sure by who, but to be fair she didn't really care, and that was the last thing she remembered before properly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur woke up relatively early. Well considering it was the morning after a party. To be fair, he hadn't drunk a huge amount, not by his standards anyway. It had mainly been beer. Not whisky, because whisky generally left him with a hangover from hell, and a bad mood.

He remembered carrying the sleeping Ella back to Dutch's tent. She'd dropped off to sleep a couple of times during the evening. So Dutch has asked him to take her to bed. She seemed like a good kid. She shouldn't of had to go through what she'd been through in the last few weeks, but he also wondered if being here was the right place for her.

Having said that, if her family had sold her to Colm O'Driscoll, then she was probably better off here.

He glanced across the camp to a far tree. That little O'Driscoll brat was tied up there. 'bout time he opened his mouth and told them what had happened up in that cabin.

He strode across the camp to the tree where the boy was tied. The boy looked panicked.

I'll show him what panicked is he thought.

Arthur grabbed the boy by the throat.

"Right, you little runt" he growled. "Your gonna tell me right now what happened in that cabin in the Grizzlies, or your gonna get exactly the same treatment as that poor kid got."

The boy squeezed his eye shut, and whined.

"I don't know nothing, mister. I ain't an O'Driscoll" he screamed.

Arthur made a fist and tightened his grip on the boys throat.

"Your either gonna talk, or your gonna die" he growled "and if I don't like what you say, your gonna die...real slow"

Arthur had been so intent on threatening the boy, he hadn't even noticed the people who had gathered behind him.

Dutch looked at the boy "You better listen to him, 'cause if he guts you like a pig, I ain't gonna stop him. If I were you, I would start talkin' and we know a little already, so we'll know if you're lying".

The boy looked at Dutch "OK, OK" he shrieked

"But I ain't an O'Driscoll..I've been running with them a couple of months, just looking after the horses mostly"

Dutch looked at him "Don't waste my time boy" he said. "Now talk".

Arthur slightly release his grip on the boys throat.

"OK, OK...they started bringing 'em in a few months back..."

Dutch stopped him, "What do you mean...them?" he growled.

"Girls" the boy said "about one a week" he paused. "They'd take 'em up to the cabin...then..."

"Then what...?" he growled.

"Well they went in, but they never came out...I don't know what happened to 'em, honest mister...I don't know" the boy paused, and then continued.

"Except the last one. She somehow managed to escape...then they caught her"

Arthur, tightened his grip on the boys throat.

"What happened?" he said

"I swear I don't know, they never let me anywhere near the cabin, not even for supplies, but she never came out...and then they didn't bring any more in". He squealed.

Dutch looked at Arthur

"Kill him anyway, he's an O'Driscoll". Dutch turned to leave as Arthur pulled out his knife.

The boy screamed "No wait mister, I had to take a letter to the post for him. I was going to fetch the reply when you got me".

Dutch turned round and held his hand up, to stay Arthur's hand.

The boy continued. "I was s'posed to bring it to 6 point cabin, its where Colm is hold up...I can take you there".

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Take Bill and John and check it out." he said. "Once your done, meet me in Valentine. I'm going to see what Trelawny has found out.

Arthur nodded and cut the boy free. He shoved him towards the horses. "You better not be lying boy, or your days are numbered" he warned.

Dutch rode into Valentine. He hitched the horse outside the general store and walked across to the stables. This errand wouldn't take long, he thought, then he would go and find Trelawny.

He walked into the stables, and the owner looked at him

"Good morning Sir, how can I help"

Dutch smiled to himself, he always found it amusing how people reacted to him, he doubted if they knew he was an outlaw that they would be quite so polite.

"I'm looking for a horse" he said.

The Stable owner smiled "Well, you've come to the right place...did you have something specific in mind?" he asked.

"I'm looking for something small and quiet" he replied. "for a young person to learn on" he said.

"You just might be in luck then, just last week someone brought this one in, was bought for their daughter, but she never rode it" replied the Stable owner.

Dutch looked at the horse it was a little dapple grey mare, it looked quiet enough and was fairly small.

"How much?" he asked.

The Stable owner scratched his chin. "I guess I could let you have it for $25" he said.

"Throw in a saddle, and you have a deal".

The Stable owner frowned and scratched his head "OK" he said, I guess that'll work"

Dutch handed him the money.

"I'll come and collect her in a while".

Dutch walked over to the hotel. He saw Trelawny sitting on the porch out side.

"How was the hotel" he asked.

"About what you would expect for a livestock town, I suppose" he replied. "Lets go to the saloon where we can talk".

The saloon was fairly quiet, which suited the two men. They found a table in the corner and Dutch gestured to the barman for a bottle and 2 glasses.

"So, did you find out anything?" he asked.

Trelawny lowered his voice "Indeed, I did" he said.

"it appears that Mr Maxwell Rowan had a house in Strawberry". He paused.

"The story goes that he moved there, some years ago with a new wife and small child. All was well until about a 5 years ago. The house burnt down, with the wife inside and a stranger" he said.

Dutch looked at him "A stranger?" he said

"Indeed...nobody seems to know who he was. Or nobody was inclined to say"

He continued. "Anyway it appears that 'the law', weren't too convinced it was an accident, So he fled, with his daughter".

Dutch looked at him "to where?" he asked.

Trelawny took a sip of his drink "Well..to here." He said, and raised an eyebrow.

Dutch sat back. "We asked all around, no one has heard of anyone called Maxwell Rowan"

Trelawny smiled "No, and they won't, because he doesn't go by the name of Rowan any more. He goes by the name of Riley."

Trelawny reached into his pocket and took out a photo of a man a woman and a child, and passed it to Dutch.

"This was taken just before the fire, about 5 years ago".

Dutch examined the photograph.

"This is her, he said. Older now but definitely her. He paused. "She looks very much like the mother too". He looked again, "but the father?"

Trelawny smiled again. "That will be, dear boy, because that isn't her father" he said.

Dutch looked confused.

"Don't worry, I was confused too. It appears that mother was a bit free and loose with her affections" he said. "And when she became pregnant. Father left her high and dry".

It appears she married Mr Rowan, or Mr Riley or whatever he wants to call himself, when the child was about two. Which is when they turned up in Strawberry."

Dutch looked at Trelawny "I think I understand".

"Good" Trelawny replied, "because this is where it starts to get complicated."

Dutch raised his eyebrows "How on earth can it be any more complicated".

He poured another drink. I'm going to need this, he thought.

Trelawny continued "Now small towns are a hotbed of gossip, and Strawberry is no different. Rumours started to circulate that Mr Rowan was not being very fatherly to his step daughter." He raised an eyebrow.

"Rumour also has it that Mother found out". He paused "But that's not the worst of it".

Dutch sat there open mouthed. "How can it get any worse" he said.

"The man that they found in the burnt out house had a bullet in him, as did the wife of Mr Rowan/Riley" he said.

Dutch looked at Trelawny. "Does this degenerate have a bounty on his head?" he asked.

Trelawny nodded and pulled a wanted poster out of his pocket. "Double murder and corrupting of a minor $75" he said, as he put the wanted poster on the table.

Dutch shook his head."add to that Human Trafficking, Arthur was right, he said he thought he was a piece of work".

"Question is where do we find him now. If he came here five years ago, looks like the girl was about 12 or 13. He's been holdup around here for the last 5 years. But recently needed $50. Why would he suddenly need money?" Dutch asked.

Trelawny took a drink and scratched his head. "My guess would be either a change of circumstances, a change of job, or a combination of both".

Dutch raised his glass to Trelawny.

"You, my friend have been invaluable. Thank..."

Dutch paused mid sentence.

Trelawny looked across the table. "Has something else occurred to you?" he asked.

Dutch got up. "Come on Trelawny, we have to go to the stable".

Trelawny looked somewhat surprised but followed his friend out the door and in the direction of Valentine stables.

The walked down the main street of Valentine. Dutch looked at Trelawny. "I just bought a horse at the Valentine stables"

"Good for you" replied Trelawny "and...?"

"Not for me...for Ella, it appears she's never learnt how to ride. I guessed she'd need to, if she's going to stay with us and, surprisingly, we don't really have any horses suitable for youngsters who need to learn to ride." Dutch laughed.

Trelawny frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know where you're going with this."

Dutch sighed. "Its possible that the feller that had the horse before, could be Rowan, apparently it was for his daughter, but she never used it."

Trelawny nodded. "Seems a bit too coincidental for anything else".

They had almost reached the stables when Dutch caught site of Arthur riding in. He waved him over.

"Quick son, hitch up your horse, we're going to the stables"

Arthur looked confused.

Trelawny looked at Arthur."Don't worry Arthur, all will become clear very soon".

Arthur dismounted and hitched his horse. He looked at Trelawny and shook his head, why the man couldn't talk straight he would never know.

As they entered the stable, the owner looked at Dutch "Ahh you've come for your horse"

Dutch looked at him, "I have, but I have a question about the previous owner"

The stable owner frowned.

"We can make it worth your while" Trelawny chipped in. "Lets say, if you can help us out, I'll take that Hungarian Half-bred off your hands"

Arthur and Dutch looked at each other with almost the identical expression. Both knew that a horse like that wouldn't come cheap. Dutch hoped that Trelawny had the funds to cover it.

The Stable owner looked at Dutch.

"What do you need to know" he said.

"Did the previous owner of the horse look anything like this" he asked, as he showed the stable owner the family photo.

"He would probably go by the name of Maxwell Riley".

The stable owner nodded.

"Yes Max Riley, I've known him for a few years, never seen him with a wife or child though, he lives out just North of Valentine, near the Cumberland Forest".

Trelawny handed the stable owner a wad of cash.

"I have a few things to attend to in town, I'll come and collect the half-bred in about an hour."

He looked at Dutch and Arthur, "I will see you two gentleman, anon. Good luck".

With that Josiah Trelawny wondered off down the main street of Valentine.

Dutch looked at the stable owner, "I'll pick up the mare this afternoon, I too have some business to attend to" he said.

The Stable owner nodded and Dutch headed back out into the street closely followed by Arthur.

Once they'd mounted up, Dutch and Arthur headed North out of Valentine, towards Cumberland Forrest.

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on" he said.

Dutch smiled and started to tell Arthur everything he knew. By the time he had finished they had nearly reached Cumberland Forrest.

"So what's the plan" asked Arthur.

Dutch smiled "I think once we've found out from the little bastard what he's been up to, you can turn him into the sheriffs office and collect the bounty".

Arthur chuckled. "That Dutch" he said, "is a great plan".

It didn't take long to find the small homestead on the edge of Cumberland Forrest. At first they thought they were at the wrong place. A woman sat on the porch with 2 young teenage boys. It was only when they looked further to the left of the property, they saw a man tending some hogs.

Arthur retrieved his binoculars from his satchel and took a look.

"Certainly looks like him" Arthur said as he passed the binoculars to Dutch.

"Yeah, that's him alright" Dutch said. "Lets go get ourselves a bounty".

When they reached the homestead, the hitched their horses and headed up to the house.

Dutch spoke to the woman on the porch.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, we're looking for your husband."

"Oh he's over feeding the hogs" she said.

Dutch smiled "I don't think I've seen you around much before?"

She Smiled "Truth is, we've only been married for a few weeks". She motioned to the boys "These are my boys, not many men would take on a ready made family, my Max is a saint".

Dutch gave Arthur a knowing look.

"Well Ma'am" He said, and smiled. "We'll head over to the hog pen, and find Max".

Once they were out of earshot of the house, Arthur turned to look at Dutch.

"Can you believe that" he said "She can't know she's just married a...".

"Murderer." he finished Arthurs sentence. "I doubt it, but I think she may be about to find out".

When they reached the hog pen, Dutch called out.

"Mr Riley, could we have a word"

The man tending the hogs left the pen and came over to where they were standing.

Dutch narrowed his eyes, "Or should I say Mr Rowan..."

The colour drained from the man's face.

Arthur quickly grabbed him from behind and tied his wrists together.

"Now Mr Rowan, perhaps you could explain this?" He shoved the wanted poster in his face

"But more importantly this..." He did the same with the note from the O'Driscoll camp.

The man looked panicked "Its not my fault..."

Dutch pulled the gun from his holster and pointed the barrel straight at his head.

"I have your step daughter, she's safe, not that you probably care as $50 is probably more important. Plenty of hog feed for $50" he sneered.

"What happened, did she become a liability, or get in the way of you playing happy families".

"I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen" he stuttered.

"Why?" Dutch asked "Because you didn't want a gun pointed at your head or to face justice for murdering your wife?"

The man's face changed.

"She was a whore" he yelled "And her daughter was a fucking whore as well".

It took all Dutch's self control not to pull the trigger, instead he slammed the butt of the pistol into the man's jaw. Maxwell Rowan fell to the floor.

He looked at Arthur "Get him out of here". He handed the wanted poster to Arthur. Take him to the Sheriff in Valentine. I'm going to go pick up the horse".

Arthur stared at Dutch, he could see that he was livid.

"What about Colm and the other girls?" He asked.

Dutch looked at Arthur for a moment. "I don't know right nowt". He snapped.

Arthur stowed Maxwell Rowan onto the back of his horse. The woman on the porch was distraught, Dutch was too annoyed to talk to her, so Arthur told her to head over to the Sheriffs at Valentine, but warned her not to expect her new husband to come home anytime soon.

With that out of the way they both headed back to the Valentine. Dutch headed to the stable to pick up the little dapple grey mare, while Arthur dropped Rowan off at the Sherriffs office. It didn't take long to hand in Rowan and pick up the $75 bounty.

The sheriff was pretty surprised, to say the least when he realised that he'd been a stones throw from Valentine for the past 5 years. He didn't ask about Ella, so Arthur guessed he didn't know many details, which kind of suited them. The poor girl had been through enough in the past few weeks. Then they both headed back to camp.

Arthur handed Dutch $50. "25 for you, 25 for me and 25 for the box" he said.

It seemed to improve his mood.

Dutch smiled. "I know I can always rely on you son".

As they approached the camp Arthur looked and Dutch.

"Are you gonna tell her?" he asked.

Dutch shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't think she knows that Rowan wasn't her real father, there no way to find out who her real father was, or if he's still alive, or if he was the man with a bullet in his head in the burnt out house. Maybe when she's back on her feet and a bit more settled".

Arthur nodded. Lately he hadn't always agreed with Dutch, but this time he was sure he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur and Dutch entered the camp at horseshoe overlook at a gentle walk. They'd taken the trip back at a relatively leisurely pace, because they didn't know how fit the new horse was, and it also gave time for Dutch's mood to improve a little. By the time they reached the path he had more or less calmed down. The money that Arthur had given him from the bounty also helped improve his mood.

Dutch suddenly glanced at Arthur.

"I'm sorry son" he said. "With everything that's happened I forgot to ask how it went with that O'Driscoll boy?"

Arthur flushed slightly "Oh that" he said. "Little runt actually saved my life"

Dutch laughed "Do I really want to know?" he asked.

"I got jumped by an O'Driscoll at the cabin, so he shot him. Must have picked up one of the revolvers off a dead O'Driscoll" he said.

Dutch frowned. "Did you cut him loose then?"

Arthur shrugged "Nah, he was too afraid Colm would hunt him down, so I've told him he can look after the horses for us."

He gestured to the little horse. "Just as well if your going to keep going off buying horses for people".

Dutch looked across at Arthur "As I recall, when me and Hosea took you under our wing, one of the first things we got, you was a horse".

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, you nicked it off a bounty hunter if I remember correctly".

Dutch laughed. "yes, I did".

As they reached the hitching post, Dutch glanced across at the O'Driscoll boy who was brushing one of the he horses.

"Hey, boy" he yelled. The boy got up, he looked terrified, but ran over.

"What's your name boy?" Dutch glared at him.

"Kieran, Sir...Kieran Duffy" he said.

"Well Kieran Duffy" he said "Take care of these horses, especially that little mare, or you'll have me to answer to".

He turned his back on the boy and stifled a grin.

Once they were out of earshot he grinned at Arthur.

"Sir is it now". Both men laughed as they headed into camp.

As they walked across the camp they heard a shriek of laughter come from the poker table.

Ella was perched on a chair and Karen was standing next to her, with an arm round her shoulder.

Sean and Uncle, were opposite. Both weren't looking too happy.

Dutch walked across to the table. "What's going on here then?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Ella look around and smiled. "Karen is teaching me how to play poker" she giggled.

Karen whispered something in Ella's ear. Ella's face straightened. "All-in" she said, as she pushed all her chips into the middle. The two men looked at her, and pushed their chips into the middle of the table, glancing at each other, sure that this wasn't going to end well.

Karen look from one to the other. "OK boys, lets see what you've got" she said.

They didn't have much, Sean had a pair of 3's and Uncle had a pair of Jacks.

Ella gave another shriek of laughter, and put her cards on the table.

" 3 aces". She grabbed all the chips and drew them towards her.

As she laughed she leaned back on the chair a little too hard and it tipped backwards and started to fall.

Dutch rushed forward and caught it. He smiled down at her "Careful my little card sharp" he said.

She smiled back, he brushed a stray lock of hair off of her face, and righted the chair.

Ella looked at Karen. "How much did I win this time" she asked.

Karen looked at the pile of chips on the table. "Reckon about 3 dollars" she said, and grinned.

Sean got up and sighed "Well she's cleaned me out" he said as he walked away.

Dutch turned Ella's chair around "looks like you've been having fun today" he smiled.

Ella smiled back "I have, but I missed you today, and look" she said as she rolled up her trouser leg.

Ella showed Dutch her leg, it had no bandages on it.

"Charles took off the bandages, he says I don't need them any more." She smiled.

Dutch was about to say something but didn't get a chance.

"And look" she said, hardly catching her breath. Charles gave me a present. Ella pulled out a make do crutch, got up from the chair and started to hobble up and down.

Dutch laughed. "Well, haven't you had a busy day. And haven't you turned into a little chatterbox".

Dutch looked at her for a moment. She seemed like such a child, he thought. Not really knowing anything of the world, or having any experiences.

He looked at her. "I have a surprise for you too" he said.

She smiled at him "What is it?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"You'll have to wait and see" he removed his neck scarf and covered her eyes with it.

"I can't see" she said,

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder, "come with me." he said.

He guided Ella to where the horsed were hitched. The little grey mare still had the saddle on.

He removed the blindfold and turned her to face the horse.

"This is yours" he said

She looked at him "but..."

"I know" he said, "you can't ride, but if you're going to stay with us, your going to have to learn."

Do you want to stay? He asked

She looked at him and smiled "Yes I do."

"Good he said." With that he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and gently put her on the horse.

She grabbed the horn of the saddle with both hands as if it were the only thing holding her on there.

He'd wondered if she had been telling the truth about never being on a horse, but by the look on her face right now, he knew it was true.

He laughed and looked at her. "Relax, you need to hold the reins. he said

He tried to take one of her hands from the horn of the saddle, but she was gripping it so tightly. He cupped his hand over hers.

He looked her in the eye. "Let go" he said.

She, hesitated, then let go with one hand. The other hand gripped even tighter.

He opened her hand a placed the rein in it.

"Now" he said "you need to hold this really gently because you don't want to hurt her do you?"

Ella shook her head, too terrified to speak.

"Now do the same with the other hand, If you feel unsteady, hook your fingers in her mane" he said quietly.

Ella did as she was told.

Dutch walked to the front of the mare and started leading her down the path.

"She's moving" Ella shrieked

Dutch stifled a laugh, "yes she is, but that's the general idea" he said "now just relax."

Dutch lead the horse up and down the path for about 10 minutes, telling Ella when to squeeze with her legs, when to pull gently on the reins to slow her, and how to turn her.

As they headed back toward the hitching area for the last time, when they were about 10 yards from the post, he let go.

"See" he said raising his hands "you can ride."

She turned to look at him and gasped, then smiled, and gently pulled the reins until the little mare stopped.

Ella gently patted the horse and stroked its neck.

She glanced at Dutch with a worried look on her face.

"How do I get off" she said.

He laughed. "well for now, you'll have to have some help"

He walked over and placed both hands on her waist. He paused savouring the touch of her body. After a while he picked her up and gently placed her on the ground, and passed the make do crutch back to her, which was leaning against the hitching post.

As they walked back to his tent, he placed his hand on her back. It was beginning to get dark.

"I think I might go to bed" She said.

He smiled "Off you go, at least now you're are mobile, I wont have to keep carrying you everywhere"

"I'll see you in the morning?" It was half statement, half question.

"Yes you will" he replied.

She pressed her lips to his cheek "Thank you" she whispered and disappeared inside the tent.

Dutch walked over to the table where Hosea was sitting.

"Well?" asked Hosea.

Dutch recounted the details of what had transpired during the day. He also told him about the brief riding lesson.

"So she really had never been on a horse?" he exclaimed

"Not unless she was faking it, and the look on her face, she clearly wasn't" Dutch replied.

Hosea took a deep breath.

"Dutch, what is it with you and this girl" he said. " Why don't you just cut her loose, take her to the Sheriffs office in Valentine and see if they can find her family"

Dutch stared at Hosea " I can't believe your even suggesting that, after what I just told you. If the slimy toad manages to talk his way out of the jail, she'd be back to square one"

Hosea paused "People are beginning to notice how you are with this girl. She's just a kid, Dutch. Are you sure you're not just trying to help her, to make up for the woman at Blackwater"

Dutch looked at Hosea his face flushed angrily.

"People!..Notice!.. Notice what? And for your information this has nothing to do with the woman in Blackwater."

Hosea lowered his voice "Dutch, I'm only saying this because I'm your friend and I care."

He looked at Hosea still angry "Just back off! I know what I'm doing" with that he stormed off, back to his tent.

Hosea watched him leave, wondering to himself if he really knew what he was doing.

Next morning, Dutch rose early. He'd had trouble sleeping after the argument with Hosea. He kept thinking about what Hosea had said. He was still slightly angry that the man was trying to second guess him.

Charles was also up early, but that was normal for Charles. He often wondered why people needed so much sleep.

Dutch beckoned him over.

"Thank you for making the crutch for Ella, he said, Its made her a lot more mobile.

Charles nodded. "Everything is fine now except for that calf muscle. She needs to start using it, otherwise the leg will be useless."

Dutch frowned "What can we do?" he asked.

"Did you massage her thigh" he asked.

Dutch smiled, thinking about massage he had given her a few nights ago "he nodded".

"Well" Charles said. "you probably need to do similar on her calf muscle." He paused. "I think her leg may have not been used for sometime before we found her, so the muscle is a lot more wasted. You also need to make her put weight on the leg for a few minutes each day. It will be painful, but necessary".

Dutch nodded and returned to the tent.

Ella was propped up on her elbows looking towards the door.

"Did you hear that" he asked.

"Some of it..this is going to hurt, isn't it?" she said.

"Not too much" he lied.

Dutch gently rolled the leg of the britches up. He'd seen the other evening how little muscle there was, when he had bandaged the leg.

He gently ran his hands up the front of her leg before grasping the back of her calf digging his thumb and fingers into the non existent muscle.

She screamed and fell back down, gripping the side of the mattress and arching her back in an almost physical attempt to pull herself away from the painful massage.

After about 5 minutes, Dutch paused to give her a break. After a few moments he started to repeat the process.

She wailed "No Dutch, please don't... it hurts" He looked at her, but ignored her screams. She writhed on the bed and attempted to pull away, but he had a tight grip on her ankle.

After a few moments he stopped and she lay still on the bed exhausted.

He sat on the side of her bed and put one hand either side of her shoulder, he lowered his face so it was a few inches above hers.

"Ella" He said.

She opened her eyes to see an icy stare.

"There is one thing you need to know" He said

She swallowed hard.

"Nobody...nobody ever tells Dutch Van Der Linde No!"

He pause for a few seconds.

"Now lay still".

Dutch moved from the side of the bed and grasped her calf and continued the painful massage until he was satisfied.

During the process Ella still screamed in pain, but she no longer tried to pull away.

Once he had finished he gently stroked her leg and finally rolled the leg of the britches back down.

Tears were running down Ella's face and she looked at him angrily.

"I hate you" she screamed at him.

He sat on the side of the bed and cupped her cheek in his right hand and stroked her head with his left hand.

In spoke quietly "No you don't" he said

After a few moments she sat up and buried her head his chest and started to sob.

He held her until the sobbing had subsided. Then laid her gently back down on the bed.

Exhausted she closed her eyes.

Dutch left the tent and sat down at the table. Arthur came over and handed him a beer.

"what was that all about" he asked.

Dutch explained about the leg, and what Charles had suggested.

He looked at Arthur "Well its done now, at least for today." He said.

"Its for her own good" Arthur said calmly

"True." Replied Dutch, "but I don't think she see's it that way."

"What is she doing now" Arthur asked.

"Sleeping for now, and apparently she hates me" he laughed.

"Of course she does" Arthur grinned. "How many times did me and John hate you, its just easier when boys hate you" he said.

Dutch Laughed. "I wasn't put into this world to be loved, but I get the job done".

Dutch thought for a bit. "I'll take her out on the horse later, that should cheer her up".

Arthur laughed, "or scare her half to death". Dutch laughed.

He took another gulp of his beer, disappointed to find that the bottle was empty.

Dutch sure had a soft spot for that girl, but he wondered if it was more than that.

It was early afternoon and Ella still hadn't emerged from Dutch's tent. Dutch had been chatting with with Mary-Beth and some of the boys about another potential train job. There was also the possibility of the bank in Valentine, but that would need some further scoping out.

Arthur had suggested he go back to the sheriffs office to see if he could pick up a few more bounties, and Micah was keen on doing a stagecoach job.

Hosea had also got in contact with a feller at Emerald Ranch who they might be able to deal with, but he needed Arthur to tag along.

All in all Dutch was pretty pleased that they had potential work on the horizon, and money would soon be rolling in..

Arthur and Hosea decided to head off to see what they could do at Emerald ranch.

Micah was a bit pissed off as he wanted Arthur to do the stagecoach job with him But as Arthur said "I can't split myself in half", Micah agreed that they would delay it until next week, as it did the same run each week.

With everybody more or less occupied, Dutch decided go back to the tent, to see if Ella was asleep or just sulking.

Ella lay on the bed with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling.

As Dutch walked in she sat up. She gave a weak smile and looked down at the floor

"I don't really hate you" she said

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed and tipped her chin up with his fingers.

She looked at him.

"I know you don't" he said, and smiled.

He grabbed the crutch and passed it to her.

"Now lets go outside" he said.

"I must look awful" she said touching her tear stained cheek.

He laughed. "You look perfectly fine to me."

Ella hobbled outside

Dutch put his hand on her back and guided her towards the horses.

"Come on lets go out for a ride"

She looked alarmed. "What on the horses."

Dutch laughed. "Yes on the horses"

Dutch lifted Ella onto the dapple grey mare and then mounted The Count.

She gently squeezed with her leg and the horse moved forward. She wrapped her fingers in the soft main, to make sure that she didn't accidentally pull it in the mouth, and they both rode side by side along the path that lead from the camp.

Ella glanced over at Dutch.

"Thank you" she said.

He smiled. "What for" he replied.

"Oh just about everything" she said. "The horse, teaching me to ride, taking me out here today".

They reached a small clearing surrounded by trees.

Dutch gently reined in his horse.

"Lets stop here" he said.

Ella, gently pulled the reins to slow her horse.

Dutch jumped off the count and hitched him to a tree, then walked over to Ella and lifted her from the horse.

"Here he said" and offered her his arm, she limped towards the centre of the clearing, with him, barely being able to put any weight on her leg. She kept glancing over her shoulder.

"What's the matter" he said.

She looked frightened. "What if they come" she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The other men...from the c..c..cabin" she said.

Dutch stopped. He turned to face her and took her hands in his.

"Sit" he commanded in a gentle voice.

She sank to the ground and sat on the grass looking up at him.

He sat in front or her and gently touched her face.

"Let them come" he said. He pulled his revolver from its holster and held it up. "They will only come once".

She smiled, feeling reassured that she was safe, but then she always felt safe when she was with Dutch.

He put the revolver back in its holster.

"I've never met anyone quite like you" she said, staring at his face and focussing on his eyes. She suddenly felt powerless, but she always did, when he looked at her or spoke to her.

He moved closer and gently kissed Ella's lips, she shivered and moved forward to kiss him back.

He gently lowered her to the ground and kissed her a little bit harder, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue. She showed no resistance, so he move his hand to the inside of her shirt. Caressing the skin and slowly moving his hand until it made contact with her breast.

His hand caressed her nipple gradually squeezing harder until she let out a gasp.

She felt the need to surrender to his touch.

For a brief moment he stopped kissing her, but she pushed her lips towards his with an intensity he hadn't expected.

With a sense of urgency, he unbuttoned her shirt and trousers. Exploring the rest of her body with his tongue.

As his tongue invaded her body, she was surprised how the intense reaction of her own body overwhelmed her.

Enjoying the response, Dutch unbuttoned his trousers, unable to restrain himself any longer. Aware of the vulnerable girl beneath him he gently lowered himself inside her, she let out a groan of pleasure as she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself harder into him. He obliged and pumped hard and fast, until they both erupted into a peak of pleasure.

They lay entwined for a few more moments, he then withdrew slowly.

Dutch moved so that he sat on the grass beside her. He looked at the beautiful young woman, realising that she was finally his. His hand slowly moved to caress her face, and their lips met again, this time in a passionate, tender kiss.

When their lips parted, she looked him in the eye and whispered.

"I never knew it could be like this"

He looked at her with a lust he struggled to control. "For us, it will always be like this." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Hosea and Arthur rode out to Emerald Ranch as planned to meet up with Seamus.

Seamus worked at the ranch but had a rather nifty sideline going on.

Hosea was attempting to cut some sort of deal, but Arthur thought the feller was like some sort of yokelly jerk, and almost told him as much.

As usual, Hosea managed to calm the waters with diplomacy, and Seamus, being the sneaky bastard that he was, said he would deal, but only if they did a job for him.

As it was, the job was dead easy. Rob a house and grab a stagecoach. They waited until nightfall, then Arthur stripped the house of anything valuable, while Hosea found the stagecoach.

All in all it was a pretty easy nights work.

Once they'd finished the pair of them rode back to camp.

Hosea was looking troubled.

"What's the matter, Hosea? That was a pretty sweet job we just pulled" Arthur asked him. He did enjoy doing jobs with Hosea. It always went without a hitch, and Hosea always managed to pull them off with a calmness that Arthur envied.

Hosea glanced at Arthur, not sure whether to tell him what was troubling him. But the two of them were closed, and shared a bond much like father and son.

"I'm worried about Dutch" he said, he paused "and the girl".

Arthur laughed. "I'd be more worried about the girl than about Dutch".

Hosea gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh come on Hosea" he said. "You know what Dutch is like with the ladies."

"She's only a kid" exclaimed Hosea. "You don't think..."

Arthur laughed "She may act like a kid, but you saw her on the table at Colter" he said and raised his eyebrows. "She's definitely a woman".

"Arthur" he said, obviously shocked as he was reminded of that evening.

"Nothing I'm sayin' ain't true" said Arthur. "Granted, she's a bit naive, but not as naive as all that".

"Well nothing good will come of it, that much I do know" Hosea sighed.

Arthur looked concerned."You didn't tell him that, did you"

Hosea shrugged. "Well not in so many words".

Arthur whistled the air in through his teeth "I bet he's pissed at you." he said.

Dutch could have stayed with Ella in the glade all night. There was little talk, but there didn't need to be. She made him feel young, and energised. He loved her youthful Naivety and the way she looked at him with adoring eyes. He hadn't felt like this for a long time, not since Annabelle.

The sun was beginning to set, and he knew that it would be foolish to be away from camp after dark.

He stood up and took her hands.

"We have to go back now" he whispered.

She looked disappointed, but stood up and pressed her head to his chest. He held her close for a moment, then put his hands on waist to effortlessly put her on the back of the little mare.

He mounted The Count and they started the short ride back to camp.

They rode side by side, as close to each other as possible. Dutch stroking her leg or back or cheek at every possible opportunity.

When they arrived back he jumped off his horse, and plucked her from the back of her horse. He didn't put her down, but carried her towards his tent.

"Aren't you going to put me down so I can walk?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "No he said I'm going to carry you back to my bed."

She giggled and snuggled into his chest.

Arthur was late rising. He didn't usually sleep in, but as he and Hosea hadn't got back to camp until the early hours, he didn't feel too guilty.

He was, however, surprised at how quiet it was at that time of day.

Usually there was a lot of noise by this time, with people rushing about doing chores and talking.

He headed towards the main campfire. A pot of stew was on the go and Abigail and Sadie were standing there drinking coffee.

"Morning Ladies" he said, as he poured a cup of coffee "Where is everyone?"

"Looks like they're all going be late risers like you today" Sadie said with a grin.

Arthur frowned. "Well me and Hosea have an excuse, we were out on a job for half the night"

Abigail looked at Arthur, "well when you're a mother you dont have an option to lay about all day!" and with that she walked off.

Arthur smiled at Sadie "Well that's me told I suppose".

He looked around the camp "Seriously though, where the hell is everyone".

Sadie glanced around.

"Not sure where Bill and Micah are, Lenny is on guard duty, Sean's...well you know Sean, he's not exactly an early riser. Uncle and the Reverend are probably still blind drunk somewhere..."

"And Dutch and Ella" he said looking towards the close doors of Dutch's tent.

Sadie shook her head "I ain't even going there." she laughed and walked away.

Ella awoke next to Dutch, he was bare chested and propped up in bed looking down at her. She ran her hand across his bare chest, liking the sensation of his chest hair across her fingers. He cupped his hand on her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. He stood up and stretched. "We can't stay in bed all day" he laughed, as he reached for his shirt.

He then turned to look at her.

"You know whats going to happen now" he said with a serious look on his face.

She shook her head.

He walked over to the be and picked up her lower leg and kissed her foot.

Her face crumpled "Please Dutch...don't."

He ignored her pleads, which turned to cries as he completed the painful massage.

After yesterday he felt even worse about doing this, but he knew it had to be done, even if she hated him for it again.

If the camp wasn't awake, it soon woke up with the sound of Ella's screams coming from Dutch's tent.

After everything went quiet he emerged from the tent as though nothing had happened.

He called over to Tilly.

"Miss Tilly, would you mind retrieving Ella's crutch from over near the hitching post" he asked.

She nodded and ran across the camp to retrieve it.

By the time she came back, the tent flap was open, a look inside saw a tear stained Ella sitting on the bed.

Tilly went inside and passed her the crutch.

She put her hand on her shoulder and asked "Ella, are you ok?"

Ella nodded and hobbled outside and sat at the table.

Sadie looked across from where she was standing. Poor kid she thought. She grabbed a bowl of stew from the pot and placed it in front of Ella on the table.

"Here you go. Have something to eat" she said. Ella looked up and forced a smile, and started to eat.

She looked at Sadie. "Mrs Adler..." She said. Sadie looked at her and sighed "My name is Sadie...just call me Sadie" she said.

Ella swallowed a mouthful of food. "Sadie, will you help me with my horse". She said. "I want to try looking after her a bit, It will give me something to do...only I haven't really looked after a horse before."

Sadie smiled. "Of course I will". Sadie was slightly grateful. She hadn't really had a purpose since she was rescued from the ordeal at her house. She also felt a sort of bond with Ella as they had both suffered at the hands of the O'Driscolls.

Dutch sat with Hosea and Arthur, listening about the job they had done the previous night.

"So did you get much" he asked.

"Couple hundred dollars" he said "plus we can offload any coaches or wagons to the Seamus that we come across" said Arthur

Hosea looked at the other two men "And any valuables that may come our way. I think we've made a good contact there, no questions asked" he said.

Dutch nodded. "Good, but we need to find a big score. All the little stuff trickling in keeps us in day to day supplies, but we really need a big take if we're going to get out of here for good." he said.

"What about the bank in Valentine?" Arthur asked. Dutch nodded. "Bill and Karen are taking another look at that today".

Arthur nodded. "Well, hopefully me and Micah will look at robbing that stage next week, he reckons its full of payroll, in the meantime I'll check in with the Valentine sheriff. See if he's got any bounties need collecting. I'll be in his good books after handing in the last one" he shot a look at Dutch.

"Wonder if they've hung the bastard yet" Dutch said, with a steely glare.

"Guess I'll find out when I go in" Arthur said, hoping that he had indeed, swung.

Sadie was showing Ella, how to best brush her horse, pick out its feet and feed it so she didn't get bit.

"Your horse has quite a sweet nature" she said. "But you still have to be a bit careful round the back end. You don't wanna get kicked in the head" she joked.

Ella looked at her and laughed. "That ain't even funny" she said. "Considering my present predicament" she looked down at her leg.

Sadie touched her arm gently."How long is that gonna go on for, I mean, what goes on when I hear you screaming in the mornings?"

Ella sighed and swallowed trying not to tear up. I don't know." She said, as her voice quivered. She took a deep breath. "But its supposed to help, I think, so I'll just have to put up with it, I guess".

Sadie quickly changed the subject "So what are you going to call her?" she said pointing to the horse.

Ella thought for a minute "I don't know, I thought I might call her Arthur" Both women laughed.

"Well he was the one that found me first, and I'm not sure Dutch would appreciate if I called my horse after him". Sadie laughed.

"I'm not sure that Arthur would either" she said.

"Not sure Arthur would what?" he said, as he approached the two women.

Ella's face reddened. Sadie laughed.

"Ella was going to call her new horse Arthur!"she said.

Ella flashed a look at Sadie "Sadie ssshhh".

Arthur laughed. "I'm not sure what to think about that" he said. "Because that horse is female".

The two women joined him laughing.

Dutch walked across to the horses. "What are you three conspiring". He laughed.

"We're deciding what to call my horse." Ella said, smiling.

"What's so funny about that" He asked.

Arthur looked at Dutch "They want to call it Arthur...or Dutch" Both men laughed.

Ella turned to Dutch "Dutch...?" she said.

He looked at her "Are you talking to me or the horse", he joked.

"Can I get some new clothes" she asked. Both Arthur and Sadie were taken aback.

"I only have your old shirt and these britches, and I don't even have any shoes"

Dutch smiled "Ok, he said. I guess we can go in to Valentine and get you some things."

Arthur cast Dutch a warning glance. "Is that a good idea?"

Dutch looked at Arthur "It'll be fine, my boy. It'll be good for her"

Sadie looked at Arthur and Dutch. "You mind if I tag along. I could do with a change of clothes myself".

Dutch nodded."Of course. It might do you some good as well". The two women smiled at each other. This was going to be fun.

"Boy" Dutch yelled across at Kieran."Get these horses ready, we're heading out".

It didn't take long before the horses were saddled up and ready.

Dutch picked Ella up and put her on the horse. He looked at her "You ok, this will be quite a ride".

She nodded smiling, It was nice to be riding out with him again, even if Sadie and Arthur were tagging along.

Arthur, held Sadie's horse and offered a hand. She looked at him and grinned. "I don't think you need to lift me on to my horse, thanks all the same". He stifled a laugh, and once Sadie was mounted, he mounted his own horse.

Dutch jumped up on The Count and stashed Ella's crutch in on his saddle, and they headed out.

After walking down the path from the camp, he looked at Ella. "Lets go a bit faster today." He said. Ella squeezed with her legs and the horse moved up into a trot. She grasped the main a bit tighter, but after a few minutes relaxed. Dutch looked across and gave her a reassuring smile.

It didn't take long for the four to reach Valentine. They hitched the horses outside the general store.

Dutch looked at the women, "Go on you two, go shopping. I'll just sit out here." He pulled a large cigar from his pocket and relaxed on the front porch of the store. "I know what women can be like when they go shopping!" He joked.

Arthur gave Dutch a knowing look "I'm going to pop and see the Sheriff." He said, and wandered across the street.

Arthur walked into the Sheriffs office. He was leaning back in his chair contemplating the empty cells.

Arthur cast a look at the cells and thought to himself. That bastard finally got what he deserved.

The sheriff looked at Arthur, "Glad you've come by, seems that fellow you bought in was innocent" He said. The colour drained from Arthurs face. The Sheriff continued. "We had to cut him loose". Arthur swallowed hard. "I hope you don't want the bounty back" he said. The sheriff laughed "No son, it was a legitimate bounty at the time". Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was gonna be chucked in the cell for kidnapping.

"So what happened to him then?" he said.

Sheriff looked, not wanting to give out too much information. "Walked out of here, guess he went back to his family." He motioned to the notice board, which was behind Arthur.

"Got another one if your interested, same crime infact" he said. "Bounty is a bit less though, only a double murder".

Arthur spun round and only just stopped himself from gasping. "Staring back at him was the childhood picture of Ella".

The sheriff continued. "Course she won't look exactly like that, she'll be about 17 or 18, but you should be able to make a likeness. We'll need her alive though, just in case you haul in the wrong person..." He paused. "Like last time".

Arthur grabbed the poster off the wall and shoved it in his pocket. He composed himself before he turned around to look at the Sheriff.

"Sure" he said. "I'll see what I can do.

Dutch was still relaxing on the porch of the general store when Arthur dashed across to find him.

"Where are the girls...we have to go...NOW" . He said, an alarmed look on his face.

Dutch looked at him " They're still in the store, whats...." he didnt have a chance to finish the sentence.

"We have to go right now." He pulled out the wanted poster and showed it to Dutch.

"What the f..." . Arthur shoved the poster back in his pocket.

"Go get the girls." Arthur interrupted, I'll ready the horses.

Dutch jumped up from the seat and ran to the door of the store. He stopped and composed himself for a second before he opened the door and entered.

"Come on girls, you've had plenty of time to buy up the shop" he said, smiling at the store owner.

The store owner smiled back as the two women emerged from the dressing room.

He looked at both of them, paying most attention to Ella. "Very nice, Ladies" he said. "Now something has come up, so we need to head home, Arthur will help you onto your horse Ella, while I settle the bill". He smiled at the store owner. And chucked fifty dollars on the counter.

"This should cover it" he said, and quickly followed the women out of the store. The store owner watched him leave open mouthed. This sure was his lucky day. He thought.

By the time Dutch emerged, Arthur had put Ella on her horse. She looked at Dutch "What's the matter" she said, a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing for you to worry about, but we need to get back and quickly" he said.

"Hold tight on the mane" he said, "we need to get back fast".

They left Valentine as fast as they could.

Dutch rode next to Ella to make sure she didnt fall and Arthur rode next to Sadie.

Sadie looked at Arthur "What's going on" She said. "If its them damn O'Driscolls, I'll kill 'em".

Arthur shook his head "Its nothing, we need to get back" She gave him a disapproving look. "I know nothing when I see it, and this ain't it." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella was exhilarated. The ride back from Valentine had been so much fun. She had never expected to be galloping back from Valentine, well to be honest, she hadn't expected to be galloping anywhere. Coupled with that and the new clothes, and she felt like she'd found in new friend in Sadie. The other women were nice, especially Karen. But she liked Sadie a lot.

Once they got back, Dutch jumped off the count and retrieved Ella's crutch. He quickly picked her off the little horse and stood her on the ground.

Sadie had also dismounted, but Arthur had not.

After Sadie hitched her horse she went over to Arthur and leant on the side of his horse her hand touching its neck. She looked up at Arthur.

"Arthur what's going on?" she said, in a hushed voice. Arthur cast a glance at Ella to make sure she was otherwise occupied. "I can't talk now" he whispered, "but I'll speak with you later" he said.

Sadie just looked at him and shook her head.

Dutch saw that Arthur hadn't dismounted, so he gently touched Ella's face. "I have to ride out with Arthur, there's something we need to do." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. He turned to look at Sadie.

"Mrs Adler, would you mind looking after Ella?" he didn't wait for her to respond. "Thank you" he said.

The two women walked across the camp, Ella, kept looking back at Dutch wondering what was going on.

Dutch jumped back up on his horse. "Come on Dutch, we need to sort this out" Arthur said.

The pair of riders hurriedly left the camp and headed back towards Valentine.

"Arthur, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Arthur looked at Dutch "They think Ella murdered her mother and the stranger, and then set the house on fire" he exclaimed. "We need to find Maxwell Rowan and find out what the hell is going on" he said.

"How is that even possible, She was only 12 or 13 at the time" he said.

"That exactly what we need to find out" said Arthur.

The two men rode through Valentine hardly slowing at all, one man nearly got run down and yelled after the pair "Maniacs, slow the hell down".

After that, several times Arthur yelled ahead "Get outta the damn way", until they made it through town and pushed on to the small holding at Cumberland Forrest.

As they reached the house the woman yelled at her two sons get inside and screamed at the pair "Get the hell of my property" and pointed a shotgun at them.

Dutch tried to calm her down. "We only want to talk to your husband"

She screamed at him "That's what you said last time".

Maxwell Rowan appeared at the door.

"Go inside" he said calmly to his wife "I'll sort this out".

His wife ran inside and l closed the door behind her, after shoving the shotgun in his hand.

He looked across at the two men and said "I hope I'm not going to have to use this!"

Dutch shook his head and dismounted and put his hands up "we just want to talk" he said.

The three men walked across to the hog pen, Dutch looked at Maxwell Rowan. "Do you want to tell me exactly what's going on, and what happened in Strawberry Five years ago. He said.

Maxwell Rowan looked at him "what's it to you? He said.

Dutch glanced at Arthur and then back at Rowan.

"She's my lover" he said.

Arthur looked at Dutch stunned, but listened, while Maxwell Rowan began to relate the story.

"I married Ella's mother, Sarah,"He said "When Ella was about two. She came from Blackwater and we bought a house in Strawberry. At that time I didn't know who Ella's father was and raised her as my own. I don't think Ella knew either, and Sarah never spoke of him"

Maxwell Rowan Paused.

"All was well, or so I thought until a man moved in to Strawberry when Ella was about 12. His name was Ethan Collier" He sighed.

"Ethan Collier, was Ella's father, and whilst I was away from the house, My wife Sarah was sleeping with him. Ethan Collier was a vile man, and one day he decided that Sarah wasn't enough for him and he wanted his own daughter as well." Maxwell Rowan rubbed his eyes.

Retelling this story was obviously hard for him. Dutch and Arthur looked at him aghast.

He sighed and continued. "Ella was a bright little girl, I think she knew what he was doing was wrong. She didn't want any part of it. He chased her into the bedroom and before he had a chance to do anything she pulled the revolver out of the night stand" He paused " I always kept one by the side of the bed for emergencies. Pointed it at him and shot him in the head." he stopped for a moment.

"For some reason that day, I cant exactly remember why, I came home early, I heard the shot as I was heading down the street, so ran to the house. Ella was standing in the bedroom with a look of shock on her face, her mother was staring at her angrily yelling that she had shot her father and that she was going to pay. I'm not sure why, but she pointed the gun at her mother and shot her too"

Dutch and Arthur exchanged glances again and were speechless.

Maxwell Rowan continued. "She looked at me and put the gun down and said" Tears welled up in Maxwell Rowan's eyes. "You're my daddy aren't you?" he took a deep breath and continued.

"I told her to go and wait outside and I set the house ablaze, she was crying and begged me not to, but it was the only way. We left and moved to here. I kept her out of site for the next 5 years just in case anyone had come after us. Recently I thought it might be safe so I started letting her out of the house a bit more" He sighed. "That was a mistake".

Dutch stood there looking at Maxwell Rowan. For the first time feeling hugely sorry for the man.

"What about Colm O'Driscoll" he asked.

Maxwell Rowan looked angry. "He threatened to blackmail me, said he wanted fifty Dollars to keep quiet. I didn't have Fifty dollars. So I tried to sell stuff to get the money together. Even sold the horse I had bought for Ella as I thought she ought to learn to ride."

Dutch looked at Arthur "That explains that then".

Maxwell Rowan continued." he came back and I said I had twenty five and I'd try and get the rest to give him, but he wasn't having any of it. He said either I signed a piece of paper to say that I'd given her to him, or he would shoot me and take her anyway. Sometimes I wish he'd shot me" he said, as held his head in his hands.

Dutch put his arm round the man's shoulders. "Go to your new family Mr Rowan. Your daughter...I mean step daughter is safe." He said.

Arthur looked at Maxwell Rowan "Does she remember any of it?" He asked

He looked at Arthur and shook his head "I don't honestly know. After leaving Strawberry we never spoke of it again". He walked back to the house head bent, leaving Dutch and Arthur standing by the hog pen.

Arthur and Dutch returned to their horses and rode back to the camp in silence. Both men shocked at the story they had just been told.

Just before reaching the camp, Arthur looked at Dutch. "What are you going to do?" he said.

Dutch sighed "I don't know" he said and shook his head. "she wants to stay, that's clear, but whether or not she's ready to tell anyone about her past, or if she can even remember..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Arthur sighed, "She's just as much on the run as we are. I think people are going to need to know, Dutch." he said.

Dutch nodded. "I agree, but this needs to be done carefully, I'm going to need a little time".


	10. Chapter 10

Ella Walked across the camp with Sadie. "Its funny" she said, "how you and I have gone for the same sort of clothes style"

Sadie looked at Ella. The tight jeans and cowboy boots and the loose shirt covered by a silver brocade waistcoat, were more along the lines of what you might see on a man but they did suit her.

She looked at her own outfit, jeans and short boots with a shirt and jacket. With a hat that had a brim enough to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"We didn't get you a hat" she said.

Ella smiled. "Oh well, maybe we can go into town again without the men, and spend a bit more time shopping". She laughed, "and maybe hit the poker table. Its a shame we had to rush back"

Sadie frowned "Yes that was a bit odd".

They both sat down by on a log by one of the camp fires. They were alone.

"Ella, what's going on with you and Dutch".

Ella flushed. "we..we..Oh we went out yesterday afternoon and made love in the long grass" She blurted out, and then put her hand over her mouth. She giggled.

"I'm not sure if I was supposed to tell anyone" she said.

Sadie looked at her and smiled. "I don't think it will be much of a surprise when they find out."

"What about you and Arthur?" She asked.

Sadie laughed "What about me and Arthur".

"I've seen the way you look at him" she smiled.

"Oh I don't think Arthur is that interested in me" Sadie replied, "He's just a good friend".

Ella raised her eyebrows "I think you might be mistaken" she said and laughed. "I've seen the way he looks at you too".

Both women laughed. Sadie nodded towards Pearson's wagon. "Lets go have a beer" she said "to celebrate our new clothes". They walked over to Pearson's wagon and made a beeline for the beer crate.

 

When Dutch and Arthur arrived back at camp, Sadie and Ella were on their second beer.

Arthur looked across and saw the two woman laughing and chatting together. He was pleased, he thought Ella may need a friend in the coming weeks.

Arthur took Dutch to one side "Does Hosea know about you and Ella" he asked.

Dutch looked at Arthur. "I think he may have guessed that something is going on, but you're the only person that actually knows Arthur. I don't really want to stand on the table and make an announcement" he laughed. It was the first time he had laughed since speaking to Maxwell Rowan.

Arthur nodded towards Sadie and Ella.

"I think that maybe someone else knows now" he said.

Dutch looked across towards where the two women were sitting.

"Its probably not a bad thing, and you and Sadie, well, your almost like a big brother and sister to her"

Arthur sighed. "She's a good kid, considering alls she's been through. If its OK with you, I might fill Sadie in on what's happened today?

Dutch nodded. "Not a bad idea, If you go and grab Sadie, I can have a chat with Ella. Find out if she remembers anything, and if she does, why she hasn't told me".

Arthur nodded. "Take it easy on her though" he said.

Dutch smiled, "See, just like a big brother"

Both men laughed and headed towards the camp fire.

Arthur put his foot up on the log and looked at Sadie. "Will you come ride with me?" He said.

Ella looked at Sadie and grinned. Sadie nudged the girl and gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"Sure" She said, as she got up and followed Arthur towards the horses.

Dutch smiled at Ella, what have you two girls been gossiping about, he said. He held out his hand. Come on, lets go back to my tent.

 

Arthur and Sadie rode out of camp down towards the river.

"What's going on Arthur" She looked concerned.

"I've got a lot to tell you." He replied.

They hitched their horses near a tree and walked down to the waters edge where the found an old tree trunk. Arthur sat down and patted the trunk, motioning for Sadie to sit.

There was a moments silence and then they both went to speak at the same time.

Arthur said "you first"

"Did you know that Ella and Dutch are lovers?" she blurted out.

He laughed "Yes!"

"How long have you known" she asked.

"Only since this afternoon, but I've suspected it for longer. What about you?"

"Ella told me this afternoon too. I think she was desperate to tell someone." she replied.

Arthur looked at Sadie "There's more."

She looked at him and waited to hear what he had to say.

Arthur told Sadie about everything that had happened, from finding the note. Taking Maxwell Rowan to the sheriffs. To getting the bounty poster and returning to visit Maxwell Rowan, and the story he told.

Sadie grasped Arthur's hands "Oh Arthur, she gasped. "What are we going to do"

He looked at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I..." He didn't really start the sentence. He cupped the back of Sadie's head and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed long and deep for what seemed to Sadie like an eternity, and it seemed like an eternity that she had been waiting for this first kiss.

He finally pulled away "I'm sorry" he said.

She looked at him "Why are you sorry, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me?"

He laughed nervously. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

She held his hand. "Don't worry neither am I, but I think we may need each other more than ever in the coming weeks."

Dutch led Ella into the tent.

She smiled "you didn't get a chance to properly see my new outfit" she said. "Do you like it?"

He looked at her. "You look lovely, but then you always look lovely".

She sat down on the bed and he sat next to her, picked up both hands and kissed them.

He looked serious.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Still holding her hands he looked her in the eye.

"I know all about your Mother, your Father and the fire." He said.

All the colour drained from her face. She pulled her hands away from his and buried her face in them. She started to cry.

He moved her hands away from her face and cupped his hands either side of her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. "Don't you trust me".

"She looked him in the eye "I didn't think you'd want me if you knew I was..was...a killer!" She said.

Dutch held her hand and caressed her cheek. Realising that she didn't know that she was surrounded by Outlaws.

He spoke gently. "Ella, I haven't told you this, but we're all outlaws, not one person here hasn't killed someone."

She stared at him before throwing herself at him and burying her head in his chest.

"I've been so scared" she said.

He gently stroked her hair. "You don't have to be scared any more, you're safe now."

 

The following morning, Dutch decided that they needed to move camp. Only Arthur, Sadie and Ella knew the real reason. He hadn't even confided in Hosea, that Ella was a wanted woman.

He took Arthur to one side.

"How did it go with Sadie?" he asked.

"Not quite as expected." Arthur replied.

Dutch looked concerned. "How so?" He asked.

Arthur explained what had happened, and the kiss.

Dutch laughed. "Its about time!" He said. "About time you got over that Mary. Mrs Adler is a fine woman."

Arthur nodded. He couldn't help but agree.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur and Dutch examined the map spread out on the table.  
“So where are we going?” Arthur asked.  
Dutch scratched his head. “It appears to me that we only have two options, its either North or South.”  
Arthur looked at the map “Emerald Ranch is a bit further South, but I reckon we should go further South than that. Ideally not too far from a town, so we can get hold of supplies if we need to”.  
Dutch nodded. “lets not panic either. Yes, we need to move, but we need to find somewhere safe, just off the beaten track so we don’t get molested by bounty hunters or Pinkertons.”  
“Maybe you and Charles can head out tomorrow, and scout the area, see what you can find.”  
Arthur nodded.

  
Ella came out then tent. She finally spotted what she was looking for. Dutch, pouring over the map on the table. She grabbed the crutch and hobbled across.  
“Dutch!” she yelled excitedly. He turned around to see excited smiles all over her face.  
“What is it?” he wasn't sure if he should be concerned, but given the excitement in her voice, and the smile on her face, he decided that the news she had to share was more than likely good.  
“Look” she said. She managed one step with out having to use the crutch. “It’s working” she cried in joy. She made it to the table where the two men were standing.  
“Look at you” he said and smiled “It’s about time something started to go our way”  
Ella peered at the map “What are you looking at?” she asked.  
“We’re trying to decide where to move to” he said. “We need to put some space between ourselves and Valentine and Strawberry.”  
Ella looked at both men “I’ve been thinking, I think maybe I should have a gun.”  
Dutch looked at Arthur in dismay.  
“She’s right Dutch,” Arthur said. “She should really have one, considering everything that's going on.”  
Dutch thought for a minute. “OK, I’ll go to the gunsmith in Valentine later.” He paused, and looked at Arthur. “I’ll take Hosea, we need to talk. Its time.” He sighed.  
Arthur really felt for him. This wasn’t going to be easy, for either of them.

  
Micah walked over to the Table. “What’s the interest in the map?” he asked.  
Dutch looked at Micah “We have to move, we’re just deciding what the best option is”.  
Micah looked at the map, then kept glancing up at Ella then back at the map.”I know the area south of here, let me have a think.”  
Arthur glared at Micah “Well don’t think too long” he said. “Charles and I will be scouting the area tomorrow”.  
Micah walked off and muttered something under his breath that Arthur couldn’t fully make out. He figured that Micah was just being his usual irritating self.

Micah leaned against a tree and stared at Ella again.  
Ella was slightly disturbed the way he always seemed to be staring at her, but she shrugged it aside. He always seemed to be doing something to annoy people, so why should she be any different, she thought.

Hosea stood looking out over the horseshoe overlook. You could see for miles from here. It was a great spot. He was a little unsettled. He hated it when he and Dutch disagreed. He thought maybe he had gone too far the other evening, but wasn’t sure how to smooth things over.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder.  
“You look far away old friend”. Dutch said.  
“And you shouldn’t creep up on old men like that, you might give them a turn!” He laughed.  
“I’ve missed your laugh, Hosea.” Dutch said, as he squeezed his friends shoulders.  
Dutch smiled, “Lets go to Valentine, I have a few errands to run, and we can go for a drink, what do you say?”  
Hosea nodded. “Yes Dutch, I would enjoy that.”  
The two men walked towards the horses. They had a lot of catching up to do.

  
Ella was at a bit of a loose end, so she decided to go and tend to her horse. She looked at the pretty mare “What am I going to call you”.  
A voice behind her said “You could call her lightening, I hear she’s pretty fast”.  
Ella spun around “Micah...you startled me.” she said.  
“Thought you might want some company...if the only one you’ve got to talk to is your horse!”  
Ella laughed nervously.  
“So has Dutch left you in the lurch?” He asked dryly.  
“He’s gone out with Hosea...to run some errands”.  
“Out with Hosea, when he could have gone out with you...Tut tut. Especially when you need to practice your riding”.  
“Oh I don’t mind.” She said.  
“Well you should...pretty thing like you. If you were with me, I’d spend every spare moment I had with you.” He replied.  
Ella blushed.  
“I’ll tell you what.” He said, “why dont we go out for a little ride. It’ll give you something to do and we can get to know each other a bit better”  
Ella Hesitated. “I don’t know if…”  
Micah didn’t let her finish. “Dont be silly, we all need a friend from time to time”  
She sighed, he had a point. Everyone else she had become close to were doing there own thing.  
“OK then, but I don’t want to go too far”.  
Micah lifted Ella onto her horse. It felt a bit strange having someone other than Dutch lift her, but she really did need the practice, so she was sure he wouldn’t mind.  
As they headed out Micah said to Ella, “Are you OK to go a bit faster?”  
She smiled “We galloped back from Valentine yesterday, so I guess I can manage a trot”.  
They rode on for a while until they came to a relatively secluded track near a cliff side, a few trees hugged the side of the track.  
Micah stopped his horse. “hold on a second Ella, I think my horse has a stone”.  
Micah jumped off his horse and before Ella had a chance to react, he dragged her off her horse.  
He slammed her into a nearby tree. Winding her and put one hand around her throat.  
“You little whore!” He spat, “You’re gonna pay for what you did.”  
He drew his gun from his holster, and held the barrel to her temple.  
“If you didn't have a bounty on you, I would shoot you now. But I ain’t gonna throw seventy five dollars away. Its a shame that they didn't want you dead or alive, ‘cause I would quite happily blow your brains out.  
Ella was terrified, how did she not see this coming, the way he stared at her the first time she sat with the others at camp.  
“Please Micah...don’t.” She begged.  
“Did my cousin beg...before you shot him?”  
“Your cousin...I don’t understand” she screamed.  
“Ethan Collier, you murdering bitch.”  
With that Micah Bell, kicked Ella’s injured leg. She let out a cry of agony, her legs buckled with the pain. His hand on her throat the only thing holding her up.  
“Get used to this feeling, sweetheart. This is what its going to feel like when they put a noose around your neck.” He growled. “And I’m gonna be there to watch you hang.”

Dutch and Hosea sat in the Saloon. Reminiscing about old times. Hosea laughed and took a drink of the whisky that they had bought. His expression then changed to one of seriousness.  
“I’m sorry Dutch” he said.  
Dutch looked across at Hosea. “Sorry for what?”  
“What I said the other evening about Ella and Blackwater….”.  
Dutch squeezed Hosea’s arm.”Sometimes friends disagree, or say things they don’t mean”.  
He smiled. “But some of the things you said, did have a grain of truth.”  
“What things?” Hosea replied with a worried look on his face.  
“Me and Ella….we’re lovers” he said.  
Hosea smiled. “I don’t agree with what your doing.” He said. But I can’t say that I’m surprised. Is that what our trip into town was about?”  
“Not exactly...its a bit more complicated than that”,  
Dutch proceeded to tell Hosea about the bounty poster and what had happened when she was a child.  
“I wanted to tell you. You’re my oldest friend and we have shared so much through the years.” He said.  
“We didn’t need to come all the way to Valentine, you could have told me back at camp”.  
Dutch looked at Hosea “I know, but I needed to come into town to get Ella a gun”  
Hosea looked aghast “You’re going to buy a murderer a gun!”  
Dutch laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous Hosea, the whole camp is filled with murderers and they all have guns.”  
Hosea laughed “I suppose when you put it like that...Lets go get her a gun then and head back. I hope you intend to show her how to use it.” He said.

Arthur wandered across to the campfire where Sadie was sitting, and sat next to her on the log.  
“We should go out for a ride again soon”, he smiled and winked.  
She laughed “We dont need to go out riding for that”.  
“I know” he stroked her cheek “but I prefer a little privacy.”  
“Come on then, lets go now!” She said. Arthur grabbed Sadie's hand and they walked across to the horses.  
Sadie looked around worried. “Where’s Ella?”  
Arthur laughed “I think threes a crowd”.  
Sadie punched him “Idiot” she laughed “but seriously, I haven’t seen her."  
I have said Kieran, who was tending the horses. “She’s gone out with Micah.”  
Arthur gave Sadie a horrified look “Something's not right” he said “Stay here I’m going to find them.”  
“The hell I will!” She said and they both mounted up and galloped down the path.

  
Hosea and Dutch left the gunsmiths “I hope you know what your doing, Dutch” Hosea said.  
Dutch turned to look at Hosea, he didn’t need to say anything, Hosea put his hands up.  
“Whatever you do, you can count on my support”  
Dutch nodded. “Come on Hosea, lets get back”.  
As Dutch and Hosea headed back, Dutch looked ahead and saw two horses on the track.  
“Hosea? Does that look like Ella’s Horse to you?  
Hosea looked ahead “It does, and if I’m not mistaken, that looks like Micah’s horse standing next to it.

  
Arthur and Sadie galloped down the path. “Which way” she asked. Arthur stopped for a moment and looked at the tracks. He pointed towards Valentine. “Oh Shit” he said, “I think I know where they’ve gone.  
As they headed flat out down the track to Valentine, Sadie pointed two two horses on the track. “Look there are the horses” She said. Arthur scanned the area.  
“There's Micah”.” He exclaimed. What the hell is he doing, he’s got Ella by the throat!”  
Both sets of riders reached the riderless horses at about the same time.  
Arthur screamed at Micah  
“What the hell d'you think you’re doing? Let her go”.  
Micah spun round and glared at Arthur. He now had Ella in a stranglehold using his arm, the gun pointed at her temple. “Let her go?..she’s a murdering whore...she killed my cousin. Now back off.” He screamed, venom in his voice.

  
Dutch jumped off his horse.Hosea yelled at Micah from the back of his horse.  
“Micah let her go right now, we can talk about this.”  
“There's nothing to talk about." he growled, "she’s either gonna swing or I’ll blow her brains out, right here and now”.  
Ella was whimpering terrified “Please Micah… Please.”  
He tightened his arm around her throat “Shut up bitch.”  
Dutch glared at Micah “Let her go. This ends now!” he growled.  
Micah glared back” Your right, it does end now!” He cocked the hammer on his gun, and rammed the barrel into Ella’s mouth. “Back off unless you want to see you’re girlfriends brains on the floor."  
Dutch took a step back.

  
Everything from this point happened in a flash. Although, as Ella watched, everything appeared to happen in slow motion, as though time had stopped.  
Dutch drew his gun and fired a single shot right between the middle of Micah Bell’s eyes. The gun fell from his hand as his dead body fell forward on top of Ella, knocking her to the floor.  
Arthur jumped off his horse and pulled Micah’s motionless body off of Ella, who was now sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Dutch holstered his gun, ran over and picked her up. Hugging her to his chest, trying to console her somehow, but to no avail.  
Arthur grabbed Micah's motionless body, and with one heave, through him over the side of the cliff to the jagged rocks below.  
Sadie jumped off her horse and ran to Arthur wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.  
“Arthur are you OK” she said. He nodded, as he hugged Sadie tightly.  
Hosea jumped down from his horse and hit the rump of Micah’s horse, which galloped off down the path. He led Ella’s horse over to his and hitched it to his own.  
“Dutch?” He said quietly. “We need to get back.”  
Hosea supported Ella whilst Dutch mounted The Count. Ella started to wail “Dutch..please..don’t leave me”.  
Hosea lifted Ella up and passed her to Dutch who cradled her on the front of his horse. He held her close and gently whispered. “I’m here Ella, I'm not going to leave you, you’re safe now”.  
Hosea, Arthur and Sadie got back on their horses and they all made their way back to camp.  
Dutch cradling Ella on the front of his horse, exactly the same as when he had rescued her from the cabin in the mountains a few days before.


	12. Chapter 12

They never told the rest of the camp, what actually happened to Micah, or why. Dutch just told them, he had cut and run. Nobody appeared to be hugely surprised. He had always been a bit of a loner around camp. Everyone also knew, he had a bit of a crazy side.

Dutch, and the others that witnessed what happened that day, still found it a bit hard to believe what he had done. But all of them agreed, that what Dutch had done, although slightly surprising, had been the right choice. Slightly surprising because out of everyone in the gang, Dutch was the one, who would always stick up for Micah.

Dutch was now even more adamant, that they should move on to another camp, and those that didn't know of Micah's death, agreed. The rest of the gang thought, they needed to put as much distance between here, and the new place. Thinking that, if Micah returned, he may not return alone.

Arthur and Charles had already discussed heading out to look for a new camp, so for once, the plan didn't change.

The men headed out towards Dewbury Creek.

Charles scanned the area "It looks a bit open if you ask me?"

Arthur looked around, "It would be worse than staying where we are, let just ride on a bit, and see if we can find anywhere else."

Charles nodded in agreement

They headed down the creek, it was wet in places, another good reason not to choose it as a new camp.

The creek eventually led out to Flat Iron Lake. The two men road south along the shoreline.

"We could look for a camp on the shoreline, if its secluded enough." Charles suggested.

Arthur nodded. So the two man carried on riding south.

They eventually arrived at a clearing. There was a Jetty, which sat just on the waterline of Flat Iron lake.

Both men rode into the clearing.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked, pointing to the trees. It certainly has some cover, and if for any reason we can't get out to hunt, we're right next to the lake, food won't be a problem."

Charles nodded. "It looks perfect, lets head back, we should start moving, as soon as we can."  
  


Charles and Arthur returned to camp, excited at the prospect of moving to a new camp. Dutch had told everyone to start packing up, in preparation for a move. When they returned, there was little to do except move out.

Even with the trauma of the previous day, Ella seemed to be in good spirits. Leaving this camp, for her, was almost like drawing a line under everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

The Caravan rolled out of horseshoe overlook, and headed for Clemens point. Which would become the gangs new home.

Dutch jumped off the wagon, then lifted Ella down.

"Isn't this place just perfect. Come on everyone, lets get to work and make this place home."

Arthur and Sadie were already down by the lake at the edge of the camp. It was late afternoon, and the afternoon sun was reflected, in the cool clear lake.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay here for a while, its so beautiful, peaceful and quiet."she said.

Arthur put his arm around Sadie. "I hope so, we've had enough excitement in the past few weeks."

"Here, here to that" Dutch said, as he and Ella joined Arthur and Sadie, at the waters edge.

He looked at Arthur and Sadie "You two, well...I'm not sure we would have got through the past weeks without your help." He put his arm around Ella and continued. "You probably saved Ella's life." he said. "The two of you, well you really are like family."

Arthur looked at Dutch and gave Sadie a knowing look. "Well if we're talking about family, maybe you could have a word with Miss Grimshaw..." He paused for a second "When the camp is setup, we'd quite like to share a tent, from now on."

Dutch grinned. "You know son, nothing would make me more happy. I'll speak with her straight away." With that he headed off into camp, to find Miss Grimshaw.

Arthur turned to look at Ella. "Do you know, how happy you make him?" He asked, with a smile.

Ella smiled. "If it's as happy as you two seem to be right now, then I think, maybe I do."

Arthur laughed "Don't we make just the weirdest family ever."

"Speak for your self!" She laughed.

Arthur face turned serious for a moment.

"What happened with Micah." He said. "We must never let anything like that happen again. Once we're settled. I'm gonna teach you how to shoot. That way if anything happens, and Me, or Dutch, or Sadie, ain't around. Well...at least then you'll be able to look after yourself."

"Thanks Arthur, I..I don't know what would have happened, if y'all hadn't come along when you did."

"We'd a been breaking you out of Valentine Jail!" Sadie laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Ella smiled "I'm really glad I have you two as friends. I know as long as I have you two, and Dutch, I know that things will be ok."  
  


The camp was soon setup, Ella was pretty much left to her own devices.

Ella didn't push the point, about teaching her to shoot, but she was getting a little impatient. She was also a bit fed up, she really wanted to go out riding, but Dutch seemed to be preoccupied.

Ella walked across the camp. Her leg, was almost fully healed now, and only a slight limp, was noticeable. She scowled, as she saw Dutch, Hosea and Arthur mount their horses and ride off.

She folded her arms and grumbled under her breath. She wondered, if the incident, with Micah, had affected Dutch more than he was saying.

A voice behind her, brought her out of her thoughts.

"Who's upset you, chica?" Javier asked, grinning at the young woman.

Ella turned around, cocking her head, slightly to one side, "Javier?"

Javier smiled, "I have seen more of you, than you have seen of me, chica. But why so grumpy?"

Ella unfolded her arms. "Arthur promised to teach me to shoot, plus I'm bored. Now he's gone off riding with Dutch and Hosea." she said, sighing heavily.

Javier laughed, "So chica, you are feeling neglected. But why would you want to learn to shoot?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ella had a moment of panic, she couldn't tell him about Micah, although she knew, Javier and Micah had never liked each other.

She thought quickly. "Well you saw what happened to me in the mountains, why wouldn't I want to learn to protect myself!" she exclaimed.

Javier stopped laughing, and nodded. "Its a good idea. Do you have a gun?

Ella nodded, "not that I know how to use it." She sighed.

Javier smiled, "then go and get it, and I'll teach you."

Ella looked at Javier for a moment, not sure whether to go with him, not after the last time, she went with someone who was pretending to be friendly. But, Javier, he seemed friendly, not like Micah at all.

Javier frowned at Ella, who was still standing there. "So do you want me to teach you, chica?"

Ella smiled, "yes please," she replied, as she turned, and headed for the tent, and to retrieve the gun.

Ella grabbed the gun, which Dutch had bought for her. As she left the tent, she saw Sadie, chopping vegetables for Pearson.

She looked at Sadie, and frowned. "Why are you chopping vegetables?"

Sadie scoffed, "not much else to do, around here."

Ella smiled, "I'm going out with Javier, he's going to teach me to shoot. I think Arthur's a bit busy."

Sadie looked at Ella, and then winced, as the knife, missed the vegetable, and went into her finger.

"Just be careful, Ella." She said, putting her finger, in her mouth to try and stop the blood.

Ella laughed, "you be careful too."

Sadie sighed, she was pretty certain, that Javier was ok, but where were Dutch and Arthur when you needed them.

Ella walked over to the horses, where Javier was waiting.

Javier frowned, "You cant ride along waving a pistol, here..." he held his hand out.

Ella, reluctantly, handed him the pistol, which he put into his saddle bag.

Javier mounted his horse. As he did, Ella, walked towards her own horse.

"Oh no, chica. I don't want to get the blame, for you falling off and hurting yourself." he said, holding out his hand, "you better ride with me."

Ella turned around and walked towards Javier's horse. She held out her arm. In a flash, Javier, grabbed her arm, and swung her up behind him. Ella gasped, slightly.

Javier grinned, "hold on tight, chica, you don't want to fall."

Ella wrapped her arms, around Javier's waist, as he kicked the horse forward. Worried, by the sudden movement, she gripped Javier's waist, a bit tighter.

Javier, smiled, silently to himself, as he rode a little faster. Heading to a quiet spot, away from camp.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It was a hot day, so Ella was glad when they pulled off the track, into a wooded area. They eventually came to a clearing, with a small stream, which led to a small pool. The sunlight, filtered through the trees, and gave everything, a golden glow.

Javier, reined in his horse, climbed off and hitched it to a tree.

He held out his arms to Ella. She put her hands on his shoulders, as he put his hands around her waist and lowered her to the ground.

Ella looked around, and smiled. "I've never been here before, its so peaceful"

"Sometimes, I come here for the quiet, or to fish" He said, as reached into the saddlebag.

Javier, pulled out Ella's gun. He held it up to the light, turning it this way and that.

"But today..." He said, checking the chamber was full.

Ella gasped, and look in horror, at Javier, then at the gun.

Javier frowned, as he saw the look on Ella's face. As he walked towards her, she stepped back, only to find her back against a tree, her hands gripped the trunk.

"What's the matter, chica?" Javier looked, at Ella, then at the gun. "You thought, I was going to shoot you?" He laughed, and turned the gun round so that the handle, was facing towards Ella.

"I don't know why you thought that, chica. You are far to pretty to be shot." He winked at Ella, and waited for her to take the gun.

Ella felt her face burning, as she blushed. She held out her hand to take the gun, not sure whether it was from feeling stupid for thinking Javier was about to shoot her, or the compliment.

Javier, walked over to a large tree. Pulling out his knife, he marked the bark, with a large X.

He walked back, to where Ella was standing.

"That will be your target, chica. Let's see what you've got." he said, smiling.

Ella raised the gun, and pointed it at the tree. As she did her hand, started to shake.

Javier grinned, "why so nervous, chica. It's only a tree."

Before she could say anything, Javier walked up behind her, wrapped his left arm around her waist, and steadied her right arm, with his.

Ella could feel his breath on her neck, and it sent tingles down her spine. If this was supposed to calm her, it was doing the opposite.

"Concentrate on your aim, chica." he whispered in her ear, "then gently squeeze the trigger."

Ella, took a deep breath, closed one eye, then squeezed the trigger. She saw a piece of bark, fly off the tree, which Javier had marked.

Javier smiled, and gently kissed Ella's neck "Perfecto. Now chica, you must try on your own."

He released his arm from Ella's waist, and released his hand from her right arm. He traced his forefinger, slowly up her right arm, before taking a step back.

Ella could feel her heart beating in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was from firing the gun, or from Javier's delicate touch.

Ella took a deep breath, and aimed again, at the tree. Her hand wasn't shaking now. She gently squeezed the trigger, like before. Bark flew off the marked tree.

"Bellísimo, chica. You are a natural." Javier exclaimed, "now, we should really get back, Dutch will be missing you." He said, as he took the gun.

Ella sighed, "can we stay here a little longer, I like it, and Dutch seems really busy, he's probably not even noticed I've been gone."

Javier, walked back to his horse, "In that case, chica. I will try, and keep you entertained."

Javier, put the gun back in the saddle bag, and pulled out a couple of beers.

"Give me your hand," he said, as he held out his hand to Ella.

She hesitated, for a moment. But then put her hand into his.

"Now come with me," He said quietly.

Javier led Ella to the edge of the pool, where there was a flat rock. Ella sat down, on the rock, dangling her feet over the edge, just a few inches above the water.

Javier sat next to Ella and handed her a bottle of beer. "Now, chica, why do you feel neglected," he said, as he gently put his arm around Ella.

Ella blushed, no one but Dutch had ever touched her, or wanted to be with her. She wasn't sure how she felt, but she certainly liked Javier's company.

Ella took a drink of beer, "Dutch seems to be spending more time with Arthur and Hosea, than with me." She said, sulkily. "He used to take me riding, or we'd go into town, but all he does now is make plans."

Javier, put his beer down. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and gently turned her head, so that she was looking at him.

He gazed into her eyes, "You know chica, I would be happy to take you riding, or into town anytime. I would be proud to be seen with such a mujer hermosa!"

"What does than mean, Javier?" Ella asked, a little confused.

"It means," he whispered, "beautiful woman."

Ella felt the heat rising in her cheeks, which turned bright red. She closed her eyes, not wanting to hold, Javier's gaze.

Javier let go of her cheek, and instead, put his hand, gently under her chin, and tilted it upward. "Open your eyes, chica." He whispered.

Ella opened her eyes, as Javier leant forward and kissed her lips. Gently at first, but as she started to respond, his tongue gently explored, and caressed her own.

After a few moment, she pulled away, "Javier, I can't" she said, her voice, a whisper.

Javier, removed his arm from Ella, and stood up. "I understand," he said, "I should take you back now."

Ella sighed, "Its not that I don't like you, Javier. I do, very much."

Javier smiled, "I understand chica, but my offer still stands, should you wish to go riding, you only have to ask."

The pair walked back to Javier's horse, in silence. Javier mounted, and held out his arm, to swing Ella up behind him. Ella held onto his waist, and pressed her cheek into his back. Feeling his muscular body, through the material of his shirt. Ella was confused. She wondered why she was feeling this way. The same way she felt, when Dutch, had taken her to the grove, the first time. When they had made love in the grass.

 

Once they arrived back at the camp, Javier jumped off, then lifted Ella onto the ground. He reached into the saddle bag, and handed Ella, her gun.

"You should really get a holster for that, so that you can wear it, when you're out. Its not much use in a saddle bag" he said, smiling.

Ella smiled at Javier, "Thank you, I will, and thank you for teaching me today."

Javier, gently touched Ella's cheek, then let his hand fall away, "I meant what I said, chica. If you want to go riding, or into town, you only have to ask."

Ella blushed, and quickly turned away. As she walked back to her, and Dutch's tent, she put her hand to her cheek, where Javier had touched it, and smiled.

When Ella came out of the tent, she looked around for Dutch, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Sadie waved, and headed towards Ella.

"How'd it go?" She asked smiling, and a little relieved to see Ella back in one piece.

"Fine," she said, "Javier, thinks I should get a holster."

Sadie frowned. "Just, fine. You were so excited before you left, was everything ok?"

Ella blushed. "Yes...of course. I hit the targets ok. I guess I was better than I thought. I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go and lay down."

Ella turned to head for the tent, but Sadie, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know Ella, if there's anything you need to talk about, you can always tell me." She said, gently.

Ella turned to look at Sadie, "Yeah, I know." she said, and she headed towards the tent, knowing full well that she couldn't tell Sadie, about what had just happened.

 

Sadie was surprised, to see Arthur, Hosea and Dutch, return to camp by boat.

"What happened to the horses?" she asked, as Arthur wandered up from the jetty.

Arthur laughed, "well we had a little adventure, with the local sheriff, then we went fishing in a boat we borrowed."He held up a sack of fish, "Pearson will be happy though."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "More than Ella, you were supposed to be teaching her to shoot!"

Arthur brought the palm of his hand, to his forehead. "Shit, I totally forgot, where is she?"

Sadie laughed, "too late, cowboy. Javier already took her."

Arthur frowned, "Javier!"

Sadie smiled, "I was a bit worried, after everything...but it was fine. Now take those fish to Pearson, and then meet me in our tent, I've missed you today."

Arthur smiled, and winked. "Yes, Ma'am."

Arthur dropped the fish off with Pearson, and headed to his tent. As he walked across, he noticed Dutch, still standing on the jetty.

He wandered across, "Everything ok, Dutch. I thought you'd be spending time with Ella."

Dutch turned, and smiled at Arthur. "She's probably asleep, in any case, I need some thinkin' time. Sitting by the lake, is just perfect for that."

Arthur laughed, "well I'll leave you to it. Sadie, well she ain't sleeping, so I better get my arse over their, else I'll be in big trouble."

Dutch chuckled. "Go on, son. Ya don't wanna keep your lady waitin'."

Arthur headed to his tent, giving one last glance, back at Dutch, who was staring out across the lake.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The inside of the tent took on an amber glow, as the sun rose on a new day. There was a slight chill in the air, as the sun, slowly burnt away the previous nights mist.

Ella opened her eyes, and shivered. She looked at the empty space beside her. Dutch hadn’t spent the night in the tent. Ella sighed. She rubbed her eyes, as she felt a lump in her throat. The sort you have, when you’re just about to burst into tears. But she didn't cry. Instead she made a fist and hit the empty space, where, until recently, Dutch used to lay. She screamed quietly, in frustration.

Ella wondered, why she had suddenly been deserted. She’d never woken alone. Dutch had always been there. But she knew, he’d cast off women before. Like poor Molly.

She slipped out of bed, and quickly dressed.

Ella was about to leave the tent, but she glanced at the table, and saw the gun, that Dutch had bought her.

She went back, grabbed it, and shoved it in her belt. If she was going to be alone now, she should be prepared.

 

As she stepped out of the tent, she scanned the camp, for any sign of Dutch. There was none. Even his horse was gone.

Ella walked across to the campfire, where Sadie and Abigail, were having coffee. Nothing unusual there. They were both, always the first up.

She poured a mug of coffee, “You haven’t seen Dutch, this morning, have you?” she asked, glancing between the two women.

Sadie frowned, “No, I figured he was...”

Ella interrupted, “No, he didn’t sleep in the tent last night, I haven't seen him, since he rode out with Hosea and Arthur, yesterday morning.”

Abigail, looked at Ella sympathetically, knowing Dutch’s track record with women, especially camp women. “Sorry Ella, I haven’t seen him.”

Ella looking into her mug of coffee, then, without saying a word, walked towards the edge of the lake.

 

Once she was out of earshot, Abigail looked at Sadie, “What is Dutch playing at?”

Sadie shook her head, “I’ve no idea, they came in by boat yesterday evening, they’d been fishing. Arthur offloaded the fish, and then joined me in the tent,” Sadie’s cheeks, turned a mild shade of pink.

Abigail sniggered, “You and he, well you make a good couple.” She abruptly stopped laughing, “Ella and Dutch, well, maybe not so much.”

Sadie frowned, “They seemed so happy, Dutch couldn’t do enough for her before...” she stopped, realising she had probably said too much.

Abigail frowned, “before what?” she asked, curiously.

Sadie forced a smile, “before we moved here.”

Abigail nodded. She guessed that Sadie was hiding something, but she wasn't sure what.

 

Ella sat on log, at the edge of the lake, tossing pebbles into the water. She thought about the look Abigail had given her. Like she felt sorry for her. She wondered if she knew where Dutch had spent the night.

Ella found a larger stone and threw it angrily into the water, growling as she did.

“Whoa, chica. What did the lake ever do to you?” Javier asked, laughing.

Ella snapped her head around, she hadn’t heard Javier walk up behind her.

She sighed. When Javier, saw the look on her face, he stopped laughing.

Javier, sat beside her on the log. “Someone is in your bad books, I hope it isn’t me,” he said tilting his head to one side.

“No, Javier. It’s not you.” she said, looking back out at the lake.

Javier, looked at Ella, and saw the gun, shoved into her belt. “How about I take you into Rhodes, and I get you a holster for you’re gun, would that cheer my chica bonita up? He asked, smiling.

Ella looked at Javier, “Sure, why not. But I’m riding my own horse today.” she said, matter of factly.

Javier smiled, “Of course, chica.”

 

 

Ella, for the first time, managed to mount her horse by herself. Which gave her confidence, a much needed boost.

Javier, mounted Boaz. He looked across at Ella. “Don’t you want to let someone know that we’re heading out?” he asked.

Ella shrugged. “Why? I’m quite capable of going out for a ride, its not like I’m going alone.”

Javier, raised an eyebrow. “Ok, chica. Lets go then.”

He pushed Boaz into a trot, and Ella followed. Once they reached the main track, Javier, slowed to a walk.

“No need to hurry, chica, we have all day,” he said, smiling. “So, are you going to tell me, who has upset you?”

Ella smiled, for the first time. “It’s not important, you always manage to cheer me up, Javier.”

Javier, smiled back, “good, because you have a very pretty smile.”

Ella felt her cheeks burn red, as she blushed. This caused Javier to laugh. He reached over, and gently stroked her cheek, “tal niño” he whispered.

This caused Ella, to blush even more. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” she said, shyly.

“What is that, chica?” he said, grinning.

“Say things in Spanish, so I don’t understand,” she replied, frowning.

Javier laughed, “I’m sorry, chica. But you are so sweet, and innocent. It makes it so easy to tease you.”

“Well don’t,” she said, trying to look serious. Which failed, as she couldn’t help but smile.

Javier laughed again, “so now you are happy again, and we have reached our destination.”

 

Ella looked ahead, to see the town of Rhodes. It was very different to Valentine. They rode down the main street, past the general store on the left, and hitched their horses outside of the gunsmith.

Across from the gunsmith, was the sheriff’s office.

As Ella looked across the street, she gasped. Dutch’s horse, was tethered outside.

Panic, went through Ella’s brain. What if Dutch, had changed his mind. He knew all about her past. What if he was going to turn her in, to the sheriff.

Ella looked at Javier, he hadn’t noticed her panicked look, or Dutch’s horse. She quickly opened the door of the gunsmith. Javier, caught a little by surprise, that Ella had entered so quickly, followed her.

Once inside Ella calmed herself, and looked around. Looking at the array of guns, and ammunition, she didn't see any holsters on display.

Javier, smiled at the gunsmith. “I need a holster, for this young lady.”

The gunsmith, rummaged around under the counter, and brought out, three holsters, all with a slightly different design.

Ella looked at each one carefully, pretending to try and decide, whilst all the time, keeping an eye on the sheriffs office, opposite.

Panic set in again, when she saw a prisoner wagon, with Arthur sitting beside the driver, and Dutch and Bill following.

She hastily, picked out a holster, and attached it to her belt.

Ella smiled at Javier. “How do I look?” she asked, as she slid the gun into the holster.

Javier laughed, “like a proper little gunslinger.” he tossed a few coins on the counter.

The gunsmith frowned, not sure if Javier was joking. But wasn’t really bothered, after all money was money.

 

Javier and Ella, walked out the gunsmith. Ella, thought about bolting, there and then. But she figured that Javier, was a better rider. She wouldn’t stand a chance, and then she would have to explain herself. She figured, that the easiest thing to do would be to go back to camp. Then try and slip away.

What upset her the most, was the betrayal. Not just by Dutch, but Arthur as well. But then, what did she expect. Although nothing like the O’Driscolls, they were still a gang. In need of money. As Micah had put it, you didn't turn your nose up at seventy five dollars.

 

The ride back to camp was quieter. Javier asked Ella several times, if she was ok. She just made excuses that she was tired. When they arrived back, Ella thanked Javier again. To try and make him less suspicious, she asked, if he would take her fishing. Which they had arranged for the next day.

After hitching the horses, she rushed back to the tent.

It was a bit strange, that Dutch, Arthur and the deputy, weren’t here. But she put that thought, to the back of her mind. She wasn’t going to hang about.

She peered out of the tent. The only person she could see was Uncle, and he was, as per usual, sleeping. Leaning against a tree.

She grabbed a wad of notes from the camp box, and walked across to the hitching area.

Kieran was brushing some of the horses.

Ella quickly mounted her horse, and as she rode up the track, she called out to Kieran.

“If anyone asks, Kieran, I’ve gone to Rhodes to get some supplies from the general store.”

Kieran, who was engrossed in his horse duties, just waved. Without really lifting his head.

Ella trotted down the track, and headed in the opposite direction to Rhodes.

She had no idea where she was going, but she wasn’t going to stick around, to be handed into the sheriff, and hung.

 

Dutch and Arthur, arrived back at camp, late afternoon in high spirits.

After helping the local sheriff, they’d managed to get a wagon load of moonshine. Bill had taken that to hide, close to camp, whilst Dutch and Arthur, had raced back to camp.

All the stress, of the past few weeks had melted away.

Dutch hadn’t even noticed that Ella’s horse was gone. But was surprised, when she wasn't in the tent.

Surprise, turned to concern, when she was nowhere to be found, and to panic, when he realised, her horse was gone.

 

Sadie, was sitting at the Campfire with Abigail, Chatting.

Dutch marched across, “Have either of you two, seen Ella? He asked, panic in his voice.

“Not since this morning,” Sadie replied, “is everything ok?”

“No...I don’t know, she’s missing and her horse has gone.” he said, panic and worry evident on his face.

“Well she was upset this morning, “Abigail chimed in.

Dutch frowned, “Upset, why? Who upset her?”

Sadie sighed, “Because you weren't there...all night, she hadn’t seen you for two days!”

“Who was the last person to see her?” he asked, looking around. When he didn't get a reply, he yelled out across the camp. “Who saw Ella last?”

Javier, walked over. “I took her into Rhodes, this morning. She wanted a holster for her gun.”

Kieran looked over, from behind one of the horses, “I..I saw her this afternoon,” he stuttered, nervously.

Dutch walked over to Kieran, “Where did you see her, boy?” he glared at the boy.

“She said she was going to Rhodes for supplies.” he said, nervously.

Dutch yelled at Kieran, “Why the hell would she go to Rhodes, if she’d been there already in the morning?”

Arthur, walked across, hearing the commotion. “Try and calm down.” he said looking at Dutch.

He looked at Kieran, who looked like he was just about to wet himself.

“Kieran, how long ago did she say she was going?” Arthur asked, calmly.

“I think, a couple of hours ago,” he replied, staring at Arthur, his eyes wide as saucers.

Dutch stood staring at Arthur for a moment. Suddenly he rushed back to his tent, and opened the box, containing the camps funds. It was empty except for a few coins.

He slammed the lid shut.

Dutch shook his head, and looked at Arthur, who was walking towards him.

“She’s taken the money, and gone! Why would she do that Arthur? Why?”

Arthur scratched his head. “She would only do that, if she thought she was in danger. Why would she think that?” he said, looking confused.

Dutch stood by the tent, a stunned look on his face. But after a few moments, he frowned. He walked over to Javier, “What time did you take Ella to Rhodes?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Javier shrugged, “Early, around nine, I suppose. I didn't check.”

Dutch scraped his fingers through his hair, as he turned to look at Arthur.

“She saw us, Arthur. At the sheriff’s office. She saw you on the wagon, with the deputy.”

Arthur frowned, then stared at Dutch, his mouth wide open.

“Oh Shit, Dutch. She thought we was gonna turn her in! What we gonna do now?”

“We gotta find her, son, and fast” he said, a look of horror on his face.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Ella rode hard, and fast. As fast as she dared. Her fingers wrapped in her small horse’s mane.

She didn’t know where she was going, and even if she had, she couldn’t have seen. Her eyes were blinded by tears.

Why, she wondered. Why would they do that, she thought they were here friends. She unhooked, her fingers from out of the mane, and wiped her eyes, with the back of hand. She grasped the mane again, with a new determination. There was only one person she could rely on now, and that was herself. Trusting people, would only get her into trouble.

Her mother, her father, Maxwell Rowan, Dutch, they had all let her down. Even Arthur and Sadie.

She reined in her horse, and looked around. She had no idea where she was, and the sun was beginning to go down. She had to find shelter, for tonight. Then she would head to Blackwater. Far enough away from Rhodes, Valentine and Strawberry. More importantly, far enough away from Dutch Van Der Linde.

As she rode along the track, she saw a cabin, by the edge of the lake. She headed towards it. It looked deserted, but she had to be sure. Ella, looked through several of the windows, it appeared to be empty. She tried the door, it was open. So, she cautiously walked inside. Yes definitely no one home.

The shelves were well stocked, with canned goods. At least she wouldn’t go hungry tonight.

She opened another door. A bedroom, and a bed. She laid on the bed, she’d just rest for a bit. It wasn’t long after closing her eyes, that Ella drifted off to sleep.

 

Arthur scratched his head. “How the hell are we gonna find her. We have no idea, where’s she’s gone, or even how long ago she left!”

Dutch thought for a moment. “She’s not gonna head in the direction of Rhodes, that's for sure. She ain’t a good rider, so she’ll probably stick to the main tracks.”

“And she’s gonna need to find shelter tonight, she ain't stupid enough to keep goin’ after dark, and she won’t make a camp out in the open.” Arthur continued.

Dutch nodded his head, “good, that narrows it down. So where could she stop overnight?”

Sadie walked over, “Instead of talkin’ about it, lets go. She won’t have planned where to stop.”

Arthur, put his arm around Sadie, “I guess there’s no point, tryin’ to tell you to stay here?”

She smiled, “No point at all.”

“Ok you two, lets ride.” Dutch said, walking towards his horse.

 

Dutch, Arthur and Sadie, rode pretty much in silence. All three of them scanning the horizon for places, where Ella might consider, taking shelter. It was beginning to get dark, but luckily the sky was clear, and the moon was bright. Silhouetting everything.

Arthur glanced over at the lake, and saw the cabin, at Gills Landing.

“There,” he pointed, towards the cabin. “If I was looking for shelter, that would be perfect.”

Dutch nodded, and they headed down to wards the beach. As the go closer, Dutch reined in his horse. “Lets carry on, on foot. If she’s in there, we need to do this quietly.”

Arthur, and Sadie, both reined in their horses, and dismounted.

As they headed towards the cabin, Sadie saw Ella’s horse.

“She’s here! Let me go in first, if you two go in, she’s gonna flip.” She whispered

Dutch nodded, but Arthur scowled.

“I don’t like it,” he said, “I’ll wait by the door. Dutch, there’s another door round the back. You should wait by that one, just in case.”

Dutch nodded, and crept to the back door of the cabin.

Sadie opened the door, and crept into the cabin. As she walked in, she stepped on a floorboard, that gave way slightly under her foot. As it did, it creaked. She stopped, trying to keep still, trying to check if anyone had heard her.

 

Ella woke with a start. She heard movement, in the cabin. The door to the bedroom was still closed. She pulled the gun, from her holster. She didn’t particularly want to use it, but if she had to, she would.

Ella, gently slid off the bed, and tiptoed silently to the door. She turned the handle, as silently as she could, letting the door swing open, then pressing her body to the wall. She peeked out, into the main room of the cabin. Letting her eyes adjust to the dimness. She saw a silhouette. There was someone in the cabin. She glanced around, but couldn’t see anyone else.

She pointed the gun, she didn't want to kill them, just disable them, long enough so she could get away.

Ella squeezed the trigger.

 

Sadie, let out a shriek, and dropped to the floor, grasping her leg.

Arthur immediately drew his gun and ran to Sadie, and knelt at her side. As he did he heard a sound he recognised. ‘Click’ the sound of the hammer of a gun being pulled back.

Ella stepped out of the bedroom, pointing her gun at Arthur’s head.

“I don’t wanna kill either of you, but I will,” she said, as she glared at Arthur.

Arthur put his gun on the floor, and raised his hands. “Ella, just listen to me, you’re making a big mistake.”

“Yeah, I made a big mistake alright, thinking you were my friends,” she scoffed. “You and Dutch, betrayed me. I trusted you, and you betrayed me.” Ella took a step closer to Arthur, and pressed the Barrel of the gun, against his head.

“Maybe I should shoot you anyway,” She said, narrowing her eyes.

Sadie groaned, “Please Ella, don’t do this. Whatever you think has happened, your wrong. We care about you.”

Ella heard a click, and felt something cold, and hard at the back of her neck.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, now drop the gun,” Dutch threatened.

Ella blinked, “You’re not gonna kill me Dutch, last time I looked, they wanted me alive.” she said coldly. “So, I may as well just pull this trigger, unless you let me walk away.”

Dutch, moved his head a little closer, and whispered in Ella’s ear, “try me! You touch a hair, on Arthur's head, I swear, I’ll drop you where you stand.”

Ella took a deep breath. “You’ll let me go?”

Dutch moved his head away, from Ella’s ear, “Yes, I’ll let you go,” he said.

Ella released the hammer, and holstered her gun.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt Dutch grab hold of her arm, and pin it behind her back. He quickly holstered his gun, and did the same with her other arm.

Dutch spun her round, and pushed her against the wall.

“You bastard,” She screamed, “you said, you’d let me go!”

Dutch smiled, menacingly.“I lied. No one threatens my people, and steals from me, and gets away with it.”

Arthur stared at Dutch “Dutch, what are you doing?”

Dutch, didn't look at Arthur, as he spoke, “son, just help Mrs Adler, back to camp. I’ll follow you, soon.”

 

Sadie, put an arm around Arthur, as he helped her outside.

“Arthur, what's he gonna do?” she asked, slightly horrified.

Arthur shook his head, “I dunno, but I need to get you back, get that bullet wound seen to.”

He lifted Sadie, on to the back of his horse, then mounted up.

“Just like old time,”he said, smiling, As he remembered, the trip back from the Adler ranch.

Sadie wrapped her arms around him, and clung to his back, as they headed back to camp.

 

Dutch, pulled Ella away from the wall, her arms still pinned behind her. He marched her outside the cabin. She tried to resist, but he was two strong. Once they were outside, he grabbed some rope, from his saddle bag, and tied her wrists, behind her back.

Dutch pushed her to the floor, and tied her ankles.

He hauled her to her feet, then threw her onto the back of his horse.

“You bastard,” she screamed, “you complete, lying bastard.” her screams, turned into sobs.

Dutch turned around to look at Ella, “I’m sorry honey, but this is for your own good,” he pulled out his gun, and hit her on the jaw, with the butt. Knocking her out.

With a sigh, he headed back to camp.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur rode back to camp, as fast as he dared. Every so often, looking over his shoulder at Sadie. Knowing that as long as her grip, around his waist stayed strong, she was still conscious.

Once they arrived, he yelled at the top of his voice, for help.

Javier, was the first to come running over. The others, who were asleep, were soon roused.

"Oh my god, Arthur, what happened?" He asked, as he lifted Sadie, down from the back of Arthurs horse.

"Ella shot her, she was gonna shoot me too." Arthur replied, his voice, unsteady.

Javier shook his head, he couldn't quite believe the sweet young woman, he had taught to shoot, had done this.

"I'm sorry Arthur, if I'd known..."

Arthur cut him off, mid sentence. "None of us knew, Javier. Now we need to get this bullet out. We'll need help. Hosea, Charles, and one of the ladies. I'll take Sadie, back to our tent, and meet you there."

Arthur picked Sadie up, and started to carry her to the tent, that they shared.

Arthur laid Sadie on the bed, and started to cut off her trousers. The bullet, had gone into her thigh. He didn't know how easy it would be to get it out. He was generally on the receiving end of bullets, not trying to get them out of other people.

"Arthur," Sadie groaned, "Don't let Dutch hurt Ella, please..."

Arthur held Sadie's hand, and stroked her cheek. "Sshh, save your strength, its gonna be Ok."  
  


Hosea, and Javier, came into the tent, closely followed by Charles, and Tilly, who was holding a lantern.

"Damn it, Arthur. What the hell happened." Hosea asked, taking a look at Sadie.

Arthur scowled, "can we just get the god-damn bullet out, they'll be time for talk later."

Javier, handed Arthur a bottle of whisky. "You better give her some of this."

Arthur took the bottle, "Sadie, drink this, it'll help with the pain." He put the bottle, to Sadie's lips. She took a drink. "Like it ain't hurtin' like shit already," she groaned.

Arthur, couldn't help but grin. "you want something to bite down on?" he asked.

Sadie shook her head, "just get on with it, will ya!"

Hosea, looked at Arthur, who nodded.

"Tilly, hold the lantern, so I can see the wound. Charles, Javier, hold her leg still."

Hosea, grabbed the tweezers, and started digging around in the wound, for the bullet.

Sadie, screamed. Squeezing Arthur's hand tighter. Finally her hand stopped squeezing, and the screaming ceased, as she lost consciousness.

Slightly relieved, Hosea, continued to probe for the bullet.

The sound of metal on metal, as the bullet dropped, from the tweezers, into a metal bowl, was a relief to all. Especially Arthur, who stared at Sadie, praying silently that she would be Ok.

Once he had cauterized the wound, with gunpowder, and a naked flame. Hosea, started to stitch it up.

Charles, and Javier, left him to it, with Arthur still holding on tight to Sadie, and Tilly keeping the lantern steady.  
  


Dutch arrived back at camp, just as Javier, and Charles, left the tent.

Javier, looked at the limp body of Ella, over the back of Dutch's horse. He gasped, silently, wondering, what Dutch had done to her.

The two men watched as Dutch, hauled her off the back of his horse. Both noticing, that her wrists and ankles were bound.

Dutch walked to his tent, and tossed Ella on the bed, leaving her bound. Walking straight out again, he sighed. He noticed, both Javier and Charles, staring at him.

"Where's Sadie, is she Ok?" He asked, ignoring the fact that both men were staring at his tent.

Javier, nodded towards Arthur's tent, "The bullet is out, Hosea is stitching her up, Arthur's with her."

Dutch nodded, "good, good," he said, as he dragged his fingers through his hair, and pulled out a hip flask, and took a couple of gulps, of the alcohol it contained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Javier, asked. Seeing the strained look, on his boss's face.

Dutch shook his head, "No boys, you might as well head off to bed."

Dutch stood up, and headed towards, Arthur, and Sadie's tent.  
  


He lifted the flap, and quietly went inside. Hosea, had just finished, stitching the bullet hole.

He looked around, when he heard Dutch enter. He was about to say something, but Dutch looked at him and shook his head. "Don't say it Hosea, you were right."

Hosea, stood up. "Tilly, can you bandage that." He looked over at Arthur, "she just needs rest, I think you probably do too. I'll come and check everything in the morning."

Arthur nodded, "Thank you, Hosea," he glanced over at Dutch, but didn't have a chance to say anything.

"You stay here with Sadie, son. Everything else, can wait until the morning." Dutch, turned to leave, and Hosea followed him out.

Once they were out of the tent, Hosea grabbed Dutch, by the shoulder, and spun him around.

"What in gods name, happened out there." he growled.

"She shot Mrs Adler, she threatened to shoot Arthur." Dutch sighed, "I think you were right, Hosea. She's a killer, and I don't know what to do." Dutch sighed, and looked at the ground.

"Where is she now, Dutch?" Hosea asked.

"In my tent, tied up, unconscious." he replied.

"We're all killers, Dutch. She's just scared. If you corner a frightened animal, it will attack." Hosea sighed, "if she thought you and Arthur were gonna turn her in...well..."

Dutch, pinched the bridge of his nose. "We tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. You didn't see her Hosea, she was cold, hard, not like the girl we know." he sighed, "the girl we thought we knew."

Hosea, sighed. "All I'm saying is don't do anything rash, just get some rest. Everything will be a lot clearer in the morning."  
  


Arthur woke, as light from the sunrise, started to filter into the tent. Sadie's head was resting on his chest. He looked down at her bandaged leg. It looked clean, which meant the wound was ok. He gently, brushed a wisp of hair, from Sadie's face with his hand. He still couldn't believe, what Ella had done. More the fact that Sadie, had begged him, not to let Dutch hurt her.

Arthur slowly moved Sadie, off his chest, and quietly slid off the bed. She stirred, but didn't wake.

As he walked out the tent, he saw Abigail, with her normal mug of coffee.

"Abigail," he called out.

Abigail ran over "Oh Arthur, is Sadie gonna be ok? I heard what happened." She said, a look of horror, on her face.

Arthur nodded, "she's gonna be fine, but d'you think you could sit with her for a bit. I don't want her to try and get up, and I need to speak to Dutch...about Ella."

Abigail nodded, and started to walk towards Arthur's tent. After a few steps, she turned to look at Arthur, "what do you think he's gonna do?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged. "I dunno, but Sadie don't want him to do nothin'".

Abigail smiled, "she's a good woman, Arthur."

Arthur smiled, "don't I know it, she's too good for me." He turned, and headed towards Dutch's tent. If Dutch had done anything to Ella, he was gonna be in big trouble.  
  


Ella slowly woke up, something wasn't right. She struggled, to move her hands. But the ropes than bound them, were too tight. Cutting into her wrists, every time she moved them. She opened her eyes, suddenly remembering the events of the night before.

She looked around. Dutch's tent, she thought. He face hurt too. She looked across the tent, to see Dutch standing there, arms folded.

"Please Dutch, just let me go!" She begged.

Dutch walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. His hand reached out, and gently stroked her cheek.

"I can't do that Ella," he whispered.

She pulled away from his touch, and wriggled to the far side of the bed, so her back was touching the tent fabric.

"Don't you dare touch me, you...your as bad as Colm O'Driscoll. No, you're worse. He didn't pretend he cared." she screamed, at him.

Dutch felt his face flushing with anger. He reached over, and put one hand around Ella's slender throat, the other, grabbed her hair, and sharply yanked her head back, as he pulled her towards him, by the throat.

She let out a squeal of pain, as her scalp felt as though it were on fire.

"Don't you ever compare me to that evil bastard," He growled, as he threw her back on the bed.

Ella, managed to wriggle to the back of the bed again. A look of terror on her face.

Arthur rushed into the tent, when he heard the scream.

"Dutch, what are you doing?" he yelled.

Dutch span round, "none of your, god-damn business!" he snapped.

"Look," Arthur said, trying to calm him down, "Sadie, well she begged me to ask you, not to hurt Ella,"

"I ain't hurtin' her!" he growled.

"Well that ain't what it looks like,"Arthur retorted, "why don't you get some air?"

"I don't need any fuckin' air. I need you, to let me deal with this!" He yelled, angrily.

Arthur held his hands up. "Ok, just...well let me know if you need me." he turned to go.

"Arthur, son," Dutch called after him, as he started to calm down, "I'm sorry, tell Sadie, I ain't gonna hurt her."

Arthur glanced back, nodding his head, "Ok, Dutch. I'll tell her."

After Arthur had left, he turned back to look at Ella. He walked towards the bed, and sat down. As he reached out, to touch her cheek, again, she screwed her eyes closed, and flinched.

"Pl...Please, Dutch, don't hurt me...I'm sorry." she stuttered, her voice shaking.

"Ella, listen to me, I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

Ella opened her eyes, and stared at him. "So when are you taking me to the sheriff."

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dutch took his hand away from Ella's cheek.

"Listen to me, Ella. I don't know what's going on in your tiny mind, but you've got it all wrong."

Ella stared at him, not a fearful stare, but a cold, icy stare.

"I saw you Dutch, at the Sheriff's office in Rhodes, and its not just that..." she shook her head.

Dutch sighed, "Ok course you saw me, we were helping him out."

Ella's expression softened, slightly. "I know, you wish you hadn't shot Micah, you've been different since then. Even if you what you say is true, about the sheriff. Its too late now. Please Dutch, you have to let me go."

Dutch's face turned red, he clenched his fists, so the knuckles were white, 

"do you have any idea, how much I've done for you? Do you?" He said, angrily. "I've clothed you, I've fed you, I've protected you. But more than that, I loved you." He sighed, and unclenched his fists, trying to let his anger, drain away. "I still love you, even after everything you've done."

Ella looked away, as tears, trickled down her cheek, "then let me go," she whispered.

Dutch pulled out his knife, and walked towards the bed. Ella looked up, fear returning to her face.

He cut the ropes on her ankles. As he did, she sighed, with relief.

Dutch reached behind her, and cut the rope, binding her wrists.

Ella, rubbed her wrists, and looked at Dutch, "thank you." She said, quietly.

Dutch cupped her cheek, in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, gently.

He stepped back, to give her some room, then turned his back on her.

"Go," he said, firmly.

Ella, slid off the bed, and walked out of the tent.

"Ella, where are you going?" She stopped, recognising Arthur's voice. She turned around.

"I'm sorry Arthur. Please tell Sadie, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen," she said, sorrowfully.

"But where will you go, what will you do?" Arthur asked, concern in his voice.

Ella shrugged, "I don't know, but...well I'll get by." Ella smiled, "be happy, Arthur." She turned, and headed for her horse.

Ella mounted, and rode down the track.

Javier who was on guard duty, saw Ella riding down the track.

"Chica, what's going on, where are you going." he called out.

Ella, turned her head, to look at Javier, and gently reined in her horse.

"I'm sorry Javier, thank you for everything, but I have to go," she smiled, with a hint of sadness.

"Wait," he said, as he walked over to her. He reached up, and put his hand on hers. "Please, meet me at the fishing spot. We can talk."

"I don't know, Javier. But thank you." she said, as she kicked her horse on.

As she rode down the track, she felt tears, welling up in her eyes, but she didn't look back.

Arthur, walked over to Dutch's tent, and lifted the flap. As he walked in, Dutch spun around, a hopeful look on his face, which melted away, as soon as he saw Arthur.

"Aren't you gonna stop her, Dutch?" Arthur asked, still shocked at Ella's departure.

Dutch stood there, and shook his head, "she ain't a prisoner Arthur, she never was. She thinks I've changed, son. Since I shot Micah. She thinks I don't love her, no more."

Arthur stared at Dutch. "Why didn't you tell her, tell her how you feel?"

Dutch sighed, "I tried son, I really tried."

Arthur scratched his head, "Ya know, she won't last five minutes out there. She's just a kid."

"I think you underestimate her, Arthur. I think we all did." Dutch thought for a moment. "I think we need to move again. I'm not sayin' she would. But if she gets picked up by the Pinkertons, then she might talk. We have to get back on track, get some money, so we can get away."

Arthur nodded, "I think I might know a place, I'll take John and check it out."

Ella stopped her horse, at the bottom of the track, and dug into the saddle bags. There was a box of bullets, for her gun. A few coins. Some oatcakes, and a couple of apples. She patted her horses neck. "Looks like you'll be ok for food, me...not so much." she said, gently.

She pushed her horse on, and headed back to where she had been the night before, there was plenty of food there. That would be a start.

Ella slowly opened the door, and glanced inside. It was still empty. She looked at the stain, on the floor. The blood had all but dried, but she could still see, where Sadie, had bled out. She pushed the memory from her mind, and started to search the cabin.

Once all the canned goods were collected, she walked outside, and put them in her saddle bags. She also found a fishing pole, and several boxes of biscuits. There was also some medicine, and after rummaging in a chest in the bedroom, she found a pocket watch, and a money clip. Which she shoved in her pocket.

She was slightly concerned, that the owners might come back, so she decided not to stay here. Now she had some money, she could stay in a hotel, until she could make plans.

Ella thought about Javier, he had asked if she'd meet him, by the fishing spot. Maybe she would head over there, she felt bad for not explaining to him, everything that had happened. He had been so kind, over the past couple of days. She smiled to herself, remembering the kiss, by the pond. She wondered, if Dutch would have been so understanding, if he had known, but she put that thought, out of her mind. She patted her horse, come on girl, lets see if we can find this pond.

Sadie opened her eyes, she tried to move, but winced as her leg, started to throb.

"You're supposed be resting," Abigail remarked, rolling her eyes.

"And I suppose, Arthur asked you to sit here, to make sure I do?" she replied, sighing.

Arthur, appeared in the doorway, and smiled. "I did!"

Sadie, looked across at Arthur, a worried look on her face, "Ella? Is she Ok?

The smile, disappeared from Arthur's face. "She's gone, Sadie. Dutch, he tried. But she wouldn't stay. Not after last night."

"Arthur, she wont survive out there, not on her own. We have to find her!" Sadie, tried to get up, but groaned, in pain.

"Damn this leg, you gotta do somethin', Arthur."

Arthur shook his head, "What do you expect me to do, Sadie. Like Dutch said, she weren't ever a prisoner here. Its her choice."

Sadie glared at Arthur, "It was her choice, last night. It didn't stop us, from going after her, did it?"

Arthur looked at Abigail, who was still sitting there.

"Can you give us a minute, Abigail,"

"Sure, just don't let her do anythin' stupid, Arthur."Abigail said, as she left the tent.

Arthur walked over and sat on the bed, putting his arm around Sadie.

"Listen," he said, quietly, "she thinks Dutch feels differently about her, since he shot Micah."

Sadie, looked at a little shocked, "and does he?"

Arthur shook his head, "No of course not, but he's worried. If she gets picked up, by the Pinkertons, she might tell them where we are. We have to move again."

"Arthur! We can't move, what if she wants to come back, she'll never find us." She exclaimed, horrified.

"Don't you think, I don't know that, but what can I do. Dutch has made up his mind. I can talk to Hosea, but apart from that there ain't much I can do!"

Sadie, rested her head on Arthur's chest. "How did we get into this mess," she said, sadly.

Arthur stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. "I dunno, honey, really I don't."

Javier, leant his rifle against the wagon. He'd just finished his guard duty. He hadn't been able to take his mind off Ella. What had happened. She'd been a bit upset, when they went into Rhodes, but to shoot Sadie. It seemed so out of character. He walked over to where the horses, were hitched, and mounted Boaz. He hoped that Ella would go to the fishing spot. If nothing else, he could make sure she was ok. Make sure, she had somewhere to stay, and a few dollars. He checked his saddle bag. His fishing pole, was in there, and also a spare. At least if she had a fishing pole, she could keep herself fed. That's assuming she knew how to make a fire. He shook his head, at the thought of Ella surviving on her own, as he headed out of camp.

It didn't take long, for Javier, to read the pond. To be fair, he rode, quite fast. Hoping that Ella would come. It was the only chance, he would have to see her again. He had no idea, where she intended to go, or why she needed to.

He hitched Boaz, to a tree, and grabbed his fishing pole. He'd intended to come here today anyway, and he couldn't go back to camp, empty handed. They would suspect something, as they all knew that he was a decent fisherman.

He'd only been fishing for a short while, when he heard the sound of another horse, coming through the trees. Javier, put his pole on the bank, and headed towards the noise.

Ella, reined in her horse, as soon as she saw Javier approaching.

"Chica, are you ok," he said, concern in his voice.

Ella bit her lip, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, she was determined, she wouldn't cry.

"Hello Javier."

Javier ran over, put his hands around her waist and lifted her down. He tilted her chin up, so that she couldn't help but look him in the eye, "you're not Ok, though, are you?"

A tear escaped, from Ella's eye, unbidden. Which was quickly wiped away, by Javier's thumb.

Javier took Ella's hand, in his.

"Come with me," he said, and led Ella towards the flat rock, where they had sat, a few days before.

Ella didn't resist, and allowed Javier, to lead her.

They sat down on the rock, "I want to help you, chica. But you must tell me, everything. Why you have been so upset, why you shot Sadie, and why you are leaving."

Ella sighed, and looked at Javier. She liked Javier, but didn't know if she could trust him.

"Javier, there are some things about me, that...well, I've done some bad things, in the past."

Javier smiled, "we've all done some bad things, chica. That's why we're outlaws, why we hide in camps."

Ella put her head in her hands, "Why does this have to be so difficult," she sighed.

Javier, pulled her hands away from her face. "Just tell me, I won't judge you, chica."

Ella look Javier, straight in the eye. "I killed my mother and father. When I was thirteen. The sheriff in Valentine is looking for me, I have a bounty on my head, for seventy five dollars." She stopped, looking at Javier, trying to gauge his reaction.

Javier laughed. "I have a bounty on me, also. It is more than seventy five dollars, though."

"My father, was Micah's cousin," Ella closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Half expecting Javier, to start yelling. The silence was deafening, so Ella opened her eyes.

Javier had stopped smiling. He had a serious look on his face. "What happened to Micah?" he asked.

Ella cringed, slightly remembering the day of Micah's death. "He tricked me, into going out for a ride with him, then he tried to turn me into the sheriff, so he could collect the bounty." Ella's voice, had started to shake.

Javier, felt Ella's hand begin to tremble. He squeezed them gently.

"Ella, its ok. If Micah comes back, I'll deal with him." he said, trying to calm her.

Ella bit her bottom lip. "He wont be coming back, he's dead." she blurted out.

Javier stood up, still holding onto Ella's hands. "Come with me, lets take a walk, then you can tell me, why you are running away."

Ella stood up, as she did, Javier let go of her hands, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close, as they walked along.

After a little while, Javier stopped. He took Ella's hands, once again, and faced her.

"So, tell me, why you are running away?"

Ella sighed. "I saw Arthur and Dutch, at the Sheriffs office in Rhodes, when you were buying me the holster. I thought...I thought they were going to turn me in...for the bounty."

Javier, gently squeezed Ella's hands, "but they weren't, were they?"

Ella shook her head. "But when they found me, that night. I shot Sadie, and I held a gun to Arthur's head, and threatened to shoot him."

Ella's head dropped, and she closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath.

"Dutch stopped me, he held a gun to my head, and told me if I shot Arthur, he would shoot me."

Javier let go of Ella's hands.

As Ella looked up at his face, he held her face, gently in his hands. "But you didn't shoot Arthur, and Dutch didn't shoot you, chica. So why are you running."

Javier, released his grip, and waited for Ella to answer him.

"Everyone I love, dies, Javier." she said, her voice quivering. "My mother, my father. I don't want that to happen to Sadie and Arthur, or you, or Dutch."

"You still love Dutch?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so, I don't know. He scares me sometimes. I can't be with him, right now." She said, sighing. Ella turned away, "I'm sorry...if you thought...we..."

Javier laughed, "I hoped...but you are Dutch's woman, and if you still love him, then the most I can be, is your friend."

Ella turned back around, to face Javier.

"Please, Javier. You must promise me, that you won't tell him, where I am." She begged.

Javier, took hold of Ella's hands. "I won't tell him where you are, but if he asks about you, I will let him know, how you are, that you're safe." He lifted Ella's hands to his lips, and gently kissed them. "There is a cabin, just up the hill. It's deserted. I want you to stay there. I will come out to see you, every so often, to make sure you are ok. Bring you supplies, if you need them."

Ella nodded, "please, let Sadie know, I'm sorry, and that I'm safe. But tell her not to look for me."

Javier smiled, "I will tell her, but whether she will listen, is another thing. Now lets get the horses, and I will take you to the cabin."

They walked back to where they had left the horses. Javier, collected his fishing pole, and the fish that he had caught. They walked through the woods and up the hill, leading the horses, until they came to a small cabin.

Ella looked inside, it wasn't as homely as the cabin on the lake, but she could make it comfortable.

Javier, mounted his horse. Ella walked over, and touched his hand, "Thank you, Javier." she said, smiling.

"I will return in a few days, to make sure you are ok." He said, and rode away.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Javier rode back into Camp. After hitching Boaz, he pulled two fish, from his saddle bag, and headed towards Pearson's wagon. He didn't get far, before he heard Arthur's voice.

"That ain't many fish, for a whole afternoon of fishin', Javier." Arthur remarked, as he leant against a nearby tree, his arms folded.

Javier glanced across at Arthur. "Guess they weren't biting today," he replied.

"Or you didn't spend a whole heap o' time fishin'!" Arthur retorted, as he walked towards Javier.

"So, where have ya been?" Arthur asked, frowning slightly.

"I think what I do in my free time, is my business, Arthur. I don't question you, when you disappear off for days on end!" Javier snapped.

"Where is she?" Arthur scowled, "I know that's where you've been."

Javier shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Javier carried on, heading towards Pearson's wagon. Arthur, stormed after him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and flung him against one of the large oaks, which lined the edge of the camp.

"Where the fucking hell is she? Is that why she left, because you and her...have, a thing?"

Javier, pushed Arthur away. "No we don't, but I do know where she is, and I promised her, I wouldn't tell anyone. So just leave it, Arthur. I don't want to get into a fight with you!"

Arthur sighed, half in annoyance, and half in relief.

"I...Sadie, we just want to know that she's safe." he said, quietly.

Javier nodded, "She's safe, she has shelter. I'm just being a friend to her, that's all. She's still in love with Dutch, despite everything."

Arthur, scraped his fingers through his hair, "then why the hell did she leave?" he asked.

Javier, shook his head, "she doesn't want to lose any more people that she loves, you, Sadie, Dutch. But right now, she's scared."

"Scared of what, exactly," Arthur asked, slightly confused.

"She says, she's scared of Dutch," Javier shrugged, "I don't know why. She just doesn't want anyone to know where she is."

Arthur shook his head, "Except you. Well I guess I'll have to live with that, at least you'll keep her safe."

Javier nodded, "She asked me to to tell Sadie, that she was sorry. Will you..."

"Sure, I'll tell Sadie, what are you gonna tell Dutch?" Arthur, cut him off mid-sentence.

Javier sighed. "I'm not," and he walked away, leaving Arthur, staring after him.

 

Ella awoke, the following morning, as the sunrise, lit up the inside of the cabin.

She had slept well, considering. But this may have been more to do, with her exhaustive state, than the comfort of the cabin.

She had, tidied the cabin, after Javier had left. There had been a lot of empty tins, and broken glass. The windows of the cabin, had long ago been broken. It meant that they were quite open to the elements. That wasn't really too much of a problem, as it was very warm. She hoped that by the time winter set in, she would be somewhere else. Where, she wasn't entirely sure.

She thought about Dutch. She hadn't lied, when she told Javier, that she still loved him. She did. She probably always would, but she didn't ever envisage a time, when they would be together again. She wasn't even sure that he loved her any more, or if he had loved her in the first place.

And what about Javier? If she had told him, that it was over between her and Dutch. What then? Even if he wanted her, which she thought he probably did. He would never leave Dutch, he was too loyal for that. That's what frightened her the most. Leaving Dutch, he would see it as a betrayal. She'd seen him shoot Micah, just like that. If he could shoot Micah, he'd think nothing of shooting her. In fact, he nearly had, at the other cabin.

Ella sighed, trying to stop the random thoughts from coming into her mind.

She walked out the cabin, and decided that she would take the pole, which she'd taken from the fisherman's cabin, and try and catch something for her breakfast.

 

Arthur walked back to his tent, to check on Sadie, she had still been asleep, when he awoke first thing. As he walked in, he saw Hosea, leaning over Sadie.

"How's our patient doin'," he asked, grinning.

Hosea, turned round, and smiled. "The wound, is healing nicely, the patient, is not a very good one, seems a bit grumpy to me!"

"I'm not grumpy," Sadie retorted, "I'm just fed up, of being stuck in here."

"Well," Hosea said, "If you sit quietly, and don't do anything stupid, I guess you could go outside."

"Ok, then. Help me up." Sadie said, smiling.

Arthur sighed, "wait a second. Hosea, Dutch wants us to move camps, he's worried about Ella, turning us in to the Pinkertons."

Hosea frowned, "I don't think she would, but I see his point."

"The other thing is, Javier knows where she is, but she made him promise, not to tell anyone." Arthur added.

Sadie, glared at Arthur, "Arthur, she's my friend. I need to see her!"

"Look you two, just keep calm, I'll talk to Dutch, and Javier. She shouldn't be out there, she should be here. Just don't do anything rash, either of you," Hosea said, as he looked between Sadie and Arthur.

Arthur nodded. Whilst Sadie just glared, until finally she sighed. "Well ok, but don't wait too long, I want her back here, where she belongs."

 

Arthur and Hosea, help Sadie outside. He had one arm around each of the men's shoulders, so they could help her to a seat, without her having to put any weight on her leg.

Once she was sat down, Hosea, found a crate, so she could keep her let elevated.

Sadie smiled, being out in the fresh air, had already improved her mood.

The same, couldn't be said, for Dutch, who came storming across, as soon as he saw Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing still here, you're supposed to be out with John, finding us a new camp." he yelled, glaring at Arthur.

Sadie, glared at Dutch "Yes, thank you Dutch, I'm feeling a lot better today." she said, sarcastically.

Dutch looked at Sadie, trying to calm himself slightly, "I'm glad you're on the mend, Mrs Adler. But I still have to lookout for everyone else. Especially as..." he stopped, not sure how to word, what he wanted to say. He couldn't call Ella a traitor, especially as despite everything, he still loved her.

Sadie sighed, "You really think that Ella, would turn us in?"

Dutch narrowed his eyes, "No, but then I didn't think she would shoot you, either!" he retorted.

Sadie, looked at the wound on her leg, she felt like shaking him, mostly because she knew Ella wouldn't do that, but also because there was a grain of truth, in what he said.

Arthur looked at Hosea, then turned to Dutch. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, I'll go and find John." he said, as he walked away.

Hosea put an arm around Dutch, "C'mon, lets go and have a chat," he said calmly, as they both walked in the direction of the lake.

Javier, watched the scene unfold, between Dutch, Arthur, Sadie and Hosea, from behind Pearson's wagon. Far enough away, so that they didn't see him, but close enough to hear, what was being said.

He'd really wanted to go and check on Ella today. But with everything kicking off, he thought better of it. She had supplies, and a roof over her head. He would return tomorrow, and check on her.

 

Ella looked at the pile of fish, beside her. It had been easier than she thought. At this rate, she wouldn't have to wander far from the cabin, she could survive on just the fish that she could catch in the pond.

She picked up the fish, and headed back to the cabin.

Once she was back in the cabin, she looked at the fireplace. She had match's, wood and kindling. She'd never built a fire before. But it couldn't be that hard. In any case, if she was going to survive, by herself, she'd better learn.

As it was, it wasn't that hard, and the fire was soon alight, in the fire place. She skewered one of the fish, and started to cook it over the fire.

It took less time, than she thought to cook the fish. She was quite surprised, as it always seemed to take Pearson ages, to prepare the stew for the day. But then, it was probably different, when you were cooking for twenty. As she started eating the fish, she began to realise, how much she missed camp life.

Her daydreaming was disturbed by a noise outside. She thought, slightly excited that it may be Javier, coming to check up on her.

She put the plate down, but before she had a chance, to look out the window, a voice, yelled out.

"Ella Rowan. If you're in there, you better come out, with your hands up."

Ella gasped. She crawled on her hands and knees to the window, and peered out. Two men on horses, both had rifles. She sat on the floor, with her back to the wall. Javier, she thought. He was the only one, who knew she was here. They must be bounty hunters.

She felt the gun in its holster.

She had two choices. She could either give herself up, or she could try and shoot her way out.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Dutch looked out across the lake, the morning sun, making the surface twinkle.

"Well?" He said, turning to look at Hosea.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened, between you and Ella, and why suddenly we need to move again."

Dutch sighed, "She said she couldn't stay. She thought me, and Arthur, were gonna turn her in to the Sheriff," he shrugged, "don't ask me why. But if she gets picked up by the Pinkertons, or bounty hunters, I don't know what she'll do. She isn't in her right mind at the moment."

"Dutch, there's something you need to know." Hosea, took a deep breath, not sure how Dutch would take it. "Javier, knows where she is."

Dutch glared at Hosea, "Javier! How, and why the hell didn't he tell me!" he said, angrily.

"Because, she asked him not to, and I can see why!" he said, bluntly.

"I'd never hurt her, Hosea. You know that," he said, trying to calm down.

Hosea smiled, "It's all well and good, me knowing it. But does she?"

Dutch, pinched the bridge of his nose, something he did, when he was frustrated. "Probably not, I threatened to shoot her, after she had shot Sadie, and held a gun to Arthur. Then I tied her up, and knocked her out."

Hosea stared at Dutch, in disbelief, "Dutch, what were you thinking?"

Dutch scraped his fingers, through his hair, "I don't know, Hosea. I wasn't thinking straight. I love her, I just wanted to keep her here, safe. I need to talk to Javier, I have to go and find her, Hosea."

Hosea nodded, "let me go and find Javier, just try and keep calm. If you start shouting at Javier, he'll never tell you where she is."

 

Ella, took the gun from her holster. She crouched down, and peered out the broken window, pointing the pistol, at the first bounty hunter, she pulled the trigger.

The bullet, hit the bounty hunter, in the chest. He fell backwards of his horse, causing the horse to spook, and run off.

The other bounty hunter, immediately fired at the cabin. The flimsy walls, didn't stop the hail of bullets. Ella screamed, as one hit her shoulder. Her first thought, was poor Sadie. Had she known how painful a bullet wound was, she would never have shot her.

Ella pressed her other hand, onto her shoulder, where she had been shot, it was already pumping blood.

She crawled away from the window, towards the door. She guessed, she'd only have one chance, with the second bounty hunter, if she missed, that would be it.

Ella peered out the door. The second man, had run to the first. She figured, he must think she was either dead, or badly wounded. So he was checking on his friend first.

She took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. Still on her knees, she pointed her gun at the second bounty hunter, who now, had his back to her, whilst checking his companion. She pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit him, square in the back. He lurched forward, and lay on top of the other one, groaning.

Ella sat back down, leaning against the wall of the cabin. Her gun, fell out of her hand. She looked down at her shoulder, her shirt was completely covered in blood. She closed her eyes, trying to blot out the pain. At least if she was going to die, she would die fighting.

 

Javier walked over to the lakeside, with Hosea. Dutch stared at him, trying his very best to keep his cool.

"You know where she is? He asked.

Javier nodded. "She's ok, she told me she loves you, but you've scared her. She doesn't want you to know where she is."

Dutch sighed, "Javier, have I ever done anything, to make you doubt that my intentions are good."

Javier, shook his head, "No, never."

"And Javier, you've always been loyal to me?" Dutch asked, looking Javier in the eye.

Javier nodded, "yes Dutch, you know I have been, always."

Dutch placed his hands on Javier's shoulders. "Then please, Javier. Don't betray me now. I only want to see her, talk to her."

Javier stared back at Dutch, torn between his promise to Ella, and to the man that had probably saved his life, a man that he was totally loyal to, and would follow to the ends of the earth.

Javier sighed. "Very well, I will take you to her. But, once I do. If she won't listen to you, then she wont trust me, and there will be no way to keep watch over her, you understand that, don't you?"

Dutch nodded, and dropped his hands, to his sides.

"Lets go then," Javier said, as he headed towards where the horses, were hitched.

 

Javier, closely followed by Dutch, headed to the pond first. He thought she might be fishing, and if she was, she would be less likely to bolt, when she saw Dutch.

Javier, looked around, but couldn't see her.

"Lets leave the horses here, and walk up to the Cabin," he said, as he dismounted.

Dutch patted The Count, on the neck, and dismounted.

"It's not far." Javier said, as he headed up the hill.

Dutch looked up the hill. He could see smoke. He guessed that was the Cabin.

As they approached the Cabin, Javier and Dutch, both saw, the two dead bounty hunters.

"Mierda!" Javier said, under his breath.

"Ella...Ella" Dutch shouted, but got no response.

Dutch ran into the Cabin, and saw Ella, leant up against the wall.

He knelt down beside her, and held his hand to her face, "Ella...honey can you hear me."

Ella's eyelids fluttered, then she opened her eyes. She licked her lips, trying to moisten them.

"Dutch..." she swallowed, "couldn't... let them..." She said, struggling to talk.

"Don't try and talk," he whispered, brushing a stray hair, from her face.

Javier, who had followed Dutch through the door, stood staring at Ella.

"We need to try and stop the bleeding," he said, "and get her back to camp."

Dutch nodded, looking around the cabin, to see if there was anything they could use.

Javier, had already realised there wasn't so he removed his shirt, and passed it to Dutch.

"here, use this," he said, quickly.

Dutch hesitated, for a second, but then took the shirt.

He ripped the front off the shirt, and after folding it, pressed it into the wound.

Ella gasped, and moaned. Dutch used the rest of the shirt to tie the make shift bandage in place.

"Hold on Ella, you're gonna be ok." Dutch whispered, as he picked her up.

Dutch carried her outside, "Shit," he said, "the horses are still down by the pond."

Javier ran back in the house, and quickly extinguished the fire.

He came back out. "I think the fire, may have attracted the bounty hunters," he said, "stay here, I'll go and get the horses."

Ella opened her eyes, "Sorry...didn't..."

"Ssshh, don't talk," Dutch whispered. He stroked her cheek. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

A few minutes later, Javier returned with the horses.

Dutch passed Ella, to Javier, whilst he mounted the count.

"Pass her to me, Javier. I'll ride as fast as I can," Dutch said, from on top of his horse.

Javier, lifted Ella onto the front of Dutch's horse, and then mounted Boaz, as Dutch galloped away from the Cabin. Javier followed, after grabbing the reins of Ella's horse.

 

As Dutch galloped up the track towards camp, Bill didn't even have the chance to shout, who's there. It really didn't matter, because there was only one white Arab stallion that he knew of.

Dutch, didn't bother to stop at the hitching posts, he just rode straight through, to the centre of the camp. This was generally frowned upon, but it was his camp, so he didn't care.

As he brought The Count, to a screeching halt, he yelled out at the top of his voice.

"Help, over here. Now!"

Dutch swung his leg, over his horses neck, enabling him to slide of, whilst still holding Ella, in his arms.

Sean, was the first to reach him,

"Jesus H. Christ, what the fuck happened!" she said, looking at Ella's blood stained shoulder.

"Go get Miss Grimshaw, tell her its a bullet wound, she'll know what to bring." Dutch said, as he headed towards his tent.

Hosea rushed past, and quickly opened the tent flap.

Sadie, who was still sat at the table, tried to get up, as she saw Dutch, carrying a semi-conscious Ella.

"Fuck," she hissed, as pain shot through her leg.

Hosea, looked across, "Stay put, the last thing I need, is to have to restitch the hole in your leg as well!" He exclaimed, angrily.

Hosea walked into the tent, staring at Ella's blood stained shirt. "What the hell happened?"

"Fucking bounty hunters," Dutch hissed, as he laid her on the bed.

The tent flap opened, and Susan Grimshaw walked in with hot water, clean cloths and bandages. Closely followed by Tilly, who carried a small metal bowl, containing tweezers, and a needle and thread.

Ella's eyes fluttered open, she looked up at Dutch, "Arthur...Arthur was right," she groaned, as she squeezed her eyes closed, trying to block out the pain.

Dutch sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her face, "Ssshh now, it's gonna be Ok, I love you" he whispered.

Ella opened her eyes, and brought her hand up, to touch his, "I...I'm so sorry," she gasped, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Hosea looked across at Dutch, "lets get this done," he said quietly.

Dutch nodded, he pulled out his knife, and cut off the makeshift bandage, and Ella's bloodstained shirt.

He held her tight, and nodded at Hosea.

Hosea, picked up the tweezers and started to probe around in the bullet hole.

As Arthur and John, rode into camp, they heard the screams. Arthur, immediately jumped of his horse, and ran towards Dutch's tent, where the screams were coming from. He looked across at Sadie, "What the hell is happening in there," he asked, a horrified look on his face.

"Ella's been shot," she said, her voice trembling.

"He didn't...." Arthur started to ask.

"No, it was bounty hunters," Javier replied, as he walked from behind one of the wagons.

Arthur stared at Javier, "how did they find her? I thought you were the only one, who knew where she was?"

Javier sighed, "so did I, Dutch persuaded me to take him there, we found two dead bounty hunters, and Ella, shot and bleeding out."

Arthur walked over to Javier, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's a good job you did, or she would be dead by now."

"I know, but I still feel bad, about breaking my promise," Javier replied, looking at the ground.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder, nothing he could say right now, would make Javier, feel any better.

Both men looked towards the tent, the screaming had stopped.

"Arthur!" Sadie said, a look of panic on her face, "Please, find out what's going on?"

Arthur nodded, and headed towards the tent.

He opened the flap, and peered inside. All eyes in the tent, were suddenly focused on him.

"Sadie... She was just worried," he said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"The bullet's out, Arthur," Tilly whispered.

"Ok, thanks Tilly." he said, backing out of the tent, and closing the flap.

Arthur walked over to Sadie, and put an arm around her shoulder, "Hosea has got the bullet out, guess its just a matter of time now."

Sadie pressed her head into Arthur's chest. It made her feel a little safer. Although she was still worried, as she wondered how the bounty hunters had found Ella, so quickly.

Hosea, finished stitching the wound. Dutch still had Ella, cradled in his arms. There was no screaming now, or struggling to pull away from the pain. Her breathing was shallow, but even. Hosea, stepped away from the bed, and left Susan Grimshaw, to bandage the wound.

Once she had finished, she looked across at Dutch, "just let me know, if you need anything."

Dutch nodded, at Susan, in silent thanks.

Susan and Tilly, left the tent.

Dutch glanced over at Hosea, "Thank you, Hosea."

Hosea sighed, "don't thank me yet, she's lost a lot of blood, Dutch."

Dutch, looked down at Ella, her skin was pale, and clammy.

"Can you ask Arthur, to come in for a minute?"

Hosea nodded, "I'll go and get him." He said, as he left the tent.

A few moments later, Arthur walked in.

"I heard it was bounty hunters," Arthur said, quietly.

Dutch looked up, anger in his face, "yes it fucking was," he hissed.

"You don't think, Javier...?"

Dutch shook his head, "No, he was as shocked as I was. But Javier, was the only one who knew where she was, so someone must have followed him."

Arthur frowned, "Who?"

"I don't know, Arthur. But I fucking intend to find out." he growled.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Dutch stood up, and walked to the other side of the tent. His face, was bright red, with anger. There was a traitor, in his camp. His camp, and he intended to find out who.

He looked at Ella, lying there on the bed. Finding the traitor, would have to wait, at least for tonight. Tonight, all his focus, must be on Ella.

Her whole body, was in shock, through loss of blood. Her skin, was cold, and clammy. The most important thing was to keep her warm.

Dutch, pulled off Ella's boots, and put them in the corner. He grabbed, a couple of spare blankets, which lay at the end of the bed.

Dutch pulled off his boots, and climbed into the bed, so that Ella's back, was laying against the front, of his body. He grabbed the spare blankets, and covered her, then wrapped, one of his arms around her, avoiding the injured shoulder, and lay down. His other arm, cradled her head, as he gently stroked her face. Her head, resting against his chest.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, holding Ella tight, as if both their lives depended on it.

 

John, walked across to where Arthur, and Sadie were sitting. Arthur's arms, were wrapped around Sadie.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up.

"Well, are we moving camp, or not?" He asked.

Arthur shook his head, "I have no idea, Marston. I suggest you go and spend some time with Abigail. Its times like this, when you need to keep the people you love, close."

John frowned, "What d'ya mean?"

"There's a traitor, someone who wouldn't think twice about hurting the people we love, that's why Ella got shot. Someone told the bounty hunters, where to find her."

John stared at Arthur, "Shit, Arthur. That means, no one's safe."

Arthur nodded, "keep a close eye on Abigail, and Jack. We're gonna find out who it is."

"Then what?" John asked.

"You know, as well as I do, what happens to traitors, John."

John nodded, and headed to his tent, to be with his family.

Arthur, kissed Sadie, on the forehead, "C'mon, lets get you to bed. I need you to be healed, especially if we do end up moving."

Sadie nodded, "I wanna see Ella though, tomorrow."

Arthur nodded, "I'll speak to Dutch, in the morning."

Arthur helped Sadie, to stand, and with an arm, over his shoulder, she hobbled, back to the tent, they shared.

 

As the sun rose, and cast a yellow glow, in Dutch's tent. Dutch awoke, with a start. He hadn't intended to fall asleep. Just to lay there, and hold Ella. To make sure she stayed warm.

He felt her body moving, against his, her breathing, more normal.

He manoeuvred himself, off of the bed, without disturbing her, and walked across to the other side of the tent. Sitting down, he pulled on his boots.

All he could think about, was finding the bastard, who did this.

His thoughts, were interrupted, when he heard Ella, moan. He looked over, as he saw her eyelids, flutter, and then open.

He poured some water, into a cup, and walked over to the bed. He gently tilted her head, and put the cup to her lips.

She took a sip of water, she looked at Dutch, and the tears fell, unbidden, from her eyes.

"I..I'm sorry," she cried, "I didn't mean..."

Dutch, stroked her face, "Don't Ella, it doesn't matter. We'll get through this, I promise."

Ella, put her hand, on Dutch's face. "Please, I need to make this right,"

Dutch put his hand, on hers. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Sadie." she said.

Dutch kissed her hand, and nodded. "I'll get her to come and see you."

Dutch left Ella, and walked out the tent. Although it was early, there seemed to be a lot of activity.

He saw Hosea, walking out of Arthur's tent.

"Hosea," he called, "is Sadie, alright?"

Hosea nodded, smiling, "apart from being the worst patient, I've ever had." The smile dropped from his face, "Ella? How is she?"

Dutch nodded, "She's awake, she's insisting on seeing Sadie."

Hosea smiled, "that's rather odd, because Sadie, is insisting on seeing Ella."

Both men, turned to look towards Arthur's tent, to see, Sadie emerge, her arm round Arthur's shoulder, pointing towards, Dutch's tent.

Dutch looked at Arthur, raised his eyebrows, and nodded towards his own tent.

Arthur smiled, and picked Sadie up.

"Arthur Morgan," she yelled, "just put me down!"

Dutch walked back to his tent, and held the door flap open, as Arthur carried, Sadie inside.

Dutch grabbed a chair, and put it next to the bed, just as Arthur, put Sadie down.

Sadie punched Arthur on the arm, laughing.

Ella looked at Dutch, "Thank you," she mouthed, soundlessly.

"We'll be back in a while," Dutch said, quietly, "C'mon son, can't cope with girlie talk," he said, smiling.

The men disappeared, out the tent.

Ella, took Sadie's hand, "please forgive me, I'm so sorry. Arthur was right, I got it so wrong."

Sadie, squeezed Ella's hand, "sshhh," she whispered, "really, I'm fine, but why did you think that, tell me what happened."

Ella took a deep breath, "I don't know, but I think someone is trying to kill me!"

Sadie, stared at Ella, "Who? What makes you think that?"

Ella closed her eye, and took a deep breath, "lots of things, from what happened with Micah, to me being shot, yesterday"

Sadie, touched Ella's cheek. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, but Dutch. Well he thinks there's a traitor in the camp. He thinks they followed Javier, when he met you. That's how the bounty hunters knew where to find you."

Ella began to tremble, "I'm not safe, am I?"

Sadie, squeezed Ella's hand, "Of course you are, as long as I'm with you, and Dutch, Arthur and Javier. You'll be safe. Dutch is gonna find out, who it is, then they won't be safe."

"Then, you better get them in here, because there's something I need to tell them."

 

Dutch and Arthur, stood by the campfire, drinking coffee.

"So," Arthur asked, "where do we start, how do we find this traitor?"

Dutch's eyes narrowed. "We have to set a trap."

Arthur frowned, "you're not gonna use Ella, as bait, are ya?"

Dutch glared at Arthur, "Of course I'm not," he said angrily, "what do you take me for?"

Before Arthur could answer he heard Sadie calling.

"Dutch, Arthur, we need you in here,"

Dutch and Arthur, ran across to his tent, fearing the worst.

"Jeez woman," Arthur said, as he entered the tent, "You had us both worried."

Sadie, looked at both men, "Sit," she commanded, a stern look on her face.

The two men looked at each other, and sat. Neither quite sure, why they did as she said.

Sadie looked at Ella, "go ahead, tell them what you just told me."

Ella looked at Dutch, "I think someone is trying to kill me, I think they've been trying, since you found out about my past." Ella took a deep breath, "I think that's how Micah found out. They won't touch me themselves, but they're using information, to get someone else to do it for them!"

Dutch stood up, and sat on the bed, next to Ella.

He gently touched her face, "We're gonna find them, honey. We're gonna find out who's been doing this."

Ella, pressed her face, into Dutch's hand, "Dutch, I'm real scared. I don't know who I can trust."

Dutch stroked Ella's hair, then put his fingers, under her chin, and gently tilted her head. "You trust me? don't you?"

Ella, touched his face, "Yes, you, and Arthur, and Sadie. But you, most of all." She smiled.

She turned her head, to look at Arthur.

"Arthur, go to my horse, bring everything that's in my saddle bags, hopefully, it will still be there,"

"What?" Sadie asked.

Ella closed her eyes, "You'll see," she said.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur, walked over to the horses, and looked for Ella's little horse. It was grazing, but the saddle was nowhere to be seen.

"Kieran," Arthur yelled, "Kieran, where are you?"

Kieran, heard his name, and trembled. He was still worried, every time one of the gang, spoke to him. Half expecting to be killed, or beaten.

He dropped the hay bale, that he was carrying, and ran over.

"Sorry Mr Morgan, I was just fetching hay, for the horses," he said, slightly panicked.

Arthur sighed, and put his hand on Kieran's shoulder. Kieran, flinched.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Kieran, I ain't gonna hit ya!"

"Sorry Mr Morgan," he said, trying to force himself to relax.

"How many times have I told you, it's Arthur. Now, where is Ella's saddle?"

Kieran pointed to a tree. "I unsaddled the horse, when Javier, came in with it. Did I do wrong?"

Arthur smiled, and shook his head, "No, its fine. I just need the saddle bags."

Arthur walked over, to where the saddle was leaned against the tree. He grabbed the saddlebags, and tossed them over his shoulder.

Arthur, carried the saddle bag back to Dutch's tent. He glanced around, to see if anyone was watching, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He quickly slipped inside the tent.

 

Ella tried to sit up, she gritted her teeth, and winced, as a shaft of pain, went through her shoulder.

"Help me sit up," she groaned.

Dutch touched her cheek, "you should be resting, you've lost a lot of blood,"

Ella sighed, "I'm afraid, that if we don't find out who this is soon, it won't be just me who dies. They won't care who gets hurt, to get to me. So please, just help me, Dutch,"

Dutch shook his head, but gently put his hand on Ella's back, and helped her to sit.

She closed her eyes for a second, suddenly feeling dizzy. She took a deep breath, and swung her legs, so that they were dangling over the edge of the bed.

Ella gasped, waiting for the wave of pain, and nausea to pass. She opened her eyes.

Ella patted the bed, "Put it down here," she said, looking at Arthur.

Arthur dropped the Saddlebag, on the bed. He grabbed a cup of water, and passed it to Ella,

"here, have a drink, and take it slow, your still very weak," he said, concern in his voice.

Ella took a drink, and handed the cup back to Arthur, "we don't have time, to take it slow." She said, gritting her teeth.

Ella, opened the saddle bag, and started rummaging around inside. She finally found what she was looking for.

"I found these, when I thought you were gonna turn me in, and the morning after the night, when you didn't sleep with me." she said, looking at Dutch, "Someone else, other than us, knew what happened, with Micah. So they knew I would be worried." She sighed, "they planted a seed of doubt, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you."

Ella laid the first note on the bed;

Be careful who you trust,

The Devil, was once an Angel

Dutch looked at the note, then looked at Ella, his face, full of hurt, "Ella...I..."

Ella touched his face, "Please don't say anything..." Tears filled her eyes. She blinked them away.

Dutch took her hand, and kissed it. He looked her in the eye, "I may not have always been a good man, but I swear Ella, I love you, and I'll protect you, at all costs."

Ella gazed, back at Dutch, "I know that now, I'm sorry I doubted you."

Ella composed herself. "I found this, when I came back from Rhodes, after seeing Dutch, Bill and Arthur at the Sheriff's office."

The worst enemies are

the ones that used to be friends

Sadie and Arthur, looked at the note. "Its the same writing!" Sadie exclaimed, "Ella, this isn't your fault, someone was playing on your insecurity! But why? Who would want to hurt you, or even kill you?"

Arthur looked closely at the notes, "I don't recognise the writing, Do you?" he asked, looking at Dutch.

Dutch shook his head, "But if you think someone told Micah, and that's why he did, what he did. Then Ella's right, to get to her, they don't care who they have to hurt. If it's someone here, then even if we move, we won't be safe."

Dutch scratched his head, for a moment. "Unless, there's someone inside, and someone outside."

Arthur nodded. "That would make sense. I don't think all this planning, and plotting, could be done by just one person."

"We need to bait a trap," Ella said, "and the bait, needs to be me!"

Dutch immediately stood up, "No, that ain't gonna happen. I'm not letting you get hurt, or worse." he said, looking at Ella.

Ella grabbed his hand, "Its the only way! You know that, as well as I do. Its the only way to keep everyone, safe."

Arthur shook his head, "No its not. Yes Ella needs to be the bait, but we don't have to follow through."

Dutch frowned, "What d'ya mean, son?"

Arthur smiled, "we catch the traitor, at their own game. We tell 'em Ella is in a bad way, and we need to take her to the Rhodes doctor tomorrow. With any luck, they'll sneak out tonight, to their contact. That way, we catch both of 'em."

Dutch nodded, "But we need to bring Hosea, in on this. He's the one who stitched Ella up, so he'll need to convince everyone else,"

"But what if..." Ella, started to speak.

"No Ella, if he wanted you dead, you would have bled out, last night." Dutch interrupted, "and in any case, I trust Hosea, we've known each other too long, for me to have any doubts."

Ella nodded, "then you better go and get him, It will make it look all the more genuine, if he rushes in here."

Dutch nodded, "first though, lets get Sadie out of here, otherwise, they might think its her, and not you, that needs to go into Rhodes. Oh, and Arthur, you need to keep your wits about you today, if anyone looks like they're trying to disappear, or sneak out, you need to follow 'em."

Sadie grabbed Ella's hands, "We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." she said.

Ella smiled, "I know, and I'm sorry I shot you, I didn't realise it would hurt so bad."

Sadie laughed, "no, me either."

Sadie stood up, and put her arm around Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur sighed, "I hope this plan works," he said, as he helped Sadie out of the tent.

Dutch, cupped his hand against Ella's cheek, as he leant over to kiss her. At first it was a gentle, as their lips touched. Until Ella brought her hand to the back of Dutch's neck, and pulled him in closer. There was a sudden hunger, as though they were tasting each other, for the first time.

Dutch pulled away for a second, "Oh Ella," he said, "I missed you."

There lips crashed together, as he held the back of her head, in one hand, and he ran the tips of his fingers, up and down her back.

The sensation, that this provoked, as her back arched uncontrollably, caused her to wince, as a shaft of pain went through her shoulder.

He pulled away, leaving his fingers on her back until the very last second, wanting to feel her skin, for as long as possible.

"Damn this bullet hole," she cursed.

Dutch smiled, and gently touched her cheek. Then kissed her on the forehead.

He walked to the door of the tent, and poked his head outside,

"Hosea! Quick, I need you in here now!"

Hosea came running as fast as he could. Dutch closed the tent flap behind him.

Ella looked at him, and smiled.

Hosea, stared at Ella, "What the hell is going on, I thought..."

"Sshh Hosea, just sit down, and listen." Dutch said quietly.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Hosea shook his head, he was struggling to take in what he'd just been told. But the notes, that he saw on the bed, were evidence enough.

"So who knew, about Ella's past, who could have put this plan into action?"

Dutch sighed, "more people than we originally thought. But as far as we know, Colm O'Driscoll, Maxwell Rowan, Josiah, Arthur, Myself. Also, you and Sadie, but only after Micah found out. The sheriff, I guess, after Rowan told him,"

Ella stared at Dutch, "My father...step father's alive?"

Dutch looked at Ella, suddenly realising that she didn't know. "Yes he is. He's the one who told the Sheriff, what happened in Strawberry."

Ella stared at Dutch, "why would he do that? He's the one that set fire to the house, who said we had to leave!"

Dutch sat next to Ella, and held her hand. This was going to be difficult. "How did you come to be in the O'Driscoll cabin, in the mountains?"

"I was kidnapped. My father...I mean stepfather, asked me to go and feed the hogs, they grabbed me."

Dutch sighed, "That's not exactly true."

Ella looked at Dutch, she could see he was hiding something. "What is it, tell me?"

Dutch swallowed, and took a deep breath, "Colm O'Driscoll," he spat the name out, as though it were poison on his tongue, "he blackmailed your stepfather. He found out, what had happened, in Strawberry. Your stepfather, tried to raise the money, but couldn't, he asked Colm, to give him more time, but he refused." Dutch reached into his pocket, and handed Ella the note, that they had found in the cabin.

As Ella read the note, tears started to fall, and she started to sob, uncontrollably. "He sold me," she sobbed, "for fifty dollars!"

Dutch put his arm around Ella, and stroked her hair, "I didn't want you to find out like this, I'm sorry."

Hosea thought for a moment. His logical mind, processing the facts. "How did Colm O'Driscoll, find out about Ella? It took Josiah, a helluva lot of investigating, to find out. Lets face it, Colm isn't exactly a thinker. He tried to kill her too. There's something very odd going on."

Dutch looked at Hosea, "What are you saying, Hosea?"

"If someone wants Ella dead, it would be really convenient if she happened to be with Dutch Van Der Linde, so him, and his gang, could be taken out as well. There's only two groups of people, who would benefit. That's the Pinkertons, and Colm O'Driscoll."

Dutch shook his head, "Hosea, that's ridiculous! No one knew we were going to raid Colm's hideout, or rescue Ella."

"No, but after you raided his camp, someone knew you had her, someone who wanted her dead, someone who knew we were on the run, and someone who knew about the feud you have with Colm O'Driscoll."

"Stop!" Ella screamed, "will you stop talking, like, I'm not here. Like I don't matter!"

Both men, stopped talking, and looked at Ella. She had stopped crying.

"Hosea," she said, "just bait the god-damn trap. Please, I just want this nightmare to end,"

Hosea looked at Ella, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...to be so insensitive. But I do insist, you get some rest."

Ella nodded. She was tired, too tired to think about all the theories, as to who was trying to kill her, and why.

Dutch put the notes, back into the saddlebags, and put them on the floor.

He gently lifted Ella's legs, back onto the bed, and helped her to lay down.

She looked up at Dutch, "will you stay with me?" She whispered.

Dutch smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere," he said, gently.

Ella closed her eyes. Exhaustion, had taken its toll, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Hosea, walked out of the tent, as soon as he was outside, he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Miss Grimshaw!"

Susan Grimshaw came running across, "Mr Matthews, what's wrong?"

"I need you to get a wagon ready. Ella appears to have taken a turn for the worse. We'll need to take her to the doctor in Rhodes, first thing in the morning. I don't want to waste time, in the morning, so we need to get the wagon ready now."

Susan Grimshaw nodded. She strode across the camp, barking orders.

This was exactly what Hosea hoped would happen. By the time she was finished, everyone would know, that Ella was being taken to Rhodes, in the morning.

 

Arthur looked over at the hitching area. He figured, that who ever it was, wouldn't leave until after dark. He needed to find somewhere, to get a good view of the horses. There were plenty of side tracks out of camp, so he guessed they would use one of those, so they didn't get spotted by whoever was on guard duty. They would probably lead the horse, until they were clear, and on the road.

He found a large Oak, and sat behind it. He just had to wait until nightfall.

For Arthur, the rest of the day seemed to drag. It didn't really surprise him, it tended to do that, when you were waiting for something to happen. No one, headed out during the day, everyone was just milling around, doing chores, drinking beer and chatting by the fires.

As the sun started to set, he noticed everyone turning in, until the only two people awake, were him and Bill, grumbling because he had drawn the short straw, for the nightwatch.

At least that was one person, to cross of the list of potential traitors. Not that Arthur thought that Bill was. He was to much of a yes man, to Dutch, to even think about trying to do away with his woman.

 

Arthur heard footsteps, he peered out into the gloom. A shadowy figure, was making its way, across to the horses. He couldn't tell, if it was a man or a woman. He cursed his luck, that there was no moon tonight. Even if there had been, he probably wouldn't have known, as the figure appeared to be wearing a hooded cloak.

The figure, unhitched one of the spare horses, and lead it, as Arthur suspected, down one of the side tracks. He waited until they were out of sight. Then he grabbed his horse, mounted up, and started to follow, Ducking under some of the low hanging branches. Making sure that he kept his distance.

He saw the figure, mount the horse, as soon as they were clear of camp. It surprised him, that they weren't heading to Rhodes. Whoever they were seeing, must be located somewhere else. He had no idea where.

He carried on following the rider. As he looked into the distance, he could just about make out plumes of smoke, coming from a camp. Whoever this was, he figured that this was where they were heading.

As Arthur got nearer to the camp, he decided to dismount, and continue on foot. He crouched down, and used the long grass as cover, until he reached the camp. He ducked behind a wagon, out of site, but with a good view of the camp.

Five men stood around the fire. He immediately recognised two of them, as Pinkerton agents. The other three, were standard bounty hunters.

The cloaked figure, dismounted their horse, and walked towards the centre of the camp.

One of the bounty hunters, turned to look at them,

"you fucking idiot, you didn't tell us she could shoot, I lost two good men."

As the figure, removed the cloak, Arthur stared, aghast.

He recognised them, immediately. Arthur kicked himself, he should have seen this coming!


	23. Chapter 23

Kieran scoffed, "two of your men, couldn't take down a girl. It's no wonder you haven't been able to bring in Dutch Van Der Linde! I put my life on the line everyday!"

"That's enough," Said the Pinkerton agent, "What have you got for us?"

Kieran smiled, "Well Agent Milton, looks like your bounty hunters did half a job, the girl's in a bad way, she was shot, and lost a lot of blood. They're takin' her to to the doctor in Rhodes, in the mornin', they were preparing the wagon, just before I left."

"So when do we get Van Der Linde?" Agent Milton, asked.

Kieran sneered, "when you keep up your end of the deal, either you finish the girl off, or she swings. Quicker for you, if you shoot her, If he's not with her in Rhodes tomorrow, I'll tell you where you can find him."

"Why don't you just tell us now, we'll go in tonight, and wipe them all out." Agent Milton said, looking slightly annoyed.

Kieran laughed, "two of you couldn't kill a girl, at virtually point blank range, I want her dead. Until that happens, you get nothing, you'd probably let her slip through your fingers again."

Agent Milton, glared at Kieran. "What's to stop me taking you in, your part of the O'Driscoll gang, or the Van Der Linde gang, or whoever you're current loyalty lies with."

Kieran scoffed, "because you want Dutch Van Der Linde dead, as much as I want Ella Rowan dead. You keep your end of the bargain, and I'll keep mine."

Agent Milton nodded, "very well, and you're sure they have no idea, what you're doing, or who you are?"

Kieran laughed, "Agent Milton, you give them way to much credit. They're all as thick as pig shit, they have absolutely no idea!"

"Very well Mr Duffy, you better get back, before you're missed. We'll be waiting in Rhodes, first thing in the morning."

Kieran, walked to his horse.

"Oh, and Mr Duffy, don't worry, there wont be any hanging, any one who's on that wagon, in Rhodes tomorrow, will be dead."

Kieran smiled, "in that case, I'll see you back here tomorrow, after the fireworks. If Van Der Linde isn't on the wagon, I'll take you to the camp, and you can take him out, along with the rest of the gang."

Kieran flipped the hood up, on his cloaked, and headed away, from the bounty hunters camp.

 

Arthur slowly backed away from the wagon, that he'd been hiding behind, and crept back to his horse. He quickly mounted, and pushed his horse into a gallop. He was gonna catch that little maggot, before he made it back to camp. He'd give him, as thick as pig shit.

Even though, Kieran, was galloping hard. It didn't take long for Arthur to gain on him. Kieran's horse, was just a spare, but Arthur's mount, she was fast, a grey dapple thoroughbred,

Kieran must have had a sense of Deja Vous, as Arthur's lasso, tightened around his body, and he was pulled off the back of his horse, landing with a thud on the ground. This time there was no snow, to cushion his fall, and by the time Arthur got to him, to hog tie him, he was in a rage. He gave Kieran, a kick in the ribs.

"Thick as pig-shit are we, you fucking little maggot. You're gonna be beggin' for death by the time I've finished with ya, ya piece of shit!"

Kieran screamed at Arthur, for someone about to die, he didn't act like it, "you fucking inbred, piece a white trash, your gonna die anyway, the Pinkertons are gonna wipe you out. You and you're kind!"

Arthur chucked him on the back of his horse, pulled out his pistol, and smashed him over the jaw with it, knocking him out. "Fucking Arsehole," he snarled, as he mounted his horse, and headed back to camp.

As Arthur rode in, Bill yelled out, "who's there?"

"Arthur, with a fucking O'Driscoll traitor," Arthur, yelled back.

Bill stared as Arthur rode past, with Kieran stowed on the back. "Fuck, I always knew he was up to no good."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Yeah Bill, he thought. You would say that.

Arthur hitched his horse, and the spare, which had followed him back.

As he pulled Kieran, off the back of his horse, he started to rouse. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the centre of the camp.

"Dutch!" He yelled, "I found our traitor!"

Dutch walked out the tent, as he did, Arthur grabbed Kieran by the hair, until he was kneeling. His hands and feet, still bound.

Dutch, put his hands on his hips, and stared down at Kieran, "Arthur, are you sure, he's too simple to have come up with a plan like that,"

"I just saw him, he met up with two Pinkerton agents, and some bounty hunters. They knew all about Ella, at the cabin, with the two dead bounty hunters. They're gonna be all over Rhodes, in the morning."

Dutch sneered at Kieran, "He might be the one at the sharp end, but this has Colm O'Driscoll, written all over it."

Kieran, started to laugh. Arthur, already angry, punched him in the face, the kicked him in the stomach.

Kieran, grunted and double over. He coughed, and spat some blood on the floor. He looked at Dutch, blood all over his face, "Colm O' Driscoll is stupid, almost as stupid as that girl, and Micah Bell. So easily manipulated. Everyone has a price, even the Pinkertons.

Dutch walked forward, and grabbed Kieran by the throat, "you vindictive little bastard. I'm gonna make sure you suffer, for what you've done. You're gonna tell me every little detail, you're gonna be begging to tell me, before you die!"

Dutch took a step back, "Right everyone, get packed up, we're leavin'. This area, is gonna be surrounded by Pinkertons, and bounty hunters by morning, so we better get going now."

Javier came walking over, scowling at Kieran. He felt that Kieran's actions, had left a shadow of doubt, cast over him. Since he was the only one who'd known where Ella had gone, after she left. Well everyone knew now, that wasn't the case.

Arthur, looked at Javier, "Keep him quiet, Javier. I don't care how you do it, just don't kill him, not just yet."

Javier, looked down at Kieran, grabbed him by the hair, and threw him face down in the dirt.

He pulled out a knife, and cut the bindings on his ankle,

Arthur, stared at Javier, and was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but before he got a chance, Javier, stamped on the back of Kieran's ankle. There was a loud crack, before Kieran screamed out in pain

"You bastard, you've broken my ankle," he screamed, trying to drag himself away from Javier.

Javier sneered at him, "You wont be running anywhere then, will you. Malvado bastardo!"

He ripped a piece of Kieran's shirt, and shoved it in his mouth, using the ropes, he had cut off Kieran's ankles, to tie it in place,

Kieran's screams of pain, were mostly muffled by the gag. Javier, grabbed him by the scruff, and hauled him across to one of the wagons, ignoring any noise, that came from him.

Dutch smiled, then glanced over at Arthur. "Did you and John, find another camp?"

Arthur nodded, "its way out in the swamp, an old house. Without a snitch, they'll have trouble finding us."

Dutch nodded, "Good, Lets get Sadie and Ella, ready to travel. I'll have Hosea and Tilly, travel with them, just in case of any complications with their injuries."

Arthur nodded, and went to rouse Sadie, whilst Dutch did the same with Ella.

The convoy of wagons left Clemens point. Arthur, and John, had already cleared out the House, near the swamp, so Arthur rode on the first wagon, to direct them, where to go. John, rode ahead, just to check, that no one else had re-inhabited the big house.

The curses, that Arthur had muttered, about their being no moon, when he was tracking Kieran. Were soon being counted as a blessing.

There was no one about, at the dead of night, and even if there had been, no-one would known who they were.

Hosea, and Tilly, kept a close eye on Ella and Sadie. Both women, had already started to heal well, thanks to Hosea. All they needed now was rest, so there were no complications, which arose from the journey to their new camp.

As the convoy approached, they saw the big sign on the concrete pillars, which read, 'Shady Belle'.

It had probably once been a very grand plantation house. It was now a little rundown, but still habitable, which meant that setting up camp here, would be quicker, as less tents would be required.

John, who had ridden ahead, had already started a fire, and removed the boards, from the previously boarded up windows.

They had made it to their new home, where they would be safe for now, and had avoided the Pinkertons, and bounty hunters. No thanks to Kieran Duffy.

When they arrived, John had found a basement, in the house. It looked like it had been previously used by slavers, as there were still chains and shackles, attached to the thick basement walls.

Convenient for the Van Der Linde gang, but not so convenient for Kieran Duffy.

Javier, dragged him off the wagon, and hauled him to the basement, and chained him up.

He was still screaming, as Javier closed the basement door. His screams muffled by the thick walls of the old house, and the gag, that Javier, had felt disinclined, to remove.

 


	24. Chapter 24

By the time dawn had broken, the new camp was completely setup.

Dutch and Arthur, had settled Ella and Sadie in, almost immediately on arrival, in rooms in the main house. Hosea had insisted, they were the main priority. Both having lost a lot of blood, they needed as much rest as possible. To enable their bodies, to heal.

Once Dutch and Arthur were happy that everything was in place, they also went to bed. Arthur, had been on the go, for nearly two days solid, what with chasing down Kieran, so when he finally laid down, he drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

For Dutch however, sleep didn't come at all. Milling around in his mind, and trying to piece together, why that little rat had wanted Ella dead, so badly. Why had he plotted, and manipulated so many people, to try and end her life. Or was he lying. Was it Colm's plan, because she had escaped, and everything else, including Micah, was just a random event.

Dutch lit a cigar, and paced up and down the room. Stopping every so often, to step out on to the balcony.

Eventually, all the pacing, and opening and closing doors, to get onto the balcony, awoke Ella.

She stared at Dutch, pacing up and down. If she had, had the strength, she would have got up, and gone to him. It seemed, now, that he needed more comfort than her. She felt safer now, than she had in months. The person, who was hell bent on ending her life, was now restrained in the basement.

The next time, Dutch came in from the Balcony, she called out to him;

"Dutch!"

He glanced over at the bed. Despite his agitation, he smiled, and walked over to Ella.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and gently stroked her face. "You should be resting," he said, quietly.

She smiled, and took his hand, "so should you!" she said, half scolding him.

He kissed her, gently on the lips, "I'll sleep soon, I need to find out why this happened."

Ella sighed, she knew he was doing this for her, "then do it, get it over and done with, then you can rest."

Dutch kissed her on the forehead, "go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

Ella closed her eyes, hearing the door open and close, she drifted back off to sleep.

Dutch grabbed a lantern, and headed down into the basement.

Kieran had by now stopped screaming, as he'd realised pretty soon, that either no one could hear him, or no one cared. He thought it was probably the latter.

He stared up at the basement door, as it slowly opened, and light seeped in. Maybe they had decided, just to kill him, he was pretty sure, that was how it was gonna end. He just hoped it would be quick, but he had a horrible feeling, it wouldn't be.

Dutch placed the lantern on a hook on the wall. He pulled a knife out of his belt, and walked towards Kieran.

Kieran had heard, of people being stabbed, and taking ages to die, in excruciating agony. The fake panic, he had shown, whilst he was still playing the part of Kieran the stable boy, was now real.

Dutch grabbed Kieran by the hair, and yanked his head forward. Kieran screamed out, in panic.

Dutch cut the rope, which was holding the gag.

He took a step back, and sneered. "Thought I was gonna cut you're throat boy, eh? Well I might just do that, or maybe cut you lying tongue out, I ain't decided yet."

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with, I know that's what you're gonna do anyway,"

Dutch grinned, "Yeah boy, you're gonna die alright, but how you die, is up to you. You tell me why you've been so intent, on killing Miss Rowan, how you managed to manipulate everyone, to do you're dirty work for ya. Then, I'll kill you quick."

He bent over Kieran, and put the tip of his knife, to his throat. "or, I'll do things to you, unspeakable things, and you'll be begging to tell me everything, just so the pain will end."

Dutch stood up, "Choice is yours, boy. What's it gonna be?"

Kieran looked at Dutch, trying to decide if he was bluffing. From what he'd learnt from Colm, Dutch Van Der Linde, was fairly civilised, as outlaws go. He didn't even kill people, unless it was absolutely necessary.

But the look on Dutch Van Der Linde's face, made Kieran think, that the man wasn't bluffing.

"Please, I'll tell you everything, just when the time comes, please make it quick!"

Dutch grabbed a chair, that was sitting in the corner of the room. He turned it round, and put it in front of Kieran. He put his legs, astride the seat, and leant his arms on the back.

"Well boy, best you start talkin'" he said.

Kieran took a deep breath. "Firstly, you need to know, who I really am."

"What! If you ain't Kieran Duffy, then who the hell are you? Dutch exclaimed.

Kieran sighed, "I am Kieran Duffy, but if you hadn't found the girl, in Colm's cabin, then none of the rest of this would have happened. She would have died, and we'd of all gone about our business as usual."

"So you had a hand, in the injuries, she sustained in the cabin?" Dutch said angrily, gripping the back of the chair.

"Not directly, I gave her the opportunity to escape, knowing full well, that Colm would probably beat her. Beat her bad enough, so she wouldn't survive. What I didn't count on, was you and your boys finding her, and being a fucking bunch of knights in shining armour."

Dutch stood up, finally losing his temper, what there was left of it, "are you gonna tell me who the hell you are, or am I gonna have to hurt you?"

Kieran nodded, "Ok, my name is Kieran Duffy, my sister, was called Sarah Duffy. She fell in love with a no good outlaw, called Ethan Collier. He was bad news, and did a runner when she got pregnant." Kieran sighed, before continuing, "our whole family was so happy, when she met Maxwell Rowan, and upstanding member of the community. Then he married her, our parents were thrilled. Imagine their horror, ten years later, when their daughter, my sister was dead, murdered. I vowed, to track him down and kill him, for what he did." he growled, angrily.

"But it wasn't him, was it?" Dutch said, calmly.

"No, it wasn't, and I couldn't get to her, without killing him. I may be a lot of things, but I ain't a cold blooded killer."

Dutch laughed, stood up and paced to the end of the basement.

When he turned to face Kieran, his face was red with rage. "No you don't kill, you just get other people to you're dirty work for you, you piece of shit!" He pulled his gun and pulled back the hammer. He pointed it at Kieran's head. He was so tempted to pull the trigger, but he needed to know everything, every little detail.

Kieran flinched, waiting for the trigger to be pulled. He heard the click as the hammer, was released. Dutch put the gun back in its holster.

He sat back down on the chair. "Continue." he said, coldly.

Kieran gasped, getting his breath back, and trying to slow his heart rate. He swallowed.

Colm's boys, were all over Valentine, like a bad rash. Hassling and robbing. I managed to persuade a group of 'em, that I was on the run, and wanting to join a crew. I stole a few horses for them. Before I went looking for Sarah's killer, I'd worked on a horse ranch. So that part of my persona, was true. None of his boys, are very bright, so I got in with em. Colm, well he was a bit brighter, so when I showed him the bounty poster, he went to pay Mr Rowan, a little visit. Rowan, spilled his guts, he told Colm, that he wanted to cut a deal. Turned out that Rowan, wasn't the upstanding gentlemen, our family thought he was."

Dutch frowned, "What are you talking about, he told us that Colm, blackmailed him, for fifty dollars?"

Kieran rolled his eyes. "He wanted shot of his step daughter, she was in the way of him playing happy families, with a new family. The woman had money, and two sons, which meant cheap labour, for his farm. He gave Colm, fifty dollars, and told him the whole story of what happened in Strawberry. Colm new a good deal, he'd get fifty dollars and another seventy five, when he turned in the girl."

Dutch shook his head, "So what happened, how did Ella, end up being beaten like that."

Kieran sneered, "Fucking Colm O'Driscoll is what happened. Him and his boys. He decided, fifty dollars was good enough, and decided to keep the girl for his entertainment."

Dutch glared at Kieran, anger once again beginning to rise, "I should fucking rip your balls off just for that, you slimy little bastard."

Panic crept into Kieran's face, "That weren't what I wanted to happen, I just wanted the law to sort it out!"

Dutch drew his knife out again and walked over to Kieran. He held it to his throat, "what the fuck, did you do?"

"Nothin', I swear. They had her tied up in the cabin, so I just went in one night, when they were all passed out, blind drunk, and cut the ropes. She didn't see who I was, I just told her to run. I figured she'd freeze to death, or get picked up by someone. I was gonna tell the sheriff about Rowan, I figured that he'd spill the beans, then she'd be caught and hung."

Dutch, removed the knife from Kieran's throat, "but?" He said, as he returned the knife to its sheath.

"There were some more of his men, in the woods, they caught her. When they brought her back, he went completely ape, he threw her against the wall, and then he tied her up, and whipped her. I figured that was it. I was gonna get the hell outta there, before he found out, what I'd done. I figured she was a gonna die anyway."

Dutch pinched the bridge of his nose, "but then Arthur picked you up."

Kieran nodded, "That wasn't part of the plan, but then I saw her, being nursed back to health by you lot. Then I saw him, Micah Bell, I'd seen him, once before with his cousin. He was younger then. I knew he was the sort of man, who would want revenge."

Dutch ran his fingers through his hair. He was tired. He spun around, as he heard footsteps, coming down the stairs, to the basement.

"Dutch, are you ok, ya need any help," Arthur said, scowling at Kieran.

"No, son. But I need a break. Go and get this son of bitch, some water. I'm gonna continue this later, and I don't want the little bastard, dying on us, before I'm through."

Dutch headed towards the door, just before he left, he turned and glared at Kieran.

"I'll be back, I ain't finished with you yet."

Arthur returned a few moments later with some water, which he put to Kieran's lips, begrudgingly.

"Your lucky it wasn't me down here, you son of a bitch, or you'd be fucking dead already." He grabbed the lantern, as he walked out of the basement. Leaving Kieran chained in the dark.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Dutch walked back to his room. His head spinning, with everything that Kieran had told him, so far. It seemed like Ella's past, was returning to haunt her. All because of something, which wasn't even her fault.

He opened the door, and saw her lying there. Once he'd found out the full story, he was gonna make sure she was safe, once and for all.

He laid down on the bed, next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. He closed his eyes, and was now able to drift off to sleep.

 

Arthur, closed the door of the basement, behind him. As he did, he saw Javier, hovering.

"Javier, don't do, what I think you're going to do," he said, calmly.

"And what exactly, do you think I'm going to do." he replied, narrowing his eyes.

Arthur smiled, and put his arm round Javier's shoulder, "Walk with me, my friend, I think maybe we should talk."

Javier nodded, as Arthur guided the Mexican, away from the basement, and out of the old house.

Once they were out of the house, Arthur removed his arm, and pointed to the jetty.

"Lets go over there, we can talk, with a little privacy."

Javier, nodded. Curious, as to why Arthur thought they may need privacy.

Once they reached the jetty, Arthur turned to Javier.

"You care for Ella, more than just as a friend, don't you? He asked.

Javier sighed, "is it that noticeable, amigo?"

Arthur, scratched the back of his neck. "To me, yes. To everyone else, well...maybe not so much. Its the reason I knew, it wasn't you, the traitor, I mean. It only confirmed how much you cared about her, when you broke Kieran's ankle." Arthur sniggered, "that was a nice touch, though."

"So," Javier, sighed. "What now?"

"You know that Ella, loves Dutch, don't you?" Arthur asked.

Javier laughed, "yes, she told me, even after she had run away." Javier stopped laughing, "I'll tell you, what I told her, that if she still loved him, then the most I can be is her friend."

Arthur nodded. "And you've been a good friend. You just need to let Dutch deal with Kieran, even though I know you want to slit his throat, to be fair, I do too."

"I want to do more than that, to the little bastard. But, you're right, I trust Dutch. Just promise me one thing, Arthur?"

"Sure, Javier. Name it."

"If Dutch, asks you to kill him, once he's finished with him. Let me do it?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "Its the least I can do."

 

Ella opened her eyes, she smiled, despite the pain in her shoulder.

Smiled, because she could feel Dutch's arm wrapped around her. Finally he was sleeping, and not pacing up and down.

She gently moved his arm, and swung her legs, out of the bed. She winced slightly, at the pain in her shoulder. She checked that Dutch was still sleeping, and walked slowly to the balcony, and opened the door.

The air was muggy, but she decided she liked it here. She hoped, they'd be safe here, at least for a little while.

She wondered what Kieran, had told him. Why had he wanted her dead. His face had always looked kind of familiar. But she couldn't place it. Maybe if she had, then this whole nightmare, could have been avoided.

Lately she wondered, where she would be now, if she hadn't shot her father. But then, if her life had taken a different path, she would never have met Dutch.

She smiled, at the moment, she couldn't bear, being without him. She'd come so close to losing him, losing everything. She would never let that happen again.

Dutch stirred, as he opened his eyes, he panicked, when he realised Ella wasn't there. His panic subsided, when he felt the breeze, from the open door, and saw her, standing there, on the balcony.

He was pleased, in a way, that she was strong enough, to get up. But he knew, that if she wasn't careful, her wound, might reopen.

Dutch walked out onto the balcony. Ella, looked over her shoulder, and smiled, as he walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You should be resting," he said, and kissed her neck.

A shiver of pleasure, went through her body, as she felt his lips, on her neck. She pressed her body, closer to his. Feeling his warmth.

She smiled, "I know, but I just needed some air. Did you find out..." she let the end of the sentence, hang in the air. Not wanting to finish it. It still pained her, to think that someone would go to such lengths, to end her life.

Dutch sighed, "Kieran is your mothers, brother. It was only ever about revenge."

Ella gasped. She turned around, and placed her hands, gently on Dutch's face.

"I didn't kill her, Dutch!"

Dutch stared at Ella, "What do you mean, I thought you shot her?"

Ella nodded. "I did, I shot, and killed my father, but the shot, didn't kill my mother. She was just injured. My stepfather, set the house on fire. I begged him not to, but he wouldn't listen. He burnt her alive!"

Tears, started to run down Ella's cheeks.

Ella wrapped her arms around Dutch, and rested her head, on his chest. He gently wiped the tears, for her face, and stroked her hair.

Dutch, kissed the top of her head, "It's gonna be ok, but that boy needs to know, he's been trying to kill the wrong person."

 

Dutch convinced Ella, to go back to bed. He promised, to be back as soon as he could. He also told her that she really didn't want to be in Hosea's bad books. He may seem gentle, but he was a lion, when roused.

Dutch still wanted to know the full story, of what Kieran had done. How he had managed to cut a deal, with the Pinkertons. But he did wonder, what his reaction would be, when he found out, that he'd been chasing down the wrong murderer.

Dutch grabbed a lantern, and opened the basement door.

 

As soon as Kieran heard movement, and saw the light, he looked up the stairs. He half expected to see Arthur, heading down the stairs, to kill him. Or worse still, Javier, to inflict more pain, without actually killing him.

He was slightly relieved, to see Dutch. Descending the basement stairs.

Dutch sat down on the chair, which was still there, where he had left it.

"Before we continue, Kieran." He said, "there's something you need to know."

Kieran, looked at him. Fear creeping into his face.

Dutch, looked at him coldly, "Ella, didn't actually kill your sister."

Kieran narrowed his eyes, "Your lying, or she lied, to you. She shot my sister, after she shot Ethan!"

Dutch nodded, "yes, she did. But your sister was only wounded. It was you're sister's wonderful husband, that killed her, when he set fire to the house, knowing full well, your sister was alive!"

Kieran was now staring at Dutch, in horror.

"Yes Kieran, you've spent all this time, and effort, on revenge. Only you tried to kill the wrong person!"

Dutch stood up, and walked over to Kieran. He grabbed him by the hair, and yanked his head back.

He put his mouth, close to Kieran's ear.

"The question is Kieran," he whispered, "do you still want to avenge the death of your sister?"

 


	26. Chapter 26

Dutch stared down at Kieran, with his arms folded. "Well? Do you want to avenge your sister, or not?"

Kieran closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to take in everything that Dutch had just said.

"How do I know your not lying, just saying that, to protect her?"

"Why would I need to protect her," Dutch scoffed, "you're down in my basement, in chains. One word from me, and I have men queuing up to take your life."

Kieran sighed, "of course I want to avenge my sister, everything I've done has been to avenge her. Why would I stop now."

Dutch, paced up and down the basement, and then turned, and looked at Kieran.

"I might be prepared to let you live, if you agree to do something for me." Dutch smirked, "well actually a few things."

Kieran hesitated, he didn't really have a choice. If he refused, then he would die.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Dutch snarled, "I want you to kill Colm O'Driscoll and Maxwell Rowan."

Kieran swallowed hard, "I...I've never killed anyone," he stuttered, "and Colm, he wants me dead!"

Dutch walked over to Kieran. He leant over him, and whispered in his ear, "there's more than just Colm that wants you dead, boy. Me included."

The colour drained, out of Kieran's face. "I suppose I don't really have a choice."

Dutch stood up, he pulled a cigar, from his pocket, and lit it. Puffing blue smoke into the air.

"There's always a choice, son," he scoffed, "seems lately, you're choices have been a bit poor."

Dutch walked towards the stairs, which lead out of the basement. As he reached the door, he turned to look at Kieran, "Oh and one other thing, you'll need to get the Pinkertons off our backs, so you better start working out how you're gonna do that!"

 

Dutch walked out of the basement, and headed out of the house. He looked around, scanning the camp for Arthur. He spied him, on the jetty, talking to Javier.

That was perfect, he needed to speak to them both.

He strode across the camp. He now had a plan, to tidy up all the loose ends, that had been vexing him, over the last few months.

"Arthur, Javier. We need to talk."

The two men, focussed all their attention on the gang leader.

"Not here though, and Arthur, I need you to go and get Sadie. Then meet me in my room."

Arthur and Javier, exchanged glances. Something was going on, and they weren't quite sure what.

 

Dutch sat in his room, with Ella. It was a sitting room, which adjoined the bedroom. Ella, was sitting on one of the chairs. She was pleased, to finally be out of the bed. When the door opened. Arthur came in, supporting Sadie. Her leg, was healing well. So although she was limping, she didn't really need Arthur to support her. But she didn't tell him that.

Javier followed them in. He wasn't quite sure what Dutch wanted to discuss, but he was pretty sure it involved Ella. Which made him think, it also involved Kieran.

Dutch motioned for them all to take a seat. He went to the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of brandy, along with five glasses. He silently put the glasses down, and poured a generous shot of brandy, into each glass.

After sitting down, Dutch raised his glass in a silent toast. Each of the people round the table, did the same. Once they'd all had a drink. Dutch stood up, and leant on the table, palms down.

"I'm gonna let Kieran go," he stated.

Arthur stood up, "are you crazy? Have you finally lost it?" He yelled.

Dutch looked at Arthur, "sit down, son," he said, quietly.

Arthur, glared at Dutch.

"I said, sit down!" He shouted, angrily.

Sadie touched Arthur's arm. Arthur looked down, at Sadie. Her eyes implored him, to sit down again.

Arthur slumped back in his seat, shaking his head.

Dutch took a deep breath. "Ella's mother, was Kieran's sister. Its all been about revenge. But Ella didn't kill her mother, she shot her, yes. Her stepfather, killed her mother, when he set the house on fire." Dutch hesitated. "Maxwell Rowan lied to us, Arthur. He wanted Ella out the way. Apparently his new wife, has money. If she's really unlucky, she might end up the same as Ella's mother."

Arthur sighed, "but everything he did, everything we've suffered, Ella's suffered, and Sadie. Its because of him. He was gonna turn us over to the Pinkertons, for Christ sake!"

Dutch stood up, walked away from the table, the walked back. "I've told him, we'll let him go, if he takes out Rowan, and Colm O'Driscoll. I also said, he's got to find a way to get the Pinkertons of our back."

"Dutch, he's not a killer, he's a fixer. How do you think he'll manage to kill either of those men?" Javier asked.

Dutch pinched the bridge of his nose, and stared at Javier. "He'll do it, because he's got his mind set on revenge. That's all he's been doing, for the past five years. He won't stop, until he finishes. If I...If we can use that, then we will."

"Ella, what about you? What do you want?" Sadie asked, ignoring the men.

Ella sighed, "I don't care, I just want us all to be safe, and happy. I dont care what happens to my step father, or to Colm O'Driscoll, for that matter."

Dutch walked around the table, and put a hand on Ella's shoulder. "So do I," he said, "but I don't like loose ends, and Maxwell Rowan is a loose end."

Arthur shook his head, "and Colm, what's he?"

Dutch glared at Arthur, "you know what he is, Arthur!"

Arthur stood up again, "and what about if Kieran can't persuade the Pinkertons, what if they get our location, out of him, what then? They were half ready to take him in the other night, they know he's not loyal, to anyone but himself."

"So what you want me to do, kill him! Or keep him chained in the basement, indefinitely? What, exactly?" He raged.

Arthur slammed his fist on the table, "I want you to keep the women we love, safe!" He turned away, and stormed out, onto the balcony.

Dutch followed him out, and gently put a hand on his shoulder. "It's what I want too, son," he said, quietly.

Arthur turned to face Dutch, "then lets just, you and I, go deal with Maxwell Rowan. Once he's gone, we can just let Kieran go. Forget about Colm, and the Pinkertons. They don't know where we are, right now. Lets try and keep it that way."

Dutch gazed out across the camp. Thinking about what Arthur had just said.

Now it was Arthurs turn, to put a hand on Dutch's shoulder. "Dutch, Colm ain't worth it. You know it, and I know it. Look where revenge got Kieran!"

Dutch sighed, and nodded. He knew Arthur was making sense.

"Ok," he agreed. "We'll head out in the morning, we'll deal with Rowan, then we'll let Kieran go."

 


	27. Chapter 27

Dutch was rudely awakened the following morning, as Arthur came crashing into his room, just before sun up.

"I thought we'd agreed, that revenge wasn't worth it," he yelled, his face red with anger.

Dutch shook his head, trying to wake up, at the same time as taking in what Arthur was saying.

"What d'ya mean," he asked, confused.

Arthur calmed down, "you mean it wasn't you?"

Dutch looked at Arthur, a confused look on his face. "Wasn't me, what?" he mumbled.

Arthur, closed his eyes, and sighed, "Kieran's gone, some one let him go, I thought it was you."

Dutch shook his head, "honestly Arthur, don't you have any faith in me at all?"

"I'm sorry, its just that..." Arthur started, but Dutch interrupted him.

"Forget the apology son, we have to get going. We need to make sure, that all he's doing is heading out to kill Rowan," he said quickly.

Arthur walked to the door, "what about the person who cut Kieran loose?"

Dutch shook his head, "we'll worry about that, when we get back." He hesitated, "it's possible, we had two traitors in the camp!"

 

As soon as Arthur had left, Dutch walked over to Ella, who had also been woken up by Arthur, bursting in.

"You don't think, he's gonna turn us in, do you?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

Dutch smiled, "I don't think so. Just sit tight, and I'll be back soon."

Ella reached out, and grabbed his hand, "Please be careful?"

Dutch, brought her hand, up to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

 

Arthur, quickly went back to his room, to bid a hasty farewell to Sadie.

She'd heard the noise, and was already awake. "What's happening Arthur, I heard you shouting?"

Arthur sighed, "Someone's let Kieran go. Don't worry, me 'n Dutch, are gonna sort out Rowan, as we originally planned, then we'll find out who."

Sadie frowned, "just promise me, you'll be careful?"

Arthur, cupped his hand, on Sadie's cheek, and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "Just stay here and rest, don't you get any ideas."

Sadie smiled, and touched his arm. "Go on, the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back."

Arthur smiled, as he headed out the door, towards the horses.

 

Arthur mounted up, and waited for Dutch. He didn't have to wait long.

"C'mon," Dutch said, as he mounted The Count. "Its a pretty long ride to Cumberland Forrest. He can't be that far ahead of us, we better push on."

Both men pushed their horses, into a gallop. Heading as fast as they could, to Maxwell Rowan's little homestead.

 

Kieran, looked at his riding companion, who he was sitting behind, on the big ugly brute of a horse, that she'd stolen. "remind me again, why we're doing this?"

Molly O'Shea, sneered. "To teach Dutch Van Der Linde a lesson. If he thinks he can cast me aside, for that little slut, he's got another think coming!"

Kieran, furrowed his brow, "You'd really kill all those people, so you could get rid of her. You know, you won't get him back."

"I don't care," Molly hissed.

Kieran shook his head, at least he'd had a reason, Molly, well he guessed it was sort of a reason, but to take all those people down.

She glanced round at Kieran, and glared, "don't you be so hypocritical, if Arthur hadn't found you, and that bitch, really had to go into Rhodes, then the rest of them, on that wagon, would be dead too."

Kieran shrugged, that was true he supposed. But now, he really didn't have a grudge against any of them, except perhaps, for the Mexican, who had broken his ankle.

Kieran pointed towards some smoke, on the horizon. "I think that's the Pinkerton camp, over there."

 

Dutch and Arthur, slowed their horses down, they were getting closer to Cumberland Forrest, and the homestead. That wasn't what concerned them though. It was the plumes of black smoke that they could see in the far distance.

"That looks like a fire, Dutch," Arthur exclaimed.

Dutch scanned the horizon, "Shit, son. I think you're right, that means either Kieran has decided to end Rowan, the same way as he killed his sister, or..."

Arthur continued, "or Rowan, has killed his new wife, in the same way he killed the previous one!"

The two men stared at each other in horror, hoping that it was the former, rather than the latter.

"C'mon, lets get going," Dutch added, as he spurred his horse, into a gallop. Closely followed by Arthur.

 

When Arthur and Dutch, reached the homestead, there was little left of it. The only part of the roof that was left, was blackened timbers. The rest of the cabin, was pretty much the same. There was still some smoke, coming from the timbers.

"We need to take a quick look around," Dutch suggested, "then get outta here, before somebody thinks it was us."

Arthur nodded, in agreement.

The two men dismounted, not bothering to hitch there horses. It appeared as though, it was just the house, that had been burnt. The hog pen, where they had first encountered Maxwell Rowan, was still in one piece.

As the approached the house, the remains of the door, still hung on the iron hinges. As Arthur pushed it open, it fell to the ground, as the burnt door, disintegrated before their eyes. What they found inside, would probably haunt the two men for the rest of their lives. The charred remains, of three people. Difficult to tell, if they had been men or women. But from the size, it certainly looked like, two of them, had been the young boys that they had seen, on their first visit. The third, from the size of the skull, they assumed, was the new Mrs Rowan.

Dutch, took a deep breath, "looks like Mr Rowan, has been up to his old tricks."

Arthur, put his hand over his mouth, feeling the bile at the back of his throat, he turned and left the burnt out building.

Once they had reached the horses, Arthur, took his hand away.

"What now?" He asked.

Dutch sighed, "Maxwell Rowan, is still on the loose. So is Kieran. Where the hell both of 'em are, is any ones guess."

Arthur, looked worried. "What if he's decided to let the Pinkertons know where we are."

Dutch shook his head, "Why would he do that, he was only after revenge, for what Rowan did to his sister."

"I suppose, but finding Rowan now, will be like looking for a needle in a haystack," he huffed.

"Well then, lets head back, we'll let Kieran, worry about Rowan. Because we need to think about a more permanent solution for ourselves. Which means either retrieving the money from Blackwater, or doing one more big job, so we can get away!"

 

Sadie, who was now able to hobble, relatively easily, walked over to Dutch and Ella's room. She walked in, and smiled at Ella, "I thought you might like some company."

Ella grinned, "d'ya know Sadie, what I'd really like?"

Sadie frowned, trying to think what it would be, "Dutch to be back?" She suggested.

Ella laughed, "good grief, No. He thinks I'll break, if I as much as move. No, what I'd really like, is to go and sit outside."

Sadie laughed, "I think that could probably be arranged. If we lean on each other, we should be good."

Ella chuckled, "lets do it."

The two women, got as far, as the top of the stairs, when they heard a lot of shouting.

Sadie whispered, "wait, listen. Something's not right."

 

Agent Milton, and Agent Ross, walked into Shady Belle, with about Five other Pinkerton agents.

Under normal circumstances, they would have either been shot, or detained, by whoever was on guard duty.

But this was no normal circumstance. For one, they hadn't come in the main entrance. Secondly, Agent Ross had a tight grip on the arm of young Jack Marston, Who was crying.

"Unless you want this child to come to harm, I suggest you all lay down your guns, and surrender," Agent Milton, yelled out.

Abigail, seeing her son, Screamed, "Please don't hurt him!"

Hosea, seeing the situation, took control, and surrendered immediately, much to Bill and Javier's displeasure. John on the other hand, had no qualms. Not if it meant his son was ok.

Sadie, and Ella, slowly made their way outside, and walked over to where the others were rounded up.

Agent Milton, cast his eyes over the gang. He glared at Hosea. "Where are Dutch Van Der Linde, and Arthur Morgan," he growled.

Hosea, smiled sarcastically, "not here, obviously!"

Agent Ross, displeased with the answer, hit the elder man in the face, with the butt of his rifle. Hosea fell to the ground, with a groan.

Ella, ran to his side, wincing. The wound in her shoulder, starting to ache, with her exertion.

"Leave him alone," she hissed.

Agent Milton, held his hand up, signalling for his second in command to cease.

He looked at Ella, then at Sadie. "Miss Rowan, Mrs Adler. You will be free to go."

Ella stared at the agent in surprise.

"Oh, we're aware of your history," He noted, "but after further investigation, we realise, you shot the man in self defence, and you weren't responsible for the death of your mother." He continued, "and Mrs Adler, as far as we are aware, you have committed no crime."

"the rest of you,"he huffed, "well, that's a different story."

He looked across towards the main track, which led into Shady Belle. Two prison wagons, headed in.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, your transport awaits," he smirked.

Abigail looked at Sadie, and Ella, "Please, take care of Jack?" she begged.

They both nodded, and the little boy, came running over, still crying.

Sadie, picked him up, and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't worry Jack, It'll be fine,"she cooed.

The Agents, loaded the gang, onto the two transports, and the two women, watched as they were driven away.

Ella, and Sadie, carrying Jack. Headed towards the horses. But they were stopped in their tracks by Agent Milton.

"Not yet," he smirked. "You will be free to go, but for now, the pair of you are bait. We've yet to get what we originally came for. Once we have Dutch Van Der Linde, and Arthur Morgan, you can leave. For now, you're both under house arrest. It will be better for you both, and the child, if you co-operate."

 


	28. Chapter 28

Dutch and Arthur, took a relatively slow ride back to Shady Belle. Rowan had escaped, yet again. But with Kieran on the loose, and his need for revenge. They didn't think it would be long before Maxwell Rowan got his just desserts.

Dutch had been slightly angry. Because it appeared that he had gotten away with murder, for the second time. Not angry, because he'd killed his new family, that was just sad. But angry, because of everything he had put Ella through, either directly, or indirectly.

"So what are we gonna do now, I mean, for money, to get away?" Arthur asked, he was hoping that Dutch had some sort of plan.

Dutch sighed, "Seems a shame, to reinvent the wheel, I think we should try and get the money out of Blackwater somehow."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Somehow, he thought. It was always the somehow, which caused the problem.

Dutch saw the look on Arthur's face. "Well, unless you think you can come up with a better plan!" he scowled.

Arthur, shook his head. They rode on in silence. Both slightly annoyed with each other. Dutch, because he felt that Arthur was doubting his plan. Arthur, because he didn't think Dutch had one.

 

As they approached the main track, to Shady Belle, Arthur broke the silence.

"Wait, something's not right." he muttered.

Dutch looked down the track, then looked at Arthur, "you're right, its too quiet, and who's on guard duty?"

They glanced at each other, a worried look on both their faces.

"Lets head in on foot...quietly," Arthur suggested.

Dutch nodded, and they both dismounted. Shooing their horses away.

They crept towards the entrance, using the crumbling gate posts as cover.

The camp was deserted. No sign of anyone.

"Where is everyone?" Dutch hissed, "I don't like it!"

Arthur, looked at the ground. "Wagon tracks, but all our wagons are still there. Something definitely isn't right."

"Any suggestions?" Dutch asked.

Before Arthur, had a chance to reply, Dutch saw movement, by the front entrance of the house.

Arthur took out his binoculars,

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "Pinkertons!"

"That little bastard, Kieran", Dutch hissed.

Arthur shook his head, "No, whoever cut him loose."

Dutch shook his head, "we gotta get outta here, Arthur."

Arthur, stared at Dutch, "What about everyone else, what about Sadie, and Ella?"

Dutch pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know son, but it wont do any of 'em any good if we get caught too. We just need to try and find out, where they've been taken. If we can, we'll break em out."

Arthur sighed, "and what if we can't?"

Dutch screwed his eyes shut, took his hat off and scratched his head, before replacing his hat. "I don't know son, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

They were about to turn to go, when something caught Arthurs eye.

"Wait! I just saw Jack!" He exclaimed.

Dutch, turned back, to look towards the house. "Where? Are you sure?"

Arthur handed Dutch the binoculars, "Check out the upstairs window, to the left,"

Dutch took the binoculars, looking for some glimpse of Jack, or anyone. "Maybe you imagined it, I can't...wait, not Jack, its Sadie!"

Arthur snatched the binoculars out of Dutch's hand, "I wonder who else is in there." he mused.

Dutch thought for a moment. "I wonder, if they're waiting for us, using Sadie and Jack as bait."

Arthur kept on scanning the upstairs rooms, looking for any signs of anyone else. After a few more moments, he saw one of the Pinkertons, Agent Milton.

"Fucking Milton," he growled, through gritted teeth. He kept looking through the binoculars, he saw Ella, as he watched, he saw Milton strike her.

"Ella's in there too Dutch!"

Dutch went to grab the binoculars from Arthur, but he snatched them away. "No Dutch, you don't wanna see."

Dutch glared at Arthur, "I'm going in!"

Arthur, grabbed Dutch by the shoulder, "No, that would be stupid. She's gonna be fine. They'll get bored of waiting, eventually. We need to keep a low profile, check numbers, and once they move, we'll get jack and the girls back."

Dutch glowered, "if they touch one hair on her head..."

Arthur sighed, "there's also the problem of the wagons, guess they must have taken everyone else. I could track them, and leave you here, to keep an eye on things."

Dutch shook his head, "No, we'll both wait here. We'll worry about the others when we have Sadie, and Ella back. It'll be easier to get the others back with four of us."

Arthur frowned, but reluctantly agreed. 

 

Ella, yelled at Agent Milton, "If we've done nothing wrong, you can't hold us here. I for one, don't intend to stay," she growled.

Agent Milton, hit Ella. It was only with the flat of his hand, but it left a bright red mark on her face.

"Don't get any idea's Miss Rowan, those charges against you, could miraculously reappear, and you can join the others in St. Denis!" he smirked.

Sadie limped across the room, and put her arm around Ella. "Come over here, the last thing we want is to upset Jack," She whispered.

Ella allowed Sadie, to help her back to the table.

"How long, do you intend to keep us here then?" Sadie asked, glaring at the Agent. "We've been waiting for a couple of days now, If they were coming back, they'd be here by now."

"She's got a point," Agent Ross huffed, "Maybe we should just release the story to the press, keep this lot in a hotel in Rhodes, or St. Denis. Get out of this cesspit."

Agent Milton, walked out onto the Balcony, and scanned the horizon. He sighed. His second in command, might have a point. He too, was getting fed up with being in this, fly ridden swamp.

He turned around, "Ok, we'll leave first thing. Get one of the others, to ride into Rhodes, to organise accommodation, and get word to the newspaper in St. Denis, that we have the rest of the gang in custody. Don't forget to make sure that they print, that they're all gonna be hung. That should bring Van Der Linde and Morgan, out of the woodwork," he smirked.

 

Arthur and Dutch, watched the lone Pinkerton, ride out of Shady Belle. As soon as they'd seen him mount up, they hid themselves away from the gate, in the dense trees, which surrounded the track.

"That's one down," Arthur commented, positively. "Is it worth chancing it." he added

Dutch shook his head, "No son, you were right the first time, we need to be cautious. It'll be a lot easier to take them on the road, when they aren't expecting it. That may have been a ruse, to try and draw us out. we'll wait."

Arthur nodded, the sun was beginning to set. "You get some rest then, I'll take first watch, just in case they leave tonight."

Dutch leant up against a gnarled old oak, and tipped his hat, over his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep, whilst Arthur, kept his eyes trained on the old house.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Dutch stirred from his sleep, and opened his eyes, it was still dark. He glanced over, towards the crumbling gate posts, of the old house. Arthur, was still crouched there, looking towards the house.

He glanced at his pocket watch, the dial, glinting in the moonlight. One am.

Dutch stood up and stretched, his shoulders, cracking.

Arthur snapped his head round, and sighed, somewhat relieved that it was just Dutch.

"You should have woken me," Dutch scolded, "go on, get some rest, son. I'll take over."

Arthur nodded, and crept over to the tree, where Dutch had been sleeping. The ground was still warm, which was a bonus. He wasn't sure, he'd get much sleep, but at least he could close his eyes, and relax, just for a bit.

 

The sun rose on Shady Belle, casting a warm glow, as it penetrated the windows of the old house.

Ella, was already awake. Since the Agents had arrived, she hadn't had much sleep. Jack, was curled up next to her on the bed, sleeping soundly. She wished she was his age again, when everything was so simple. Although, not, it seemed, for poor little Jack.

Sadie, walked into the room, closely followed by the two Pinkerton agents.

"Well ladies," Agent Milton, smirked, "Change of plan...Your free to go, both of you, and the child."

Agent Ross, glared at the other Agent, as though he had completely lost his mind, but said nothing.

Ella, stared at him, mouth wide open, sure that this was some sort of trap.

"C'mon Ella," Sadie chirped, "lets get going, before these bastards change their minds!"

Ella gently roused Jack, who rubbed his eyes, still half asleep.

"C'mon Jack, we're going for a ride."

 

Ella grabbed Jack's hand, and followed Sadie as they headed towards the stairs. The agents followed them down, and stood at the main door of the house, whilst they headed towards the horses.

Ella mounted her horse, and Sadie, lifted Jack so he sat in front of her, then Sadie, mounted her own horse.

As the walked the horses out of Shady Belle, they kept looking behind them, half expecting a gunshot to take them out, but it never happened.

As they passed out of the crumbling gate, they herd a voice mumble.

"Just keep looking straight ahead. Go to the ruined Church, we'll meet you there."

Ella gasped, "Dutch!" it was all she could do to stop herself from looking round.

Both women headed towards the old Church, their hearts, thumping in their chests.

 

Agent Ross, watched as the two women, rode away.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snarled, at Agent Milton.

Agent Milton, turned to look at the other Agent. "They're out there, I know they are. What's the point of getting involved in an ambush, and losing good men. First thing those women will do, is tell them that the rest of the gang, are in St. Denis."

Agent Ross, rolled his eyes, "and how is that a good thing?"

"Because they aren't," Agent Milton Smirked. "But they don't know that! Then I'll capture the last of them, and once the Marshall arrives, I'll get to see the lot of them Hang!"

 

Ella and Sadie, waited at the old ruined church. Glancing up the track, every few minutes, Ella was starting to think, that she had imagined hearing Dutch's voice.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ella saw the Count in the distance.

Arthur and Dutch had decided to lead the horses, away from Shady Belle, rather than ride them.

As much as they wanted to reach the girls, as soon as they could, they didn't want to get spotted, by the Pinkertons.

Ella ran up to Dutch, and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank god you're ok," he glanced across at Sadie, who currently had her arms wrapped around Arthur. "Both of you. Now c'mon, tell us what happened."

Jack, who had been playing in the dirt, ran over to Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur," he cried, tears in his eyes, "They took my mummy and daddy."

Arthur bent down and picked the little boy up. "Don't worry Jack, we're gonna get them back."

They all walked into the crumbling church, and sat down on some of the broken masonry.

"Now," Dutch began, "Tell us exactly what happened."

 

Ella and Sadie, recounted what had happened. How the Agents had threatened to hurt Jack, if they didn't surrender. How all the others had been loaded into the two transports. Then how they heard that they were being held in St. Denis.

Dutch was enraged, "Fucking animals," he growled. "This is all Kieran's doing!"

Ella shushed him, "Don't Dutch, you'll frighten the little boy." she whispered.

Dutch scowled, "I don't suppose I can frighten him any more than he has been frightened already. What with Agent Moron, grabbing him."

Sadie, in a hushed voice whispered, "there's more.." She continued, "When they loaded everyone onto the wagons, Molly was missing."

Dutch screwed his eyes shut, "the traitorous little bitch, I should have guessed!"

Arthur, who had been quietly listening, finally piped up, "look, lets not dwell on who did what, right now, we have to get the others."

Dutch nodded, "right now, lets get as much distance between ourselves and Agent Moron, as we can. We'll find somewhere to stay, tonight. We can then, head in to St. Denis tomorrow."

They all nodded, and made ready to leave the abandoned church.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Dutch had decided, they needed to put as much distance between themselves, and Shady Belle as possible. They had been careful, but he wanted to be sure, that Sadie, and Ella had not been followed.

He did think, however that they didn't want to be too far away from St. Denis, as that was to be their next destination. With that in mind, they headed for Copperhead landing. It was far enough off the main road into St. Denis for them not to be noticed, but close enough to the city, so that they would make good time, when they headed out the following morning.

For now, it was just a case of waiting. He also, had to break the news to Ella, about her stepfather.

Ella took the news, surprisingly well. It seemed she had never really been that bothered about getting revenge on her stepfather. Despite everything he had done, and put her through.

That night, Dutch and Arthur, agreed that they would split the watch again. Both Ella, and Sadie had offered. But neither Dutch nor Arthur, would hear of it. They setup two tents, in the makeshift camp. After they had eaten, they put Jack to bed. Arthur, took the first watch, and Sadie, insisted that she stay with him. When midnight came around, Dutch took his watch, and Ella kept him company.

They'd both only been apart for a couple of days, but those days had made them appreciate each other all the more.

Also not knowing what the following day would bring, made the time they had, at that moment, all the more precious. Tomorrow, they would go into the lions den. They would either come out with the rest of their family, or they would die.

 

The following morning came around all too quickly. Ella wished, selfishly, that they could have more time together. However, she knew that they needed to act quickly, if they were to get the rest of the gang to safety.

Both Arthur and Dutch, wanted Sadie and Ella, to stay behind, at the makeshift camp. Both Adamantly refused, so the compromise was that they would wait across the street, from the St. Denis Police station, until Dutch and Arthur, had dealt with the constables.

As they rode into St. Denis, Arthur and Dutch, kept their eyes peeled, for any sign of trouble. But it appeared that even the beat constables, weren't giving them a second glance.

"This is all too easy," Arthur commented, his suspicious nature getting the better of him.

Dutch grinned, "easy is good, son." He said, as they hitched their horses opposite the constabulary building.

Dutch and Arthur entered the building. The constable at the front desk looked kind of nervous.

"Good Morning," Dutch effused, as he walked towards the desk. He pulled his revolver and narrowed his eyes, "I've come to release my friends, so how about you and me go and unlock some cell doors?" he growled.

The constable, raised his hands. "We...We ain't got no one in the cells right now," the constable stuttered fearfully.

Arthur threw the doors open, which lead to the area behind the front desk, and the cells.

"He ain't lyin' Dutch, cells are empty."

"Where are they? The gang that was brought in a few days ago?" Dutch growled.

The constable, didn't have a chance to answer, as the two outlaws heard the click of hammers being cocked.

"Mr Van Der Linde, Mr Morgan. I suggest you drop your guns, and raise you hands, unless you want your lady friends to have their brains blown out, and this little boy to be traumatised, more than he already has been."

"Agent Moron," Dutch growled.

He glanced over his shoulder to see, guns being held to the heads of Sadie and Ella.

Both men slowly put their guns on the ground, and raised there hands.

"Now, Constable," Agent Milton started, "perhaps you would be kind enough to open the cells, for these gentlemen." he smirked.

The constable, now breathing a sigh of relief, opened two adjoining cells.

 

Agents Milton and Ross, released Ella and Sadie, shoving them outside the building. Approaching Dutch and Arthur, they removed their gun belts, and manhandled them into the cells.

"The Marshall, is already on his way, once the formalities have been dealt with, you'll be breathing your last. I for one, will take great pleasure in watching the pair of you swing!" he smirked, as he walked away.

Dutch looked at Arthur, through the bars.

"I'm sorry son, I never thought we'd end up like this," he said, sadly.

Arthur shrugged, "If we've gotta go, at least we'll go together," he replied, "even if I was expecting it to be in a hail of bullets," he laughed, mirthlessly.

 

Once all the Agents had disappeared, Ella and Sadie walked into the constabulary.

"We want to see our men," Sadie demanded.

The constable, drew his gun. "I don't want no trouble ma'am. You wont be able to see 'em, until the Marshall arrives."

Sadie sighed, "when will that be?" she huffed.

"Probably tomorrow, now. Come back then, he might let you see 'em, before they hang."

Sadie, turned to Ella, "C'mon, we'll find a hotel."

Once they were outside the building, Ella stopped and looked at Sadie,

"we could break them out?" she suggested

Sadie shook her head, "You with a naff shoulder, me with a dodgy leg. Then what would we do with Jack? No, we'll get 'em out, but we need to plan it. Not go in guns blazin', that's how they ended up in their current predicament!"

 

Since there wasn't much they could do, both Dutch, and Arthur decided, it might be a good opportunity to try and get some sleep. They had slept for a while, but were both rudely awakened by shouting and yelling.

Dutch chuckled, "sounds like someone's upset Agent Moron,"

Arthur nodded, "wonder what's going on, you don't suppose Sadie and Ella..." he trailed off.

Dutch shook his head, "No, they wouldn't be that stupid. I would, but not Sadie and Ella!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "don't keep blamin' yourself, Dutch. This ain't your fault."

Dutch sat up, looking out the cell towards the front of the building, he saw the Marshall, prodding Agent Milton in the chest, then Agent Milton stormed off.

"Marshall's here. Maybe he's gonna drag us back to Blackwater. Whatever he's gonna do, Agent Moron ain't too happy." He chuckled.

Marshall Tom Davies, strolled through the police precinct. Grabbing a chair, he walked over to the cells, where Arthur and Dutch were being held.

He put the chair down, and straddled it. "Gentlemen," he drawled.

Dutch looked at the Marshall. He'd heard of this man's reputation. His weather beaten face, and one of his blue eyes, covered by an eyepatch. He knew that this man, would just as happily shoot them, here and now, as sign the paperwork to have them hanged.

"You here to hang us, or to shoot us," Dutch scoffed.

The Marshall chuckled, "That gentlemen, is up to you. Maybe neither, I have a proposition."


	31. Chapter 31

Dutch glanced at Arthur, before leaning forward, towards where the Marshall was sitting.

"We're listening," he stated.

The Marshall chuckled. "You know of my reputation, no doubt?"

Dutch nodded. "For a law man, you seem to practice on the very edge of what's lawful," he replied.

The Marshall smirked, "I get the job done, which brings me to you two." He hesitated. "I've followed you're careers with interest." He licked his lips, "Seems you both have a knack for finding criminals, I suppose it takes one to know one!"

Arthur grunted, "well it seems like we bring 'em in, and then the law lets 'em go!"

Marshall Davies sighed. "I know to what you're referring, Mr Morgan. Not the Valentine Sheriff's finest hour, I have to admit."

"Are you also aware, that the man, to whom Arthur refers, has struck again?" Dutch added.

The Marshall frowned. "No, I wasn't aware of that. But if he has, which I don't doubt. Then you may just be the men to find him."

Dutch narrowed his eyes, "Are you offerin' us a job, Mr Davies?"

The Marshall glanced between the two men, trying to read what they might be thinking.

He pulled out a cigarette, and struck a match on the sole of his boot, before lighting it.

He inhaled deeply, and blew smoke in the air.

"I'm offering you a deal, and a job," he replied.

Dutch looked at the Marshall, "like I said, we're listening."

The Marshall, picked a bit of loose tobacco, from his tongue, and threw it disdainfully on the floor. He smiled. "You come and work for me, I'll wipe the slate clean. I'll even set you and you're women up with a place to live."

Arthur frowned, "Work for you? For how long?"

"For as long as I say," he sneered. "or until you get yourselves killed."

Dutch smirked, "you trust us not to run, once we're out of here?"

The Marshall laughed, "Hell no. You run, I'll kill you're women!"

The two outlaws glanced at each other.

"What about the rest of the gang?" Dutch asked, hopefully.

"They're safe," The Marshall replied, "for now at least, in Sisika."

Dutch ran his fingers through his hair, "I won't agree to nothin', not unless you let them go." he demanded.

The Marshall stood up. "You ain't in much of a position to make demands, Mr Van Der Linde."

He picked up the chair, and slid it back under the desk.

Tom Davies, turned to face the two men. Throwing the cigarette on the floor, he stomped it out, with his boot.

"I'll tell you what I'll do, every time you bring me a bounty, I'll let one of your gang go."

He turned to walk away, "You have till dawn, to decide, Gentlemen. I'll arrange for you're women, and the child to be allowed to see you, before you make your decision."

 

Ella sat on the bed, in the hotel room, her head in her hands. "How long d'ya think they've got Sadie." she sighed, trying not to cry.

Sadie put her arm around Ella, "I don't know, but we'll find a way to get them out." she glanced at Jack. "We need to find someone to look after Jack, whilst we do though."

Ella nodded, knowing that it would take both of them, to break the men out, either from the gallows, or from the jail.

"what about the others, Abigail, John, Hosea. Jack needs his mama, and I'm worried about Hosea, he's not a young man."

Sadie smiled, "he wouldn't thank you, for reminding him. But I know what you mean." She sighed, "we don't even know where they are, or even if they're still alive. Lets get the boys out first, then we can think about the others."

Ella nodded. As she did, they heard a loud knock on the door. The women glanced at each other. Sadie walked to the door and opened it.

Two St. Denis Policemen stood there.

"Excuse me Ma'am, the Marshall has arrived, He says you can come back to the jail, and see the two men." he hesitated, "in fact he insists upon it."

Sadie glanced at Ella, who shrugged in surprise.

"Let us just wake the little boy, then we'll come," she replied.

The police officer nodded, "We'll wait outside."

Sadie closed the door, whilst Ella gently woke Jack.

"What the hell is goin' on!" Sadie remarked.

Ella shook her head, "I've no idea, but I reckon we're gonna find out!"

 

Ella rushed through the door, and ran to the cell, where Dutch was. She grabbed the bars.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed, "tears running down her cheek."

Dutch put his hand through the bar, and touched her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Hush now, it ain't your fault, it ain't no ones fault." he purred.

Sadie sat Jack on one of the desks. "Stay there honey, while I go talk with your uncle Arthur."

She walked across to Arthur, and put her hand through the bars, "Are you ok, Arthur?"

Arthur took her hand, and kissed it, "well I'm still alive, for now anyway," he joked.

"Arthur! It ain't funny. What's going on?" she chided.

Dutch withdrew his hand, and walked back and forth a few times, before turning to face the two women.

"The Marshall, has offered us a deal." He stated.

The women, stood there open mouthed, as Dutch explained, what the Marshall had offered.

"We have to make a decision by dawn. It ain't the freedom we wanted, but I think its the best offer we're gonna get." Dutch added.

Sadie sighed, "It's better than the hangman's rope I s'pose. Just see if you can get him to let Abigail and Hosea go. Jack needs his mama, and Hosea, he won't last long in Sisika, that I do know."

"Where they gonna put us, Dutch?" Ella asked, "or have they even thought that far ahead?"

"As long as it ain't back up in them mountains," Arthur joked.

"I'll second that," Dutch chuckled. He hesitated, and he became serious. "So, we're all agreed. We take the deal?"

They all nodded, guess we just have to wait for the Marshall, and see if we can appeal to his better nature, if he has one, to let Abigail and Hosea go."

 

Marshall Davies appeared with the sunrise, striding into the jail house.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Lets not waste any time. What's your decision?"

Dutch glanced at Arthur, then back at the Marshall.

"Guess you better let us out, I guess we're about to become bounty hunters."

The Marshall smiled, pulling the cell key, from his pocket. He tossed it in the air, and caught it.

"Some formalities first," he pulled a wad of papers from his pocket. "call it a contract, but you both need to sign this, before we continue."

Dutch held his hand out, "Not that I don't trust you Mr Davies, but I'd like to see what we're signing away first."

Tom Davies, chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less!" he replied, as he handed the contract to Dutch.

Sadie looked at the Marshall. "Mr Davies, my name is Sadie Adler, Mrs Sadie Adler," she stated.

Tom Davies nodded, "yes Mrs Adler, I know of your case, I'm sorry about your husband."

Sadie, took a deep breath. Despite falling for Arthur Morgan, the reminder of her Jake, was still very raw. "Then you know, these men saved my life, and you also probably know, they saved Ella's life as well."

The Marshall nodded. "I'm also aware, they've taken a fair few, too."

"I have a request, Mr Davies. I know you're not under any obligation to grant it. But that little boy, needs his mother. Me and Ella, ain't it."

Tom Davies sighed, "Abigail Roberts," he thought for a moment, "She's not exactly a violent outlaw, I guess I can make the arrangements."

Sadie smiled, "thank you Mr Davies, I...We really appreciate it. I guess it would be pushing my luck, if I asked for another favour."

Tom Davies chuckled, "It would, Mrs Adler, but I doubt if that will stop you!"

Sadie smiled, "Hosea Matthews, he's an old man. The agent's who came for the rest of the gang. Well, they weren't too kind to him. He's not in the best of health, and I'm not too sure how long he'll last in prison. He may have done some bad things, but he's a good man." she pleaded.

Tom Davies hummed. "Those Pinkerton boys, I've heard they can be a little...forthright. I can't make any promises ma'am, but I'll see what I can do."

Ella, looked at Tom Davies, "if it makes any difference, they hit him, after he had surrendered," she sighed, "and one of them hit me too."

Tom Davies frowned, "you wouldn't just be saying that, to try and persuade me, to release your friend?"

Arthur who had been listening, piped up, "no she ain't, I saw him hit her. We were keeping an eye on the property. I saw it through my binoculars."

Tom Davies chuckled, "You boys are something else. I knew I made the right decision recruiting you. Lets get the formalities out the way, and I'll make the arrangements."

Dutch, finished reading the documents, "A pen, Mr Davies, if you please," he chirped.

The Marshall handed Dutch a pen, and he signed his name at the bottom, passing the documents and the Pen over to Arthur. "It's all fine son, just sign beneath mine, and we'll be outta here."

Arthur, signed the paper, and passed it back to the Marshall.

Tom Davies unlocked the cells. "If you gentlemen would like to sign the documents on the desk over there. Its a duplicate of the ones you have just signed. That will be for you to keep. Then I suggest, whilst I'm arranging for the release of your comrades, you do a little job for me."

Arthur and Dutch, signed the second set of documents, and Arthur gave them to Sadie.

"Best you keep those safe for us," he winked.

Tom Davies, opened the desk draw, and handed Arthur and Dutch, their gun belts, and guns.

"I'll arrange for the release of Hosea Matthews, and Abigail Roberts, whilst you deal with this miscreant," he said, handing Arthur a wanted posted.

Arthur Chuckled, "Lindsey Wofford. Leader of The Lemoyne Raiders."

Dutch scoffed, "this is gonna be a pleasure. This is for Hosea, for Abigail, and my Daddy!"

"Bring him back here, by the time you do, you're friends should be here too. Then I'll take you to your new home.

"Which is?" Ella asked.

"Chez Porter. A little farmstead, in the lower Grizzlies. Mr Morgan, has been there. Dealt with a load of inbred hicks, and stole their loot, if I'm correct." Tom Davies replied.

Sadie looked at Arthur.

"No point denying it now, guilty as charged," he chuckled. "I think it may suit us well, couple of decent cabins, and a barn from what I can remember, and close enough to Valentine for supplies, but not too close. Good hunting too." He added.

"I'm glad you approve Mr Morgan," The Marshall scoffed. "Now ladies, I suggest you retire to your hotel, come back in the morning, and we'll see where we are!"

 


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur stared at the blue morning sky, and smiled. He patted his horse and looked at Dutch.

"I didn't reckon we'd see another dawn," he commented smiling.

Dutch laughed, "You and me both, son. You and me both. Now lets go and get this inbred, yankee hating scumbag."

Arthur laughed, and mounted his horse. As much as he hated what had happened, he felt this new path they had been forced into, might be fun.

He waited for Dutch to mount The Count, and then they both headed out of St. Denis.

As they rode through the swamps, at a steady pace, Dutch was the first to break the silence.

"How are you feeling about this, son. I mean workin' for the law, instead of against it." He asked.

Arthur smiled, "ain't the worst thing in the world to be doin'. On the plus side, we ain't gonna be running away from Pinkertons. We still got a bit of freedom."

Dutch nodded. "This Marshall Davies. He seems closer to an outlaw than a law man," he scoffed. "Hope that bastard is gonna keep his word."

Arthur laughed, "If thats the case, then likely he will. In my experience outlaws tend to keep their words, better than law men!"

They both chuckled, as they rode on to capture their first bounty.

 

They arrived at Fort Brennand, early afternoon. It was situated at the top of a hill, so they left the horses at the bottom. The fort was in a pretty dilapidated state. It also seemed pretty deserted.

"Are you sure this is the place," Dutch questioned.

Arthur nodded, as they crept closer to the wooden fort walls.

There were no gates, just an opening, where at some point the gates had been.

Arthur poked his head around the entrance.

"Lindsey Wofford. I got here a warrant for your arrest. We can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Arthur looked up at the ramparts. It was difficult to see, if that was their man, but it certainly looked like him.

"That don't mean squat to me, c'mon boys let 'em have it," the man yelled down.

Arthur ducked back behind the wall.

"Shit," he muttered, "there's more n' just him!"

Dutch chuckled, "ain't stopped us before son, lets go."

Dutch drew his revolvers, and Arthur, swung the rifle off his shoulder.

They ran into the fort, and took cover behind some crates.

A few bullets, hit the crates, but the raiders, weren't very accurate with their shots. Unlike Dutch and Arthur, who were taking out the rest of Wolford's gang, at a furious pace.

Arthur glanced to the left of the ramparts, "Fuck, they've got a Gatling gun!" he exclaimed, as he saw one of the men running towards it.

Dutch aimed at the man, and took him out, with a head-shot, before he had a chance to get there.

After several minutes, silence reigned around the fort.

Arthur climbed up the ramparts, and grabbed the dead body of Lindsey Wofford. Whilst he was doing this, Dutch found a chest, which had some money, and several valuables.

Arthur frowned, "What you doing?"

Dutch chuckled, "spoils of war, son. Spoils of war. No one said that we can't steal from the outlaws!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He wasn't quite sure that this was what Tom Davies had in mind, but what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

The two men, whistled for their horses. Arthur, quickly stowed the body on the back of his, and mounted up.

Dutch mounted The Count, smiling. "If I'd known it was gonna be this much fun, I would have done this years ago," he chuckled.

 

The men pushed their horses on, and headed back to St. Denis.

Arthur wondered, if all the bounties that they went after would be this straightforward.

The thought had only just entered his mind, when they heard shouts behind them.

"I reckon we can take that off your hands," a man yelled.

He was followed by a group of three other men.

Dutch looked behind him and laughed, "I don't fucking think so!"

He drew his guns, and started shooting, Arthur did the same. Once they had taken out three of the men, the last one turned tail, and made a run for it.

"C'mon son," Dutch yelled, "lets get back, before some other bastard, tries to steal our bounty."

 

The two men arrived at the St. Denis jail, just as the sun was setting. They hitched their horses, just outside and walked into the building, Arthur carrying the dead body, of Lindsey Wofford.

The constable, at the desk raised his eyebrows, "you better put him out back!"

As the two men walked past the front desk, and into the main jail, they saw Tom Davies, sitting at the desk.

"I just knew I made the right decision, about you boys," he smirked.

Arthur, carried the body, through the jail house, and chucked it in a barrow out the back, then returned inside.

"I guess you boys better go see you're women at the hotel, I'll see you back here in the morning." The Marshall, hesitated, "oh, I almost forgot, this is for you," he tossed a money clip, across the desk. Dutch picked it up and counted it. One hundred dollars.

"Didn't realise we'd be getting paid as well," Dutch chuckled.

Tom Davies, rolled his eyes, "When your settled in your new home, don't want you robbing the general store, just so you can eat. You'll have to be law abidin' citizens."

Dutch nodded, and headed for the door. He smirked, thinking about the money and valuables, he had lifted from Lindsey Wofford's camp.

The two men mounted their horses, and headed to the hotel. It made a nice change, not to have to be looking over their shoulders, all the time. In case they got recognised, and turned in. The boot would be on the other foot now. They would be doing the looking, and the outlaws and criminals would be doing the running.

 

As they walked into the Saloon, which doubled as a hotel, Dutch looked to the stairs, and saw Ella, running towards him and excited look on her face.

"Dutch! Dutch!, oh thank goodness, you're ok!"

He grabbed her by the waist, as she approached, and she hugged him.

Dutch, cupped her cheek in his hand, "God damn it woman, I've missed you!" he purred, as his lips crashed against hers.

After a few moments she pulled away, and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon Dutch," she said, dragging him up the stairs.

The saloon patrons, looked at the couple, most of them smirking.

Arthur followed them, just as keen to get upstairs. He was keen to see Sadie as well.

 

Once they reached bedroom door, Ella stopped. She stood at the closed door and smiled at the two men.

Arthur and Dutch, exchanged glances, frowning slightly.

Ella swung open the door. As the two men entered, they stared, open mouthed.

Abigail came running over, and hugged Dutch, then hugged Arthur.

"Thank you, both. Thank you doesn't seem like enough," she wailed, tears running down her cheeks.

Dutch glanced across the other side the room.

"Hosea! Oh my god. Hosea, are you ok."

Dutch rushed across the room, to where Hosea was sitting. He looked frail, older than he normally did. Probably due to the bruise on his face, where Ross's rifle had hit him.

Dutch put his hand, gently on his old friends shoulder.

Hosea smiled, "I'm not dead yet, old friend. But I'd really like to know how you managed this?"

Dutch sat on the bed, opposite to where Hosea sat.

"It's a long story, but me n' Arthur. Well, we're now bounty hunters, working for Marshall Tom Davies."

Hosea, raised his eyebrows, "what about everyone else. John, Javier..."

"We'll get them," he confirmed, "it may take time, but every time we do a job for the Marshall, he's gonna arrange for someone to be released."

Dutch turned to look at Abigail, who looked slightly upset, with the revelation. "We'll get John soon, I promise."

Dutch looked back at Hosea, "I had to get you and Abigail out first. Jack needs his mama, and you, Sisika ain't no place for you."

Hosea shook his head, "You always were a fool, Dutch Van Der Linde. A good friend, but a fool."

"I probably am, but the both of you have got Mrs Adler to thank, more than me. She was the one who insisted," he glanced over at Sadie, who was now standing with her arm wrapped around Arthur.

Sadie winked at Dutch, "I ain't the one who brought back the bounty, with out that, they'd both still be in jail!"

Hosea chuckled, "Well I'm just glad to be out of that hell hole, but where do we go now. Unless you're planning to live out of hotels for the rest of your natural born!"

"Don't worry Hosea, its all taken care of." Arthur added, "The Marshall has found us a place, there are a couple of cabins and a barn. It'll probably need tidying up a bit, but its a roof over our heads."

"Well, it looks like you boys have everything sorted, I guess its not what we planned, but it could work out." Hosea conceded.

Dutch patted Hosea on the shoulder, "It will Hosea, it will."

 


	33. Chapter 33

The following morning, they all left the hotel, and headed for the city jail. The Marshall, had retrieved Hosea's horse from Shady Belle, plus a spare for Abigail, who didn't have her own horse.

They hitched the horses outside, and headed in.

Both Abigail and Hosea, found it a little bit strange, to be walking into a jail, of there own free will. Arthur and Dutch, had kind of got used to it.

Tom Davies, sat behind the desk, with his feet propped up on it. He seemed very relaxed. But then, why wouldn't he. Having Dutch and Arthur on board, would make his life a lot easier, in the long run.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. I think its time to depart the high life of St. Denis, and get you settled in your new home. Its about a days ride from here, so the sooner we get underway, the better!" he exclaimed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure we could find our own way there," he huffed.

The Marshall, narrowed his eyes, "Yes Mr Morgan, I dare say you could. But you're gonna have to do more than bring in one bounty, before I trust you wholeheartedly."

Arthur rolled his eyes. It would seem they weren't out of the woods yet, so to speak.

Dutch, looked at Arthur, "Son, go and get the others mounted up and ready to leave, I need to have a quiet chat with Mr Davies, before we leave."

Arthur frowned, not sure what he intended to chat with him about, but did as he was asked.

 

Once all the others had left, Dutch turned to the Marshall.

"I just wanted to thank you, for sticking to your word. It is appreciated. Arthur, can be a bit blunt." he offered.

Tom Davies nodded, "I'm a man of my word, Mr Van Der Linde. I hope you are the same. If that is the case, we will get on well."

Dutch nodded, "then lets get outta here. The sooner we start working for you, the sooner my friends can join us."

 

The trip to Chez Porter, took about a day. They made one rest stop, just after leaving the Lemoyne County border. Mainly for the benefit of the women, and Jack. Although Hosea, didn't complain either.

When they arrived at the little homestead, they realised it would take quite a lot of work to make it into a home. The previous incumbents, hadnt been the tidiest. Sadie, Ella and Abigail started to clean up, the bigger cabin, to make it habitable. They would have plenty of time to get it straight.

Dutch, Arthur and Hosea, sat with Tom Davies, discussing what he wanted them to do next.

Dutch was keen, that as the male members of the gang were released, from Sisika. That they helped with the bounties. Tom Davies, was at first a little reticent about this. But finally agreed. As long as heading out en masse, didn't alert the potential bounties from being caught.

Dutch was also keen, to find Maxwell Rowan. Whilst the Marshall, agreed he should be brought to justice, he wanted to be sure, that he had control about what bounties, Dutch and Arthur went after first.

He was impressed on how keen they were to continue the work, but he said he would give them a couple of days, before returning with their next job.

By the time the sun had set, Tom Davies, was on his way. The cabin, was relatively habitable, and Abigail had started to prepare a meal. They had brought a few supplies with them, from St. Denis. Enough for a meal that night. Sadie had suggested that they go into Valentine, the following day for supplies. It was only about an hours ride away. Once they had settled in a bit more, they would go hunting. It appeared that old habits died hard. They could have quite easily bought meat from the butcher in Valentine, but as they were not robbing people, when they got a bit short of money, they thought it best to spend as little as possible. At the start anyway.

 

The little farmstead, seemed awful quiet to Arthur. He'd slept relatively well. Curled up with Sadie, on a proper bed, in a proper house. Arthur felt it was something he could probably get used to. The quiet, was another thing. He was so used to the hubbub and noise, when the whole gang, had been together. It seemed strange, now there was only a few of them.

He quietly slipped out of bed, and walked from the bedroom, to the main room of the cabin. He was surprised to see Abigail, up already making a pot of coffee.

She smiled at Arthur, "I missed my early morning coffee, whilst..." the sentence hung in the air. She didn't want to finish it.

"How bad, was it...Sisika, I mean?" Arthur asked.

Abigail sighed, "bad enough...probably worse for the men," she paused, "When d'ya think...John?"

Arthur shrugged, "I dunno, I guess as soon as we start bringing in the bounties, then we'll get more people back," he hesitated, "I know you miss him, but I'd be more inclined to get the ladies home first. Prison ain't no place for a lady!"

Abigail glared at Arthur, "It ain't no place for my John, neither!"

Arthur sighed, "Your John'll be fine. Its not for me to say, who should come out first, hell it might not even be for Dutch to say. It might be the Marshall who decides," he added.

Abigail sat down, and stared into her coffee cup. "I'm sorry Arthur. It's been a rough few days."

 

Dutch walked out the bedroom, that he shared with Ella,

"Its been a rough few days for Everyone, Abigail. It will get better, I promise you!" he added.

Dutch looked at Arthur, and nodded to the door. The two men walked outside.

"I guess she's worried, Dutch. And who can blame her." Arthur said, as he stood outside in the morning sunshine.

Dutch looked around. "for the first time, in I don't know how long, I think we're gonna be ok. We've got a roof over our heads, we've got money in our pocket, and we ain't running."

Arthur smiled, it sure seemed too good to be true.

Jack came running out the cabin. "Uncle Dutch, Uncle Arthur. Mama says she's making breakfast, so you have to come inside."

Dutch laughed, "ya see Arthur, its all gonna be fine."

"Oh yes Mr Van Der Linde, Mr Morgan. Fine indeed." Agent Milton sneered, as he walked out of the treeline, closely followed by Agent Ross..

Dutch tousled Jack's hair, "Go help your mama with the breakfast, son. We'll be along in a bit."

he waited until jack had entered the cabin.

"Agent Moron, if you don't mind, I'll ask you and your lackey, to leave our property."

Agent Milton laughed, "You really think I was gonna let you and Mr Morgan walk, after all the effort I put in. To let some jumped up, two bit Marshall, cut you a deal. I may not see you hang, but I'm sure as hell gonna see you dead!" he snarled, as he pulled out his revolver.

A shot rang out, and Agent Milton, dropped to the ground, the back of his head, obliterated by a shotgun. Agent Ross spun around, and the same time raising his rifle, looking to where the deadly shot had come from. Before he had a chance to aim and fire, another shot rang out. This time, coming from the direction of the cabin. The bullet, pierced the side of his skull, as he too hit the ground.

Arthur and Dutch, didn't know where to look first.

Looking towards the edge of the property, they saw Marshall Tom Davies, slowly walking towards them. He looked towards the cabin.

"Thank you Mr Matthews, it appears you may have saved my life."

Hosea smiled as he walked towards, where Dutch and Arthur were standing. "Well it was the least I could do, you just saved my friends life."

Ella and Sadie came running out the cabin, each grabbing hold of their significant other, in a warm embrace.

Abigail followed, carrying Jack

"Did you know, he was going to come after us?" Dutch asked.

Tom Davies, thought for a moment. "It was always a possibility. But I have to say, you have surprised me, and I'm not generally one, to be surprised."

Dutch frowned, "Surprised you how?"

"Everything I heard about you, read about you. It tells me you're a violent man, in charge of a violent gang. But the first thing you do, is ask for a mother to be released, along with the oldest member of your gang. When faced with someone ready to kill you, you make sure a small boy is safe first. If you were really that vicious, you would have asked for your two best guns. Then probably made a run for it, and forgot about the rest."

Dutch smiled. "It's always been more about family, trying to live a free life."

The Marshall hummed, that what I figured. "Mr Marston!" He yelled.

John walked out of the treeline, towards where they were standing.

"John!" Abigail screeched, and went running towards him.

He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her. Then tousled Jacks hair.

"I figured, that it was hardly fair, to reunite a child, with his mother and not with his father. I also figured, a family of bounty hunters, is better than one." he huffed.

Dutch sighed, swallowing back the lump that he had in his throat.

"I really don't know how to thank you, Mr Davies." he said, his voice breaking.

"How about you invite me in for breakfast, and we can make plans. I hear your very good at making plans, he chuckled."

The End

 


End file.
